Bakugan: Doom and Docorrus
by JetravenEx
Summary: Part 2 of Bakugan Dual Dimensions! With most of the gang banished to the Doom Dimension, and Dan and Masquerade trapped on Docorrus things aren't looking too good for the BBB and Neo Brawlers. Worse, Naga's got his sights set on Earth. The brawlers have to figure out how to escape Doom and Docorrus and make it back to Earth to stop Naga. Can they pull it off?
1. The saga continues!

A/N: I got bored with waiting for this so I'm uploading this. But man did I have a huge debate on what to put in this chapter.

The biggest issue I think D&amp;D is going to have is we're going to have a lot of stories going on at the same time, we're going to be focusing on Jet and Sky, then we're going to switch to Meredith in Wardington with her Bakugan Defenders, then we're going to be with Mike and Tyler, or Aidan and eventually Creedence, or Dan and Masquerade, overall its going to get messy. So bear with me as I try to figure out what will be the best way to write this.

Anyways I am pleased to release the first chapter of D&amp;D I hope you all enjoy, and also I don't own bakugan.

On with the show!

Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in Wardington City, it was almost like the city was holding its breath, bracing itself for something bad to happen today as well. There were few children outside, and the few adults who ventured out on foot always moved urgently, some more antsy ones glancing around at their surroundings every now and then as they moved about.

Meredith Raynet quietly observed this from the window of Joe's apartment. Behind her she could hear the click of the keys on Joe's laptop as the boy busied himself on his computer, Billy bouncing a base ball off the hardwood floor, and Jenny and Jewls-who Meredith had picked up before they'd left the hospital-chatted quietly about nothing to each other.

"The city's quiet." Meredith said aloud the background noises stopping, everyone's attention focusing on the black haired girl. "It's almost like it's holding its breath, bracing itself for something worse to come."

Jenny and Jewls exchanged uncertain looks with each other before glancing at the other two people in the room. Joe didn't look up from his computer screen, and Billy glared at a point on the wall his hand gripping the baseball shaking slightly from the force.

"Well…" Jenny said slowly. "Considering all that's happened, doesn't it make sense that everyone would be a lot more wary? I mean they're reporting the hospital bombing and the pier being set ablaze as terrorist attacks, that's reason enough to make everyone want to seek shelter and safety in their homes."

Meredith turned around Superior popping open on her shoulder. "I'm not saying anything's wrong with it, you're right that they need to be concerned because things are going to get worse." She said moving away from the window and plopping down in a plush chair that was across from the couch the JJ dolls and Billy were sitting on and the other plush chair that Joe was in.

Jewls gulped paling slightly. "You mean, it gets worse?" Beside her Jenny reached over and grabbed Jewls hand squeezing it tightly.

Meredith clasped her hands together. "It's fated to." Meredith said simply.

"In a few days from now, a portal will open in the middle of the ocean, and Naga will emerge from it. He'll bring an army, and he'll be gunning for the infinity core." Superior said. "At the moment our strongest line of defense against Naga, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers are lost to us, we have to plan accordingly so we can repel Naga's attacks, and keep the infinity core secure."

"Then we need to get the brawlers back!" Billy said squeezing the ball even tighter. "You said yourself they're our best line of defense, the sooner we get them back the better."

Meredith nodded. "I can't argue with that logic, but there's the small problem that they've been sent to the Doom Dimension."

"And those aliens from that other world Mike mentioned to us before he was banished might also have some of our brawlers. That makes things a bit more complicated." Superior said.

Billy hurled his baseball at the ground hard the ball bouncing up and hitting the ceiling. "Then what are we supposed to do?!" He snarled rising to his feet. "Sit around and hope they come back?! We need to do something!" He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "Julie, and all the others they're stuck there! There's no water, no food, they'll _die_ if we don't do something!"

"And done," Joe said sitting back and looking at Meredith completely nonplussed by Billy's outburst, "I followed your suggestion, and now its just a matter of them getting back to me." Wayvern shifted on his shoulder and peered at the glowing screen.

Billy blinked and turned to Joe looking at him then back at Meredith. "Huh, what suggestion?"

"Once we got in, Meredith suggested I try to reach out to all of Masquerade's old minions, she figured that at least one of them might know of a way to get in and out of the doom dimension." Joe said calmly nodding to his laptop. "So I sent them a private message, and now it's a matter of waiting for them to get back to me."

"However, there's no gurantee it will work, and even if we make it to the Doom Dimension and retrieve the other brawlers we will be missing Dan at least." Meredith said and a grimace crossed her face. "And I'm going to be frank, without Dan and Drago we lose the one person that I _know _can handle Masquerade."

Billy opened his mouth. "That isn't to say we will not stop trying despite this," Superior said quickly silencing Billy. "If we can get to the Doom Dimension and retrieve the trapped brawlers, we'll stand a much better chance than we would if we tried to fight without them. However…" He bowed his head. "We must hope for the best but prepare for the worst."

"Which is why I also asked Joe to send out a call to Masquerade's former minions," Meredith said unclasping her hands. "Naga's going to be coming with an army, so we've got no choice but to start amassing an army of our own."

"And how do we do that? Post a message on the internet 'Calling all brawlers! Join us to stop a crazy white dragon from destroying the world with his bakugan army!'?" Jewls asked, waving her free hand in the air. "They'd all freak, heck I'm freaked! I'm freaked and I-I know what they're capable of." A hand reached to rub at the bandages at her neck that extended over the majority of her back. "I just, they're just _kids_." She swallowed tears in her eyes as she looked around the room. "We're just kids."

Meredith sighed as she rose from her chair. "You want to know the truth, I'm not like Jet, or Viki, or any of the other kids from my world who have come here. They had a basic idea of what was supposed to happen, but now everythings changed, they're flying blind. I on the other hand know what happens." Meredith said.

"You do?" Wayvern said. "How?"

"Take a look at my Superior." Meredith said holding out her hand Superior landing in her open palm, the dragon spreading his toy wings out as far as they could go and lifting his head up. "He's not like any normal bakugan, he's a machine, the likes of which won't be seen for several years to come. At least in your world."

"So… he's from the future?" Jenny ventured.

Meredith nodded. "Yes, and the reason I have him is because I traveled to the future as well… Well… the future of this world. In about 2 years from now, I'll end up standing outside of Marucho's house with a party going on, and that'll be the first time I'll have ever set foot in this world. And that was when I was 14, I'm 16 now."

"Wait wait wait," Jewls said frowning. "So you're saying… 2 years ago in your world you got sent to 2 years in the future of our world? How?"

Meredith shrugged. "An ancient diety summoned and me told me that the bakugan world needed my help, got me hooked up with Superior and sent me off to help the brawlers deal with a future threat." She waved her hand dismissively. "It's not all that important. But anyways my point is! I know what the future holds, and it's a bright future. But here right now, we've gotta step up and get ready to fight to ensure it happens." She turned to look at each of them. "I know you're scared, Masquerade has taken a turn for the worst, Spectra is a sly bastard, and they've got Alica, Viki and Gus all too eager to do their bidding, but if we unite now. We can stop them. Now are you with me?" She asked.

Billy clenched his fists. "I'm in! I'll fight for that future! I'll fight for Julie and the others to come back safe and sound!"

"Me too!" Jewls said jumping up and punching the air her eyes alight with fire. "Like let's show these guys what happens when you mess with our homeworld!"

"Count me in as well!" Jenny said jumping up as well.

"I'll help however I can." Joe said nodding to Meredith, Wayvern floating up so she was eye level with Meredith and Superior.

"I will help as well." Wayvern said.

Meredith nodded. "Glad to have your support." She said. "Now lets focus on what we're going to do while we wait for a response." She turned to Jenny and Jewls. "You two, go home and gather whatever you think you'll need."

Jewls looked worried but Jenny squeezed her hand again. "We can do that, come on Jewls." She said turning to the turquoise haired girl who hesitated before nodding in acceptance and rose up from where they were seated.

"Okay." Jewls said slowly before turning to Meredith.

Meredith smiled reassuringly. "Superior and I will be keeping an eye on your guys bakupods, if we think somethings wrong we'll drop what we're doing and come right over."

Jewls expression smoothed slightly, the worried lines fading away, a look of determination taking their place. She nodded. "All right."

Jenny kept a firm grip on Jewls hand as they made their way to the door. Jenny was opening the door to leave when she paused and glanced back at Meredith. "We'll be back soon. See you guys later."

Meredith nodded as the two popstars stepped out and the door to the Brown's apartment clicked closed behind them. With that taken care of she turned to Billy.

"Billy," The blond haired boy straightened up and put his cap back on his head. "I want you to go to the brawling park and find some kids who you think who'll be good to recruit. Don't tell them anything, but just observe them, try to gauge who would be a good person to add to our army should the need arise."

Billy blinked but then he nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah I can do that." He said heading out.

"I'm guessing you want me to stay here and wait for the response of the rest of Masquerade's former minions?" Joe said his gaze returning to his computer.

"I'd appreciate that." Meredith said heading back over to where her silver sweater had been thrown over the chair near the window. "If you could also do a sweep through the ranks of brawlers and see who you think might be a good addition to an army while you wait that'd be a huge help."

Joe nodded. "I'll get on it." He began to type before he paused and raised his head to look at Meredith who was beginning to put her sweater on. "What about you what will you be doing?"

Meredith paused in shoving her arm through one of the sleeves of her sweater. She was quiet glancing away. "There's something I need to do, I shouldn't be long." Meredith assured him as she finished pulling on her sweater, fixing it just slightly so it looked nice.

Joe nodded. "All right," He said. "Be careful."

"I will." Meredith said heading over to the door, and opening it. She paused for a moment, an image of Masquerade teleporting in and killing Joe while she was gone popped into her head. But she shook her head. She was fairly certain that even if the bad guys had confirmed that they hadn't killed Joe and trapped Wayvern in the rubble, they wouldn't be that quick to try again. At least… She hoped they wouldn't.

"Joe," She said, the boy looking up his computer. "Be alert, they might try to come after you again."

Joe nodded. "Right, I will." He said smiling slightly trying to look assuring, but Meredith could tell it was slightly strained.

Meredith hesitated just a moment more before she nodded again, more to herself than anyone else and then she was out the door.

The black haired girl decided to forgo the elevator, taking the stairs and making her way slowly down them.

"That went surprisingly well." Superior said quietly. "But I don't know if telling them you've seen the future was a good idea."

"I needed to get them motivated, if they didn't believe that there was hope. They'd fall apart." Meredith said narrowing her eyes as she kept her gaze on the concrete steps and white brick walls surrounding her.

"I'm surprised you mentioned the party." Superior murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, in that context it almost sounds like it was a joyous occasion." Superior said.

"It was. I saw the brawlers and friends having a blast _and_ I stopped an assassination attempt at that party." Meredith said pulling her gaze away from the steps for a moment to glance at Superior.

"I was talking more about the reasoning behind said party. You know as well as I do, it was a celebration in honor of the lives that were lost during this very time." Superior said his voice gaining a bit of an edge. "Meredith, when people start dying, what will you do then? They'll go to you asking why you didn't tell them this was going to happen, and you'll be in a real pickle then."

Meredith halted. "then what was I supposed to say!" She said turning to Superior. "You sure as hell didn't try to step in and stop me! Besides, all I told them was it was a bright future and it was!" She worked her jaw swallowing back the lump that was starting to form in her throat. "If this doesn't happen, if we don't hold Naga back long enough for the others to get through the Doom Dimension and Docorrus, we're sunk; because if Naga gets Earth while the brawlers are away this planet will have no future!"

Silence fell upon her outburst, her words echoing off the cinderblock walls surrounding the small stairwell. Superior lowered his head and then lifted it again. "I know. I just want to make sure you understand that your decision will have consequences, and they will be hard to bear. But I respect your decision, and as always I shall stand by you faithfully."

Meredith's expression softened and she smiled slightly. "Thank you Supers, always good to know I have your support." She said as she continued to make her way down the stairs.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Superior asked.

"There's someone I want to check up on before all this starts." Meredith said as her foot hit the landing of the first floor and she made her way to the door at the end of the stairwell. It opened with a loud clang and she shoved it open and began to make her way down the hall to the main entrance.

"Who?" Superior asked rocking to the side slightly.

"You'll see." She said as she exited the apartment complex and made her way down the street.

/-/

While Meredith was winding herself up and preparing for the battle that lay before her, across the galaxy, on Docorrus, another woman was winding down.

Vanessa sighed as she relaxed in the back seat of the hovercraft, Victor up front piloting the craft back home. Vanessa tugged down the zipper of her leather jacket a bit and fanned herself.

"Phew, glad that mission's finally done," She said as she glanced out the window watching as they whizzed past several large decrepit buildings, where hordes of men labored at dressed in rags forced to slave away as women dressed in shiny silver and black uniforms patrolled around making sure work was being done.

Vanessa smirked slightly red eyes flashing with mirth as she watched a man collapse and immediately feel the wrath of the angry officers rain down on him in the form of whips and strikes from a baton. Always so satisfying to watch.

Turning away from the window for a moment Vanessa grabbed her chin and her hand and looked down the road thoughtfully. It had been a while since she'd come down this way, the last time had been when she'd tried to pawn off those two idiots a month ago, what were their names? Rich and Jack? Rick and Jake? Eh, it didn't matter, all that mattered was they were stupid swine who had grown arrogant after being handled by one of the officers at the factory.

Vanessa curled her lip, one of the main reason Vanessa detested allowing men to be in charge of other men was it was a boon in power they didn't deserve, it made them arrogant, violent and more prone to be even more cruel to the other males. In fact she'd learned after purchasing the two for what she'd thought as a steal at 200 Gald each that both were incompetent and violent. She'd had to break up many many fights with the two boys and the other men that she had serving her in her home. They nearly even killed the sweet little boy who did the laundry in the house when they decided to beat him for 'not being quick enough with the laundry'.

Vanessa had been furious with them and had wanted to kill them right then and there, but Pierce came in with a most brilliant way to off them.

"Place an impossible task in front of them and watch them fall apart." Pierce had advised. "Then when they fail as you predicted, you can kill them as painfully as possible."

His suggestion had worked beautifully, she'd sent the two incompetent oafs after Masquerade, knowing full well they didn't stand a ghost of a chance. She believed Hal-G's words about Masquerade's strength, (and eventually confirmed it for herself) and he was more than capable of pummeling the two buffoons and sending them running back to her, and to their well deserved deaths. It had been all to easy to convince Victor to leave Trent's pet Gargonoid's hungry enough that when the two fled in terror they were made into mincemeat by the vicious beasts. An excruciating and fitting death for the two annoying pains.

She chuckled at the memory, turning her attention back to her window. Her lips curved up into a smile as a very familiar gothic styled black castle surrounded by tall black fencing. The hovercraft moved alongside the fence and Vanessa took in the sight of her estate.

As a member of the Elite of Docorrus, Vanessa enjoyed a grand estate and a great deal of wealth, that she'd earned through her service for Docorrus as a huntress. She smiled slightly at the thought previous hunts flashing through her mind before stopping on the one that she was returning from.

She had to admit, Masquerade had been an interesting enemy, and although she was slightly disappointed that in the end she hadn't been the one to take him down. She could approve of the methods used by Hal-G and company to catch the target. Then giving her their worst enemy, Dan Kuso, in exchange for her services was ingenious as well. Overall in spite of all the trouble she ran into for it, she would have to say that all things considering that this hunt had been very successful.

Victor turned into the estate the gate at the front sliding open as the hovercraft drew near, letting it through and into the circle drive surrounding a lovely black fountain with a lovely marble dark bird crafted at the top with its wings spread. Felanoid had questioned why Vanessa had chosen to have the dark bird crafted atop the fountain rather than say a cat like Felanoid, and Vanessa had shrugged it off, saying she liked the bird. 'It reminds me of a phoenix' She had said. 'That no matter what should befall you, you can still manage to rise from the ashes of your mistakes and return better and stronger.' Felanoid was still disgruntled about it, but she'd let it slide.

The hovercraft came to a halt at the front to the castle it bobbed up and down for a moment before it sank down to the ground. Once it had landed the engines shut off and a man dressed in an immaculate suit rushed over from where he was standing in front of the castle and opened the door for her.

"Welcome home Lady Vanessa." The man said bowing low to the ground, taking care to keep his head down as Vanessa disembarked from the craft and stepped out.

Then it happened. She'd gone so long without an episode that she thought she was past them.

But as she stepped out and began to straighten up, her vision went white and suddenly she couldn't see her castle or her doting servants around her.

Instead she was standing on something red at her feet and all she could see were flashes, flashes of light everywhere, everywhere she turned her head she was met with a flash of light. She threw up her arms trying to block out the light but even with her eyes blocked the lights followed her. To make things worse a loud cacophony of voices joined the flashes, the sound too loud, and from too many sources for her to understand.

She took a step back her back meeting something solid behind her. Then a very familiar voice was spoken in her ear.

"Easy Milady, just relax," Her shoulder slumped with relief, _Pierce_. Strong arms wrapped around her body and she was swept off her feet and carried bridal style into the castle. Although Vanessa couldn't see anything as the flashes remained in her line of sight, obscuring her vision.

Vanessa gripped his arm hissing slightly as she reached her free hand up to her head rubbing at her temple trying to force these images away with her will.

She was set down on what she presumed to be her couch, and Vanessa could hear Pierce bark a few orders to her servants as she shivered, the flashes were fading away to blackness.

She knew what was coming next. A sharp shrill sound rang through her head, and in the distance she could see a beam of light slicing through the darkness her mind's eye was perceiving. The sound came again growing louder as a loud ominous rumbling noise could be heard. The beam of light getting bigger and bigger as its source, a looming dark shape rushing towards her drew nearer and nearer.

Vanessa had gone on hunts searching out this monstrosity in hopes of destroying it and getting her peace, but it had been for naught; thus here she was once again facing it down as her servants around her in a panic.

She tried to square her shoulders unsheathe her claws and face it with a snarl on her face and ready to fight. But she was rooted to the spot, unable to do anything but watch as it rushed at her, with nothing to do but close her eyes and brace for it to slam into her.

Something jabbed into her arm and Vanessa took a deep breath eyes snapping open the dark shape inches away before the image faded away leaving her staring up at Pierce, her butler and several of her other servants. Vanessa shuddered and turned her head slightly towards where she felt something jab her in the arm and she could see an empty syringe that Pierce was carefully pulling out of her arm.

"P-Pierce." Vanessa said shakily, her eyes darted to the other servants and butler who were watching the shaken Vanessa with interest. She gritted her teeth and glared at them despite the shivers that wracked her frame.

Pierce caught on quickly, the man took the syringe and turned to look at the servants. "Leave us now." He ordered flatly.

"Yeah come on you lot." Victor's voice came from near the doorway, the teen's arms were crossed as he glared at each of the servants. "You all have work you should be doing, so get to it before me and Trent start giving you more." He said icily.

The servants hastily made a quick exit and were out of the room before another word could be said. Once they were all out Victor stepped out and grabbed the door handle.

"I'll keep the servants are in line." Victor said simply before he closed the door behind him and his footsteps sounded signifying that he was walking away.

Vanessa flopped back against the plush cushions of the red couch in her parlor that she was lying on. She looked blankly up at the white ceiling above her head. Pierce moved away from her side taking the syringe and discarding it in a marked waste basket hidden in a locked cupboard at the corner of the room. Once the syringe had been discarded Pierce closed the cupboard and locked it with a small key. Then he went up to the drawer above the cupboard and locked that as well.

While he was doing that Vanessa studied her surroundings trying to calm her racing heart. It had been a solid year since her last episode, and she'd been so sure she was getting over these stupid impairing nightmares.

"Damn it." Vanessa growled slamming her fist against the cushions.

Pierce walked over to Vanessa and looked down at her. "Are you all right Lady Vanessa?" He asked his one eye running over her examining her for any signs she was in any distress.

"Fine." Vanessa hissed. "Except for the fact that I can't seem to rid myself of these stupid episodes, I thought I was done! My last one was a whole year ago!" She sighed and ran her hand down her face. "Worse I had to have it right in front of the whole damn household!"

"I can have a silencer placed on all those who saw it." Pierce offered, then he bowed his head. "I shouldn't have allowed for you to have an audience during that. For that I apologize and will humbly accept any punishment."

Vanessa groaned. "Fuck punishment, just find me a cure and you'll be good." She grumbled.

Pierce was silent. "I would search the entire galaxy for a cure if you wish it milady." He said straightening up.

"Fuck no, I need you here." Vanessa growled then sighed. "Pft, strongest of the Elites brought down by stupid visions in her head." She grumbled. "If word got out I'd be the laughing stock of them all."

Pierce nodded. "Which is why I shall personally ensure by any means necessary that word will not get out. I am well acquainted with how to handle it after last time." He assured her.

Vanessa grumbled. "Great, now go tell Laur in the kitchen to make me some tea or something, and make it quick. The guy sits around enough all day might as well be useful." She muttered.

Pierce nodded bowing once more. "As you wish milady, I will be back soon with your tea." He said before he stepped out of the double doors and his heavy footsteps sounded heading away from the parlor.

Vanessa growled as she threw an arm over her eyes. This problem of hers would be the end of her, it was always the same, some weird vision, being assaulted with flashes of light, being hemmed in by a large group of people by a box, and then the sound of laughing children with no view at all being an example of some of her episodes. All of which eventually faded away to the huge dark shape rushing at her with its rumbling and piercing shriek heralding its arrival.

Vanessa scowled as she shook her head, the action making her feel sick initially but she forced it off. She got to her feet and went over to a large mirror and stopped in front of it.

She glared at her reflection, she looked pale almost ashen, but her eyes looked a bit off. Rather than being their normal bright crimson like they normally were, they looked… almost magenta. Scowling she turned away from the mirror and unsheathed her claws.

"I am Vanessa Dark." She said firmly clenching and unclenching her clawed hands. "I am the best of the Elites and I will not allow some visions to beat me!" She whipped around to face the mirror. "This is who I am and who I am meant to be! And nothing will keep me from that! Not even you!" She growled glaring at her reflection jabbing a claw at it, the sharp bladed appendage piercing the mirror creating a spiderweb of cracks along the surface, affectively breaking apart Vanessa's reflection.

/-/

Skylord flew towards the glowing beacon in the doom dimension her red eyes narrowed as she flapped her wings harder and harder trying to get there as fast as she physically could.

She spared a glance back at her partner. Jet was still gripping Skylord's neck, her legs and arms encircling as much of Sky's neck as she physically could. Although her grip was strong the girl looked pale and a bit sickly, she'd already gone a day with no food or water and very little sleep. It made Skylord fear for how much longer her partner could last.

"Are we there yet?" Jet croaked, her voice sounding ragged dehydration doing it no favors.

Skylord nodded. "We're almost there! Just a little further! Ha!" With one powerful downstroke of her wings Skylord flew into the beacon the white light bathing her gray underbelly and undersides of her wings silver, and her black body with light.

"Whoa! It's bright!" Skylord said raising a claw to shield her eyes.

"Ah! IT's getting brighter!" Jet cried putting on her shades, the light growing brighter and brighter until it washed out the gloomy and sparse scenery of the doom dimension with white light. It got to the point that even with her shades on Jet had to throw up an arm to cover her eyes to prevent the light from blinding her.

Then just as quickly as it had come, it passed. Skylord found herself standing on smooth ground rather than flapping in midair above a beacon.

Skylord waited a moment before she slowly lowered her arm, Jet doing the same. The two blinked as they looked around in awe of their new surroundings.

They were inside a large room with white columns that reached up to a white marble domed ceiling, a lovely mosaic depicting an obsidian dragon and a white dragon circling the image of a circle of what resembled a planet on the far wall. Across from the mosaic was a hallway with more columns that disappeared into white light. In the center of the room there was a small pool built of brightly colored tiles.

But what took Jet and Skylord's breath away was the was the set of 12 golden statues, with the painting and hallway splitting them into 6 on either side. Some were as tall as Skylord.

"What is this place?" Jet asked sliding off Skylord's back

"I have no idea… Jet! Those statues!" Skylord pointed a claw to the ones on the right side of where they were standing. "They're of the brawlers bakugan and Hydranoid!"

Jet turned and squinted at the statues studying them critically, and sure enough the statues were of Skyress, Tigrerra, Preyas and Gorem in their base forms, and then on the ends were Delta Dragonoid and Dual Hydranoid.

"Wha- but how? Who made them into statues?!" Jet said rushing forwards and looking up at the bakugan. "Did we get sent forwards in time?! Have the Vexos turned them all into statues?!"

Skylord tipped her head feeling completely lost. "What's a vexos?" She asked raising an eye ridge.

Jet frowned. "Wait hold on… This can't be the work of the Vexos…" She said stepping back and studying them more critically. "Yeah no, none of these guys are in their right form for that. They look like they haven't evolved yet."

"Huh." Skylord muttered still not understanding where her partners latest train of thought was carrying her but she merely nodded and turned her attention over to the other side and gaped. "Holy crap that's a statue of me!"

Sure enough on the opposite side the statue across from Dual Hydranoid resembled Skylord, her four wings spread her head held high and her claws out at her sides ready looking fierce and ready to attack. Beside the Skylord statue was a statue of Carniverus, Hydrogator, Strike Lenorence, Chiveria and Fireblick, each in a battle stance looking ready to launch an attack at any moment.

"What is this place?" Jet asked taking a step back and trying to take it all in.

A shadow emerged from behind the Drago statue. "This is the Silent Sanctuary of Vestroia." As the shadow stepped out into the light, Jet and Skylord drew back. Skylord's gem flashing as she prepared to attack, Jet raising an arm defensively in front of her chest tensed up ready to fight or flee.

The entity that had emerged was a lovely obsidian dragoness, she had piercing red eyes, and slight horns on the edge of her head, her large leathery wings were folded at her side, she stood on all fours and her long tail swayed lazily from side to side.

"Relax I mean you no harm," The dragoness said moving to stand in front of the painting. "In fact I've been waiting a long time for you to get here, Jessica Raynet, and Darkus Skylord."

Jet and Skylord exchanged bewildered glances, "You have?" Jet asked.

The dragoness nodded. "Indeed, because I need your help."

"Help?" Skylord echoed eyes narrowed as she wrapped her tail slightly around Jet protectively.

"Vestroia is in grave danger, and things have fallen apart, I need you to get things in motion to fix them." The dragoness said simply.

"And how are we going to do that?" Jet asked tilting her head.

The dragoness took a step forwards, red eyes flashing as water began to rise from the pool until it formed a reflective surface in front of Skylord and Jet. The two eyeing the surface as it shone brightly and an image of a purpleish planet appeared in the surface.

"I need you to go to Docorrus." The dragoness said.

/-/

Preview for Chapter 2:

Hey Brawlers, long time no see! Dan here and boy things have taken a turn for the worse. Turns out that Naga betrayed Masquerade, selling him out to Docorrus. Now we're stuck in a cell together, but luckily for me I finally get to find out what's really been going on. While Masquerade's telling me his side of the story, Shun teams up with Mike and Tyler to try and get out of the Doom Dimension. Man, what I wouldn't give to see that. Bakugan Brawl! Catch you later guys!

A/N:

Okay so this chapter primarily focuses on Meredith, Vanessa and Jet. You're all probably wondering 'what's going on with Vanessa' but well it'll all be revealed in time.

Figuring out how to start this off was REALLY hard, and I admit Doom and Docorrus isn't mapped out completely. I'm going to be changing and shifting things as I go, but hopefully I can make it just as awesome as the first part of the Dual Dimensions's series.

So tell me what you think so far, and my goal for when I get the next chapter up will be April 6th, which is my Birthday.

Initially I wanted ot post on April 6th, but I realized I'd much rather get it up now than wait.

Plus I wonder how many of you guys will think it's an April Fools joke.

On Another Note I have another question for you guys. On my profile I'm going to post a poll that will ask you guys which of my stories that I haven't updated in ages would you guys want me to bring back, or in the case of say Places Switched, Double Dare and Temptation make a sequel to?

Until next time!


	2. Seeing Double

A/N: Drat missed my birthday. Also I went back and I read some of DD and I went… Dang, I really feel like I over do the dialogue and the lines feel too short. Granted, that could be due to the screen being really big and the lines be stretched that way.

But anyways, moving on I've been reading through Breezyfeather's Ultimatum, and it's really good, really well written and considering that now it and the first part of Dual Dimensions have the same amount of faves, its very worthy. If Breezy's fic manages to unseat the shunxAlice story on the top I'll be over the moon. No offense to the person who wrote it. But Breezy if you're reading this AN (and are hopefully not dead since you've gone silent…) and if DD should fail to rise to the top, make ultimatum the number 1 most favorited bakugan story, just so that we can unseat that shunxalice fanfic at the top.

I'll try with DD but well, after the flop of Dancing Shadows I'm at the point where I'm just here for the fun of it and just hoping that SOMEONE will unseat that shunxalice story on top. It just bugs the heck out of me, no they're not a pairing it's not canon!

Jet: That's prolly why we're never going to be the top story.

JetravenEx: Because I have an undeniable distaste for ShunxAlice featured as a story. I might've shoved the two together before GI but I like him with Fabia (even now if I'm feeling really freaking lazy), or with Dan or Masquerade.

Mike: Or both.

JetravenEx: Yeah…. *smiles crookedly*

Masquerade: DAMN IT JET KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS PG!

JetravenEx: Shut up I'm 19 now I'll think whatever thoughts I want!

Mike: *sigh* before this dissolves into complete chaos, let's get the chapter rolling.

Dan: Also since the boss lady has forgotten to do so for the first chapter JetravenEx does not own Bakugan.

JetravenEx: I own bakugan balls... just not the series. T.T

Chapter 2

After saying they'd screwed up, Masquerade had gone quiet, retreating to the bottom bunk while Dan surveyed their shared cell.

First he went to the bars and door where he'd been shoved in. He grabbed the bars squeezing them and shaking them testing their strength. The bars creaked just a bit, but they were solid and thick and although they creaked they successfully barred the hallway from them.

Dan sighed and leaned forwards resting his forehead against the metal, the metal was cold and a bit grimy but Dan ignored it. Instead he focused on the hallway.

The hallway was made of simple stone with torches set in between every cell casting weak light into the cells. In the cell across from his and Masquerade's cell he could see three kids, looking to be about his age lying around on the stone cold floor. Dan's heart clenched at the sight. They wore nothing but dirty tattered brown rags that hung off their thin forms, their hair a grown out birds nest of snarls and tangles. But worst of all were the eyes.

Dan had only caught sparing glances of the kids trapped in cells like him and what he'd seen was enough to make knots form in his stomach and drive all pleasant thoughts from his mind. But actually being stuck looking into one of the kids blank dull eyes, made Dan actually want to be sick. His mouth went dry and he swore he felt nauseous.

"Don't stare at them like they're something in a zoo." Masquerade's voice cut through the silence and snapped Dan out of his dark thoughts. The brunette turned to look at the blond who was lying on his back staring at the boards holding the top bunk in place above his head. "They're already stuck in a cage, their whole lives sucked out of them; they don't need someone to gape at them as well." His blue eyes finally moved away from the boards to lock gazes with Dan. "They deserve at least that small amount of courtesy."

Dan scoffed. "Oh yeah and you're all about courtesy." He hissed turning away from the front of the cell to focus on the blond who was mostly hidden by the shadows of their cell. 3 solid walls, the only form of light coming from the torches outside, it reminded him of the dungeons of medieval times. 3 walls of brown stone. On one side there was a bed, and that was about it. That's when Dan realized they were missing one key amenity.

"Wait… Where do you go to the bathroom?" Dan asked slowly eyes going over to Masquerade. He waited for a moment, Masquerade's expression twisting.

"Well there's a bucket over there." The blond said eyes narrowing at the object as if it had offended him.

Dan gaped at the brown wooden bucket. "Are you serious?!" He looked at the bucket and then back at Masquerade and then back at the bucket. "What is this the… " His face scrunched up as he glared up at the ceiling digging in his mind for the term that was darting away from him. "the… Old ages?"

"I believe the term you're searching for is 'Dark Ages' and apparently." Masquerade said turning his attention back to the boards again. He seemed to like just staring blankly at them, the bastard. "But don't worry about it too much, they'll take us out. They've taken me out at least once a day since I got dragged here for my 'education'." He hissed eyes narrowing.

"Education?" Dan said a sinking feeling beginning to develop in his gut.

Masquerade scowled. "To turn me into an obedient _pet_ for some Docorrian to buy," He snarled and then scoffed. "Like I would lower myself to such a degree to be someone's _pet_ answering to their every beck and call."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "But isn't that what you did when you were Naga's underling?" He asked slowly.

Masquerade's head snapped towards him and Dan flinched at the heat of the glare Masquerade directed towards him. "Don't. Mention that rotten _lizard_ to me." He spat. "If I wasn't trapped here I'd be plotting the bastard's swift and painful death." He said glowering.

Dan blinked and he tilted his head. "But the last time I saw you, you handed me over to Vanessa to keep me from getting in the way of Naga's plans." Masquerade grimaced but Dan continued taking a step closer to him. "Did you do something to Naga that caused him to send you here so quickly after I was?" Dan said sounding very confused.

Masquerade didn't say anything for a moment he just bowed his head and closed his eyes heaving a heavy sigh. "I was sent here days before you got here Dan," He said softly sitting up and setting his arm on his bent knee opening his eyes to look blankly at the bars of their cell. "That wasn't me you've been seeing lately,"

"What do you mean?" Dan asked moving closer to the blond.

Masquerade sighed. "Recently have I been… Acting differently?"

Dan frowned and looked up at the ceiling. "Well…"

"Actually." Masquerade cut him off turning to look at him. "Tell me everything I've done since I escaped you guys at the hospital." He said.

Dan frowned eyebrows furrowing. "Why? Did that-"

"Just tell me!" Masquerade snapped leaning towards Dan his eyes focused on Dan with such intensity that a shudder passed through Dan.

"Well…" Dan glanced to the wall next to him kicking slightly at the ground as he tried to dredge up what had happened. "Oh! You'd kidnapped Alice that night, and so we had to send Spectra after you." Masquerade's expression twisted at the name of the other masked brawler before forcing his expression to be more neutral when Dan eyed him warily. He waved his hand for Dan to continue.

"Then after we sent Spectra to fight you, he came back claiming he'd beaten you." A snort came out of Masquerade but this time Dan continued on despite this. "Then when we all got together to celebrate it… You attacked Billy and sliced up his chest."

Masquerade's eyes darkened and he looked away, he shifted his position so he was sitting with his legs dangling over the bed, wringing his hands. Then without turning his head back to face Dan he asked in a quiet voice. "Is he-?"

"Dead? No, but he was hurt real bad." Dan said his tone somber. "I-I was the one who found him. I'd been stressed out. Just, Mike-"

"Jet's friend right?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah he came up to me before Spectra showed up at the party and he tried to tell me, warn me that something wasn't right about the whole thing. He told me not to trust Spectra. After we sent him after you, Jet said mostly the same, but Viki shot her down…" He grimaced. "Viki said Jet was just protecting you because she had feelings for you."

"She shouldn't…" Masquerade murmured bowing his head. Then his head snapped up his blue eyes looking panicked. "Jet! I didn't do anything to her… Did I?" He said his tone sounding almost pleading.

Dan looked down. "After I found Billy, well I. I couldn't take it, I shut down. I passed out and was out of it for a few days. When I came to you showed up and told me that Jet crashed and burned." Masquerade swallowed thickly. "You insulted me a bit, and then handed me over to Vanessa." He looked at Masquerade and noted Masquerade's expression. The blond looked pale and stricken his eyes focused on the ground. "That wasn't you… was it." Dan said uncertainly.

Masquerade took a deep breath and worked his jaw a moment before he lifted his head to look at Dan. Although he'd schooled his features into a blank expression once more, Dan could see the pain in his blue eyes.

"No," He said slowly. "Naga… When Spectra attacked me, he lost the brawl but he didn't accept his loss gracefully" He gestured to his right shoulder that he move slightly wincing as a long scar became apparent making Dan's eyes widen. "He brought out some kind of laser cutter and got me with a good swipe, I teleported away to somewhere else in the mansion and tried to recover."

"Why didn't you come to us? Or to Jet?" Dan asked.

"Would you have believed me?!" Masquerade demanded punching the mattress below him. "If I had shown up on your guys doorstep bleeding from my shoulder and told you Spectra had lost and had attacked me, would you have really shown me kindness? Or would you believe I'd deserved it, especially since you seem to believe that I kidnapped Alice."

Dan drew back frowning. He opened his mouth to retort then shook his head and looked away, Masquerade scowling.

"That's what I thought." Masquerade hissed. "And as for why I didn't go to Jet… I didn't want him to follow me to her… though she means nothing to me!" He added with a snarl, Dan snorting. "He might've tried to hurt her to get to me, and I needed to do whatever was necessary to find out what his motives were."

Dan decided not to ask him what Masquerade believed to be 'necessary'.

Masquerade gritted his teeth. "He found where I had gone to recover, and he tried to slice me again. I teleported behind him, tackled him and then pinned him down, I demanded to know what he wanted. But…" He hesitated looking to the left for a moment before focusing back on Dan. "When I tackled him he must've hit his head… hard or badly and he passed out."

"I thought that was it, but then well… stuff started getting weird." Then he laughed weakly. "I was weakened by bloodloss so when it happened I thought I was going crazy."

"What happened?" Dan asked.

Masquerade sighed. "A clone of myself came and attacked me, and like I said I was bleeding badly from my shoulder, so I just thought I was delirious or something, I had been on the verge of passing out anyways, so I figured I'd wake up to Hal-G yelling at me about getting blood all over the floor." He scowled. "I woke up to something much worse."

/Flashback/

Masquerade groaned as he came to blue eyes opening slowly. His head was killing him and he had an awful pain in his shoulder. His vision was somewhat blurry but after blinking several times his vision cleared up and he swore when he saw the brown stones within the ceiling.

'_I swear if this is another dungeon in my head…' _Masquerade moved to get up but something held him fast to the surface he was lying on. Jolting he jerked his head downwards and could just begin to see iron cuffs that encased his wrists keeping him strapped down to the shiny silver surface he was on.

"What the hell?" He hissed quietly his mind snapping out of its fog as he tried to remember what had happened last. He screwed up his left eye as he thought hard. He'd… He'd brawled that freak in the bird mask and the matching feather coat and won. Then… the guy, Spectrum or something attacked him with some weird energy weapon. But Masquerade took him out, potentially even killing him with how hard he'd smashed the bird brains head into the floor. But that didn't explain the strapped down to the table thing… He focused back on the ceiling and frowned, it was then he realized there was a distinct lack of weight on his face.

'_My mask?! Where the hell is my-"_

"Oh look, he's awake." Masquerade stiffened and slowly looked to his left where the voice had emanated from. The horribly and impossibly familiar voice. Footsteps sounded and a perfect doppelganger of Masquerade walked up to his side sneering down at the trapped original. "For a moment there we thought you'd die before we could complete the transfer."

"What the hell are you?!" Masquerade demanded glaring at the fake.

The fake laughed. "You mean you didn't figure it out at the library?" He reached down a red and block gloved hand grabbing a fistful of Masquerade's hair and yanking hard. Masquerade hissed as his head was forced back straining his neck slightly. "I'm the superior version of you, the one who's going to serve Naga in your stead, since you've outlived your usefulness."

"What?!" Masquerade said staring at the fake in shock.

The fake shook his head and released Masquerade's hair the original trying to conceal his wince of pain from the action. "Hey, Doctor, you want to spell it out for him?"

A dark grating cackle met the fakes words that set Masquerade's teeth on edge, and Masquerade scowled darkly as Hal-G stepped up beside the fake.

"I should've known you'd do something like this, what did you do to me?! Where did that-that thing! Come from?!" Masquerade demanded straining against his bonds.

Hal-G laughed. "Now, now don't be difficult. I had hoped to wipe your memories and transfer them all to the clone, but well… Unfortunately you actually took the time to place fail safes in your mind to protect your mind. Not enough to keep me from copying them into the new Masquerade, but enough to keep me from wiping the slate."

Masquerade snarled. "Stay the fuck out of my head!" He spat.

Hal-G snorted. "A bit slow on the uptake today aren't you Masquerade? I've already pulled every memory of your existence as Masquerade and placed them in the new model." He said nodding to the copy who stood beside him with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. "I know that's hard for your concussed, addled brain to keep up with but do try. I'd like to enjoy rubbing this in your face to the fullest."

Masquerade scowled but said nothing.

"Truth be told, I've been waiting for an opportunity to get rid of you and have you replaced from the start long ago. I knew Naga's idea to recruit a weak, abused little boy to be our tool to send the bakugan to the doom dimension would only lead to failure. After all, you have this little problem of humanity, and well at first it seemed you might be useful to us in spite of that handicap." Hal-G snorted. "But then of course your humanity reared its ugly head when you spared Dan Kuso's dragonoid the day you first encountered him!"

Masquerade snarled straining against his bonds once more, he felt something pull in his shoulder but he ignored it. "I told you why the fuck I did that! Naga even agreed with my plans!" He spat. "You're the one who can't seem to-" The clone socked him hard in the gut knocking the air out of Masquerade cutting his words off with a ragged gasp.

"Well sometimes Lord Naga… Needs a little _help_ to know what is truly best." Hal-G said waving his hand dismissively as the clone stepped back from Masquerade the original fighting to recover. Hal-G continued on. "But I knew that the best would be to get rid of the human factor. I thought of many ways to accomplish that, I could expose you to even more negative energy see if it would trigger a transformation that would make you more similar to myself, but I figured you'd be too weak to handle that. There was also the option of simply replacing you… But after seeing just how 'useful' the others have been, I came to realize after Vanessa's failure that in spite of your little 'humanity' problem you were incredibly powerful and by far the best minion."

"So you created a clone of me?" Masquerade said glaring at the clone.

"I'm far better than just a clone of you." The clone said he glanced in askance to Hal-G who grinned and nodded the fake reaching up to his mask that he'd stolen off Masquerade.

"Although Alica is a pitiful minion in comparison to you, she did give me a brilliant idea on how to create the perfect servant for Naga. Observe!" Hal-G said gesturing dramatically to the fake as the fake pulled off his mask and Masquerade watched shocked at the transformation that began. The fake's blond hair fell down turning orange as it fell, the clothes morphing into a yellow coat over a green halter top and white shorts; but the real kicker was the face behind the mask. The harsh and sharp features of the visible portion of Masquerade's face with the mask on melted into the softer and feminine features of a girl.

Masquerade gaped as his blue eyes stared into Alice Gehabich's empty brown eyes.

Hal-G laughed at Masquerade's reaction. "Allow me to introduce the new Masquerade, none other than my sweet granddaughter Alice!"

A/N:

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahzahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

I remember how everyone was asking, 'Is Masquerade connected to Alice? Or is he his own person' Or how everyone kept commenting on how Masquerade was really a girl when Jet demonstrated feelings for him. Well guess what!

HE'S BOTH!

Okay… he started as his own person and then Hal-G came in and did some stuff that resulted in Alice becoming a more twisted and evil version of the original Masquerade! But… still.

I got you all!

So tell me what you think of my brilliant way of handling the whole Masquerade/Alice deal, and tell me what you want to happen next.

Also I know I promised Shun, Mike and Tyler would make an appearance but it just didn't happen. They'll be in the next chapter for sure I promise. And there'll be more Jet and Meredith to follow after that! :D

So please review to help keep me motivated to keep updating!


	3. The Reality of the Doom

A/N: I am so tired, college is just killing me right now so I'm calling in the reserves.

Human! Superior: *enters* Which would be me.

JetravenEx: Anyways even though college is almost over I just, I need a break so I'm letting Supers hand the A/Ns for now. You guys give him the same respect you do me all right? *looks around* Okay? Good, I'm going to bed. *waves hand at Superior* all yours.

H! Superior- *adjusts visor on his face before dropping into the desk chair* all right guys listen up, Jet's going through some crap right now, so we're going to make things easier on here and from now on me and the other OC's are running the AN's so that way the boss lady can have a moment to relax. So I'll respond to your guys questions and comments.

MegamanXZ-

H!Superior- I must advise you to ease up, Miss JetravenEx is enduring a very difficult time in her life and her schooling and real life must come before writing. Please try to understand this, but I will agree with your statement that bakugan is awesome. *taps a few keys on the keyboard* Now onto the next one.

Chquine-harvinellisse:

H!Superior- You and me both, although I may be a creation of Miss JetravenEx I can't shed any light on what she has planned in store for the characters to come. *grabs chin and narrows his eyes slightly* I really can't predict what's to come. *shrugs* but that's what makes reading fun right?

Hot Chocolate and Muffinz:

H!Superior- *gives a bit of a half smile* ah, the girl who ships me and Miss JetravenEx, if I keep these appearances up your idea might come to fruition. Anyways, I do not think it is possible for Miss JetravenEx to stop torturing you, particularly because she does not go out to do so. She just goes out to torture us, her charries in many ways possible. *rubs at his side slightly* But maybe if you keep protesting she might stop torturing us… Or not… more likely not. *sighs*

Meredith- *poofs in beside Superior* I heard my name, am I causing someone's head to explode again?

Superior(at this point you get that he's the humanized version)- Oh good, with you here I can handoff the responsibility of discussing the whole madness of who you're paired with. *sigh* I can't wait till we actually get to that.

Meredith- Tell me about it! Personally I like the guy im supposed to be with. But its fun to think of all the characters I could be paired with.

Superior- *frowns* I'm not sure. I mean that would mean theres the possibility of you being paired with Shadow, or Lync.

Meredith- *lips curl in distaste* hmm I see your point. Not that JetravenEx would pair me with Shadow, he's set with Mylene in her mind. No shaking that. But ugh Lync? I mean he's cute but he can be such an annoying little guy, I'd sooner date 'holier than though' Hydron over him.

Hydron- Does this mean _I _get a cameo?

Meredith- No. Not if I have anything to say about it.

Hydron- Oh come on Merry, don't be like that.

Meredith- *eye twitches then turns to audience and holds up a finger* please excuse me for one moment. *turns to hydron pulling out Darkus Superial Dragonoid as she does so* You have 5 seconds before I sic my Superior on you.

H! Superior- Meredith, come on no need to have my other self- *trails off as Meredith gives him a dirty look* Really surely there can be… *sighs and relents* fine do whatever however. *slams Mecha Crusher into the ground launching Hydron and Meredith out of the room* Do it outside!

Several soft thuds sound outside followed by a roar and Hydron screaming as Superior sighs and adjusts his black jacket settling into his seat.

Superior: Ugh, okay next reviewer.

Strato-abyss17

Superior: Its up in the air when Skylord is going to evolve, it's set to happen in Doom and Docorrus (as far as I know), but I'm also aware that Lady JetravenEx is debating when to have Skylord evolve. But you're correct she is on the verge of evolving and she will evolve eventually. Just no telling when that will actually be *rubs the back of his neck sheepishly* Sorry. But thanks for your support. That's always appreciated.

Breezyfeather

Superior: Hello Breezy, glad to know you're not dead, always sad for us characters when we lose a much loved member of the audience.

JetravenEx: *pops up from somewhere below the desk* I still remember the day you called what would happen in Chapter 30 (I think) of DD, such glorious memories.

Superior: *glares at JetravenEX* I thought we agreed that I was handling this now?

JetravenEx: Still my AN I can pop up if I want to. But I'm going to go back to sleep now *slowly ducks down below the desk*

Superior: …. *glances at where JetravenEx had come from and then back at the audience then glances back at where JetravenEx had come from before sighing and shaking his head* Anyways, we appreciate your continuing to follow this story Breezy. Also I am going to tell you although JetravenEx has offered you her bunker to protect you from the brawlers wrath I shall remain impartial. Partially because *looks pointedly at where JetravenEx had popped out* I can relate to being tormented by an evil writer!

JetravenEx: *pops up and blows a raspberry at Superior*

Superior: *rolls eyes* You are seriously incapable of acting your age aren't you? *shakes head* next reviewer.

Antex the Legendary Zoroark-

Superior: Yes JetravenEx has pulled the most ingenious way to deal with the whole Alice/Masquerade thing, lets give her a round of applause. *claps dully* Anyways, thank you for your patronage as always, and now we can finally move onto the chapter. *groans and falls back into chair looking blankly up at the ceiling for a moment* I know I agreed to this but damn! That took forever. Okay let's roll the chapter.

Chapter 3

The Bakugan cartoon did not do the Doom Dimension justice.

Mike came to this conclusion after he and Tyler had been trapped within it for over an hour. In the show the brawlers had merely walked around and existed within it (especially Dan who'd had to spend _at least_ 12 hours in the Doom Dimension) like nothing was wrong. The brawlers didn't shiver from the chill of the doom dimension. It didn't show them coughing as they found it harder to breath in some of the more foggy and smog filled areas. There were no signs of weakness due to hunger or dehydration. The doom dimension shown on the TV had nothing on the reality Mike and Tyler were dealing with.

First off being soaking wet didn't help matters. Mike had been forced to take off his soaked black shirt right away, realizing that being wet would make things worse. He'd quickly shed it and thrown on his mostly dry hoodie without it. It kept him marginally warmer, but not by much. Tyler didn't have that option. He'd decided that wet clothes was better than no clothes (Mike had hastily agreed with this) and was okay at the moment, but Mike was beginning to see him shivering more and more frequently as time went on. It had gotten to the point where Carniverus who was out in battle form was walking very close by the blond to try and offer him some warmth.

"Mike?" Tyler asked breaking the silence they'd been in since they arrived. "How much longer till we find Jet?"

Mike frowned as he took a moment to survey their surroundings. They were currently walking along a long plateau that was just wide enough for the two boys and their two bakugan to walk on it, and had two steep drops on either side. He could see pretty far into the distance but he didn't see any sign of any other bakugan at all. Well, besides the broken and decaying bakugan that lay in the trenches on either side of the plateau that Mike and Tyler were traversing. But no matter how far Mike squinted into the distance, there was no flash of red from Dan's Drago, there was no hint of Tigrerra's white fur peeking out between the faraway crags or Preyas's loud voice echoing across the doom dimension. Worse, there was no sign of Jet or Skylord.

"I'm not sure." Mike said honestly frowning as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

Tyler's stomach groaned and the boy moaned and wrapped his arms around it wincing. "I hope its soon I'm so hungry and cold and I don't like this place." He mumbled shaking his head.

Mike bit his lip as he looked around. "How bout we walk a bit further and try to find a place to rest for a while. We can see about setting up some kind of fire…"

"Fire?!" Tyler perked up at the word all his pain and distress immediately forgotten as Mike uttered the magic word whirling around to look at him eyes wide and shining with barely restrained excitement. "We can have fire?!"

Mike blinked, then he smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, but first we've got to find a-"

Tyler turned to Carniverus and jabbed a finger ahead. "Carniverus! Go on ahead and find us a place where we can shelter." He instructed the wolf nodding seeming to have perked up with Tyler's boost of energy.

Carniverus took off ahead getting farther and farther ahead while the boys continued to make their way along the plateau.

"But what will we burn?" Hydrogator asked glancing around at the barren landscape of crags, valleys, rocks and corpses. "Its not like there's a whole lot of firewood." He pointed out.

Tyler's expression fell slightly as he looked around his eyes falling upon the fallen bakugan in the trench. "Then we'll have to use the corpses." He said nodding to the bakugan corpses that lay in the trench beside the plateau.

Mike grimaced. "Really?" He said shaking his head slightly exchanging glances with Hydrogator, the Aquos bakugan looking slightly taken aback with the idea. "That-"

"We need a fire." Tyler said simply turning to Mike his face deadly serious, which made Mike shiver with unease. "And we need fuel to burn it, and the only fuel we've got present are the corpses."

Mike shook his head still looking disgusted. "I dunno Tyler, its just…" He trailed off.

"They're already dead man, and if they're decomposing as bad as they are already they've been dead a while. Plus we might not even need a whole corpse, we'd prolly just need like an arm or something." Tyler said reaching up a hand to tap his chin eyes narrowing slightly in thought.

Mike shuddered. "Lets focus on finding a camp first."

A howl of pain erupted from somewhere ahead snapping the two boys and Hydrogator's attention in the direction Carniverus had gone.

"Carniverus!" Hydrogator bellowed as he hurried forwards, moving with all the speed of an angry alligator, which was surprisingly _very _fast to the point where Mike and Tyler had to sprint after him to keep him in their sight.

As they drew nearer and nearer to the source of Carniverus's howl they could see green fire blasts and fragments of earth getting hurled about. Then a burst of water joined the rocks and fire when Hydrogator joined the fray.

Mike growled. "Who are they fighting?" He muttered forcing himself to quicken his pace, Tyler giving a sound of protest against the increased pace but picked up speed regardless.

A birdlike shriek pierced the air and there was a soft thud up ahead as something hit the ground.

Finally Mike and Tyler arrived at the clearing where Carniverus and Hydrogator were growling warily at the downed green bird, a very familiar person dressed in purple and black kneeling next to the birds head. Mike's expression melted into one of relief.

"Shun!" Mike cried the ninja's head snapping up and he blinked.

"I thought that alligator looked familiar." Shun said as he pushed himself to his feet, Skyress beginning to pick herself up from the ground. She looked okay a bit roughed up, but no permanent damage appeared to have been done. Shun frowned as he looked at Mike and Tyler. "So you got sent here too," Mike nodded at that one wincing slightly. Shun turned his head to eye Tyler. "Who's your friend?"

Mike turned to Tyler and then looked back to Shun "This is Tyler Gyron, he's another kid from my world."

"Oh so you guys told them we're from another world?" Tyler asked Mike nodded. There was a brief pause before Tyler ducked his head and said, none too quietly "Did you tell them about the show?" which made Shun's eyes narrow slightly in suspicion.

Mike glared at Tyler. "No, but thank you for broadcasting it." He said, Tyler ducked his head looking a bit sheepish. To Shun he waved his hand dismissively. "It's not important, what is important is finding a way out of here, you okay for teaming up with us?"

Shun frowned slightly as he dusted himself off. "Well seeing as I haven't found any of the others yet and the two extra bakugan would be helpful in case we ran into some more troublesome monsters like Skyress. Then yeah I guess I don't have much choice."

Mike smiled slightly. "Glad to have you with us Shun. Now let's see if we can't come up with a way out of here.

"Yeah cause being stuck here would be really really bad, I'd rather not die of dehydration thank you." Tyler said which earned him a glare from both Shun and Mike. The blond boy blinked and held up his hands. "What?"

Mike sighed and shook his head before turning to Shun. "Let's go find some shelter, come on." He said as he continued heading down in the direction he and Tyler had been going, Shun and Tyler followed behind him with their bakugan trailing slowly after them.

/-/

While Mike and Tyler were joined by Shun, Jet and Skylord were in the Silent Sanctuary with the strange dragoness that had urged them to go to Docorrus.

Jet and Skylord stared at the image of the purple planet and then shifted their gazes to look up at the towering dragoness.

"Um," Jet said reaching up to rub the back of her head. "What exactly _is_ Docorrus?

The dragoness nodded to the planet pictured in the floating water above the small pool "Docorrus is a dark world, it is run by a corrupt matriarch government. On this planet it is believed that men are second class, and are treated as such by the females." The dragoness's eyes narrowed. "In fact on this planet its common practice for them to keep them like you humans would say, a canine companion." The dragoness said Jet's eyes widening.

"Seriously? That's awful! How could they do such a thing! I mean I know some guys can be sexist on Earth but I mean a whole gender being seen as second class?" Jet said shaking her head. "That's just so bizarre. How'd that even happen?"

The dragoness's tail swished behind her as she shifted her wings slightly. "It's a very long story and we don't have time to discuss it, however since you are female Jessica you shall have no trouble traversing Docorrus. But I felt it best to warn you about Docorrus's different view on men before you got into some trouble for it."

Jet nodded. "Sounds, reasonable I guess, but why do we need to go to Docorrus in the first place?"

"Yeah we need to get back to Earth to stop that masked freak from doing more damage!" Skylord said her claws scraping slightly against the tiled floor.

The dragoness actually let out a bark of laughter at that making Jet and Skylord snarl. The dragoness quickly composed herself and shook her head still chuckling a bit. "And how, pray tell, would you stop him when you couldn't beat him at your present power level?" She asked raising an eyeridge at the two of them. "I'd be wasting my much needed energy to send you back only for you to end up in the doom dimension once more."

Jet gritted her teeth and scowled but lowered her gaze to the floor, having no real response to the dragoness's words.

Skylord growled and glanced awa seeming to mull this over for a moment, before she turned back to the regal black dragoness. "Then give me the power to evolve! I'll evolve and take down Masquerade's Hydranoid for sure this time!" She said curling her clawed hand into a fist and shaking it. "I'll do whatever I have to and stop him for sure."

"The same goes for me!" Jet said lifting her head and locking eyes with the black dragoness. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop Masquerade and Hydranoid."

The dragoness nodded and seemed to smile slightly. "It is good to hear that you are both prepared to do 'whatever' to stop them, but unfortunately I cannot give you the power to stop them."

Skylord and Jet drooped at her words but the Dragoness waved her tail.

"Instead I am going to send you to Docorrus where you will make your way to the Sky Cave, there you should make contact with the spirit of the Ancient Bakugan Nobility Sky." Skylord's head snapped up and her eyes widened in shock but the dragoness continued regardless. "She will be quite willing to help you especially if you tell her that Oserian sent you to be tried."

"Tried?" Jet echoed. "But-"

Oserian rolled her eyes. "Surely you weren't expecting us to just _hand_ _over_ the power? We need to be certain you are worthy of the effort we put in, to get you to Docorrus and then to try you for your right to the power you seek." She said. "Such entitled children these days, you give them a bakugan and they think they deserve the world." She said with a snort shaking her head before she focused back on Jet and Skylord.

"What'll happen in the trial?" Jet asked tentatively.

Oserian shrugged. "I do not know, all I know is that you will be tested thoroughly, the toughness of your body, the resiliency of your mind, and the strength of your heart."

Jet gulped slightly. "Sounds tough."

Oserian nodded. "Oh it will be, it will be extremely tough, but if you're driven and you desire to make changes for the better you will prevail." She said raising her left claw and placed it through the image of Docorrus of the floating water mirror.

Jet and Skylord watched awed as the dragoness moved her claw in a clockwise motion through the water that remained resulting in a swirl that began to alter and change; before it settled into a swirly blue portal was in front of them.

Oserian removed her claw but the portal continued to swirl even without her help. "This will take you to Docorrus. If you wish to go forth then step forwards,"

Skylord nodded and stepped up towards the portal shrinking down into ball form and landing on Jet's shoulder. Jet took a step forwards as well before she hesitated and looked up at the dragoness who was peering down at them.

"What happens… if we fail?" Jet asked slowly looking up at Oserian nervously.

Oserian chuckled and barred her teeth. "Why I take your soul and eat it!" She said with a laugh making Jet pale and gulp going stiff, Skylord looking a bit stiff as well. Oserian raised an eyeridge as the two locked up and she rolled her eyes. "Jeez I was kidding, eat souls? Just, eww. Be a waste of effort to even try."

Jet relaxed marginally at that as did Skylord, "So then-?"

"If you fail then you're stuck on Docorrus to figure your own way back to Earth or remain there, but from this point on I won't be offering you anymore help." Oserian said. "So there'll be no more saves if you royally mess up." She said.

Jet nodded her head in understanding before turning her head to focus on the swirling portal in front of her. "All right, I understand, thank you." She said looking up at the dragoness. "You saved our lives and gave us a chance, I appreciate it."

Oserian shrugged. "Great, glad to hear it now lets get on to Docorrus and onto passing the trial all right?"

Jet did a mock salute. "You got it! We'll pass this test and when we come back we'll send Masky and his hydranoid packing!" She said before she turned to the portal and took off into it at a run. "BANZAI!" She cried as she was sucked into the swirling portal.

Oserian waited a moment watching the portal for a moment, then she let the water cease to rotate and become a levitating puddle of water on its side. She let it drop with a splash back into the pool before turning her head to the ridiculous figure who had seated themselves on the foot of the Drago statue. They were definitely a humanoid with short brown hair, a stripy blue and white top, topped off with a bright red fez on top.

"So that's one down," The figure said reaching up a hand to adjust the bright red fez that was perched atop their head.

"Indeed, but many more to go, and we're running out of time." Oserian's red eyes narrowed as she slammed her foot down onto the marble tiles. "It's only a matter of time before the Six Ancient Warriros catch wind the brawlers are here and we need to prevent them from meeting at all costs."

"So you want me to find them first?" The figure asked tilting their head the fez shifting slightly with the movement.

Oserian nodded. "And no dilly dallying this time! We're short on time as it is.

The figure nodded jumping to their feet and giving Oserian a thumb up. "Don't worry your head 'bout it 'Serian, I'll track those brawlers down lickety split. The ancients won't even get a chance to catch a glimpse of the brawlers before I send them to Docorrus."

"See that you do," Oserian said nodding before turning away waving her tail dismissively. "Be on your way Rexi I require a nap to recharge my energy."

The figure, Rexi did an over-exaggerated bow the fez tumbling off her head, but the girl (in the light it was a bit more apparent that she was a girl) was able to quickly snatch it up from the air before it could hit the ground. Straightening up and returning her fez to the top of her head Rexi snapped her fingers a portal appearing beside her. "Later boss!" She called waving before turning around and disappearing into the portal.

Oserian huffed before she moved behind the golden statues disappearing into the shadows leaving the Silent Sanctuary silent once more.

/-/

Preview:

Hey guys, Meredith here. So while me and Superior are out taking care of business, you won't believe who we ran into. Seriously this guy is around in this world too? Even _I _didn't see the arrival of yet another masked villain. But is he really a villain this time round? Definitely not if I have anything to say bout it! It's time for the Bakugan Defenders to gain a new ally from darkness. Bakugan Brawl! Sorry Masky, but this guy's mine!

A/N:

Sorry Superior I'm taking over the ending A/N for now I just want to get it done.

H!Superior: I understand, go ahead.

Right, anyways, this is majorly filler. I'm still working out what's going to happen so bear with me as I try to get my footing. Plus it didn't help that what I initially had in didn't quite fit so I had to move it to being the 4th chapter while this became the 3rd chapter.

But anyways what do you guys think is Oserian friend or foe? IS she trying to help the brawlers and if so why is she trying to keep them from the Ancient Warriors?

Also who do you think Meredith's meeting up with in the next chapter?

Also shout outs to my dear friend chquine-harvinellisse who has recently added Tyler to her story 'A series of events that lead to one end' so go see what kind of shenigans ensue as a result. And a shout out to StarWarsLover1998 who's currently pulling some ideas from DD and D&amp;D for their story Bakugan Crime Stopper Squad: The Docorrus Invasion. So go check those out if you get the chance and I look forwards to seeing your reviews!


	4. More Bloody Masked Brawlers!

A/N: To avoid spoilers in the A/N all responses to reviews are at the bottom of this chapter. So enjoy and I'll be seeing you at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 4

The sun was high in the sky by the time the gates leading to the park where the brawler liked to brawl came into view.

Meredith sighed with relief glad to see that she was getting so close to her goal. All she had to do was cut through the park and then she'd reach her destination and then she could put her plan to change the future in motion.

She grimaced slightly at the thought, something Superior, who was perched on her shoulder didn't miss. He turned his gaze away from focusing on the empty sidewalk ahead of them with the buildings thinning away to give way to the black iron fence that hemmed in the park keeping it separate from the sidewalk and street on their side. Superior could practically sense the underlying tension that Meredith was trying desperately to keep hidden behind a grim face set in determination.

"Meredith," Superior said, the girl responding to his voice by quickening her pace, reaching the end of the line of buildings and began walking alongside the fence her gaze focusing on the opening between each post. "Don't try to ignore me Meredith," Again he received no response besides a slight narrowing of Meredith's eyes. Superior huffed and flapped his wings slightly. "Fine don't answer me then, listen, I know you want to try and make things better so that way _he's_ happier in the future, and maybe through some strange sense of obligation you feel you need to take this opportunity to change the future. But you need to look at the current situation for a moment."

Meredith came to a halt at the entrance to the park a break in the iron fence marked with two large posts made of bricks with an arched iron sign that said 'Wardington Park' was planted on top of the two posts and spanning over the gap. Meredith glared out at the asphalt path that led into the park her hands clenching into fists as she worked her jaw slightly biting her lip.

"I mean how are we going to even begin to tell them? Just ring their doorbell and say 'Hi, I'm a friend of your son's from the future and-'"

"They deserve to know!" Meredith said cutting Superior off as she turned her gaze on him her green eyes ablaze, the mechanical bakugan drew back marginally. "Its not just for the sake of the future that I know of, its because of what their parents must be going through!" She clenched her fists as she glared up at the sky. "I mean the last time any of their parents saw them, they were told by the brawlers that they'd be at the hospital." Meredith lifted her chin shooting a dark look at Superior. "The same hospital that was blown up and none of them came out of. Can you imagine what's going through their minds?!"

Superior drew back a bit more bowing his head for a moment. "Very well," He conceded lifting his head and nodding to her. "I see your point in desiring to inform them, we shall make haste to the Kuso residence. Mrs. Kuso should be in and hopefully willing to accept visitors." He said returning to his perch on Meredith's shoulder.

Meredith nodded. "Glad to have you back to working with me rather than questioning me, let's go." She said shoving her hands in the pockets of her silver sweater, passing through the threshold of the gate and entering the park.

Surprisingly unlike the streets of Wardington there was friendly life in the park. While Meredith made her way down the path she could see a group of kids chasing each other around and around in an open clearing off to the right; and then off to her left a baseball field in the distant corner of the park there were a handful of kids who seemed to be playing a pick-up game there.

Meredith considered the sight of the kids at the baseball field trying to decide how she felt about it. Part of her wanted to smile and be happy at the sight of children being happy in spite of the grim reality building up around them. But then the other part wanted to frown worrying if their obliviousness to the troubles that were growing around them, and of the brewing storm would only cause more harm than good. Meredith had seen the future, she'd seen what happened. Even with the brawlers doing everything they could, people still died. It was a fact in any conflict that people died, and it tore at Meredith's heart that she knew little of how to utilize her future knowledge to try and prevent it.

"Hey," Superior's voice cut her out of her dark musings making Meredith's head snap up and look around a bit wildly before focusing on Superior who'd floated off her shoulder and was looking towards the baseball field. "Isn't that Billy?" He said moving so one of his wings pointed towards a kid dressed in orange.

Meredith blinked and followed his gaze focusing on the kid dressed in orange. Her eyebrows furrowed, stepping off the asphalt path and making her way towards the baseball diamond her view of the kids improving as she neared. Her eyes narrowed when she recognized the kid that Supers had pointed out as being none other than Billy Gilbert.

The same Billy Gilbert she'd sent to the park to go scouting for new brawlers, and who she found instead standing near a kid about half his age helping adjust the kids grip on the bat.

Growling in frustration Meredith came to a halt a good few meters away from the diamond before she shoved her hands in her pockets and raised her voice shouting his name. "Billy!" She barked.

Billy jumped and whirled around, his expression paling at the sight of the glowering young woman. Reaching up a hand to rub at the back of his head he turned away from her to focus on the kid he was helping at bat. He reached out and patted the kid on his head and said something to him to which the kid nodded enthusiastically at before Billy straightened up and rolled his neck before he turned and made his way over to Meredith.

Meredith glared at him as he walked up to her. "I sent you to the park to keep an eye out for good brawlers, and instead I find you _playing_ baseball with 6 and 7 year olds." She said throwing up a hand and gesturing in the kids direction though she kept her voice down.

Billy grimaced as he held up his hands in surrender. "Look its not like that okay, I did go to the fountain and look for any good brawlers but the only kids around was a little shrimp dressed in light blue and an older kid dressed in purple chatting about bakugan. Aside from them there wasn't anyone else there." He looked at Meredith gauging her reaction to this information but her expression remained stony so Billy continued. "So I decided to spread out and check the other areas of the park to see if there were kids battling someplace else. And well, I came over to here and I hadn't found anyone who was brawling, and the kids looked like they could use a few pointers." He said jerking his thumb to the kids who were playing Base ball, or attempting to at least. The kid Billy had helped with his batting had already gotten out and the sides had swapped, a chubby little guy was at bat now and he was trying to swing the bat one handed.

Meredith grimaced at the sight. "I'm not much of a base ball player but I'm pretty sure that's not how you do it." She said, Billy nodding in agreement. Meredith sighed her expression softening. "Ah, I'm sorry Billy, I guess I'm just a little tense is all."

Billy relaxed and smiled slightly. "It's all right, I understand with this whole leading us to stop Masquerade has got you real stressed, but you need to take a moment to relax, or else you'll drive yourself crazy." He said glancing back to the kids playing baseball. "At least that's how I was feeling until I took a moment to help these kids play."

Meredith nodded minutely. "Well anyways, I was just making my way through the park, perhaps you'd like to come with me and we can check to see if any other brawlers decided to show-"

A shriek pierced the air of the park making Meredith and Billy tense immediately. The two jerked around looking for the source.

"Was that a kid just playing?" Billy asked glancing from the baseball field, to where the kids were playing in the field. But all of the kids seemed to be looking in the direction of the shriek.

"Don't know, you've been through the whole park right?" Billy nodded his head vigorously and Meredith frowned. "Were there any other kids playing on the other side?"

Billy shook his head. "Its pretty much just those two kids at the fountain, and I thought I saw a young couple who were sitting by the fountain as well."

"I've run the sound through my systems." Superior said his optics glowing brighter than usual. "The length and pitch matches up with a female in distress. Approximate distance a mile."

Meredith growled. "That's the other side of the park." She turned to Billy. "Round up all the kids over here and take them to the gate," She gestured to the South Entrance to the park that she'd entered through "I'll go find out what's going on." She said turning to sprint across the field towards the other side of the park.

"Wait!" Billy cried grabbing onto the sleeve of her jacket stopping Meredith the girl whirling around to look at him. "What do I do with the kids?! Just keep em there?"

"Get them out of the park and send them home, with Masquerade acting the way he is I'm not taking chances." Meredith said, Billy's expression darkening at the name but he nodded.

"Right." He released her arm. "Don't worry I got the kids." He said before he turned and jogged over to the baseball kids calling them to come over to him, the kids slowly complying.

With Billy handling getting the kids out of the potential line of fire Meredith growled as she took off at a sprint across the grass heading in the direction of the shriek. Not even 24 hours since the last time she'd had to sprint through this park, and she was already doing it again, but Meredith couldn't risk people getting hurt.

"We should consider the possibility that its not something bakugan related," Superior said the black haired girl glaring off to the side in his general direction as she stuck out her tongue panting hard from the exertion of her muscles.

"Running." Meredith spat out breathily as she quickened her pace the trees beginning to thicken as she reached a more wooded area between the open fields of the park and the more picturesque section.

"Ah, right." Superior said focusing his attention back on the way they were going. "The fountain is 10 degrees to your left and about 800 meters away. I'm switching to infrared to see how many people there are."

Meredith bobbed her head in what could've been a nod or some jerky motion from the running. Either or. She dodged around the trees as best she could, taking care to watch out for roots. After dealing with her sister's sprained ankle last fall, she had no desire to trip up and hurt herself as well.

"I detect 6 human life forms ahead." Superior said his optics glowing red. "There are two forms cowering in the bushes to our far left, two taking shelter behind a bench near the fountain and then two who look like they're fighting by the fountain."

Meredith nodded panting as she exited the line and came to the stretch of grass that sunk down up ahead to lead to the brawling fountain in the center of a circle of multicolored bricks.

There wasn't much cover so Meredith crouched low actually dropping onto her stomach and crawling over to the edge of the grass near one of the stairs leading down to the fountain. She knew her clothes would have grass stains afterwards but that was hardly important. What was important was getting her breathing down and figuring out what the heck was going on.

So forcing herself to pant for air _quietly_ she carefully moved to peer at the people in the park.

Sure enough just as Superior had said, two younger boys were ducked behind a bench watching wide eyed at the two who were fighting by the fountain. One hand shaggy spiky black hair that hung in his face and he wore a purple colored jacket over a dark blue under shirt, he was keeping a firm hand on the much smaller boys shoulder next to him. The smaller boy wore blue and white and had short brown hair and bright blue eyes.

'_If I'm remembering my brawlers right then that is…Christopher,' _Meredith thought to herself looking at the younger boy frowning slightly._ 'can't say I'm surprised the kid's out, brave little guy.'_ Meredith shifted her attention to the two who were fighting. They were moving around the fountain trading punches and kicks like in a vicious dance. Her heart sank as she recognized the spiky blond hair and glass mask of Masquerade, said male grinning viciously as he threw a punch at the other boy.

The other boy, a boy with silver hair pulled back into a ponytail dressed in a dark blue jacket over a white shirt and red tie with black pants, ducked under the punch before lashing out with a punch at Masquerade's masked face.

Masquerade snorted and stepped back lifting a hand to catch the boys punch. The boys eyes widened as Masquerade's hand gripped his captured fist so hard it made him wince. "I grow weary of this." He said his lips turned down into a frown. "You will hand over your Vladitor or suffer the consequences."

Meredith's eyes widened at the mention of the bakugan's name. _'Vladitor?! Then that means-' _ Her gaze jumped to the other boy whose red eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth. _'That that's Marduk! What? I don't recall ever seeing him before now!'_

"Not on your life," Marduk spat as he drew his other fist back and aimed another punch at Masquerade's masked face. Masquerade seemed to sigh and shake his head raising his other hand to catch that punch as well his hands gripping Marduk's fists tightly.

"Very well then." Masquerade said as he yanked his arms back dragging Marduk forwards with them and slammed him into his raised right knee driving the breath out of Marduk's lungs. Then releasing Marduk's hands he shoved him back, Marduk staggering backwards doubled over, one arm going across his middle as he fought to recover his breath. Masquerade didn't give him a chance, he swiftly moved forwards and threw a right hook at the left side of Marduk's face sending the other boy toppling to the ground rolling onto his stomach from the force of the blow.

While Marduk was falling, a black and purple bakugan ball with intricate designs near its center tumbled out of his pocket and bounced down onto the ground rolling to Masquerade's feet.

Masquerade grinned broadly reaching down to pick up the fallen bakugan. As he picked up the bakugan Marduk groaned and shakily began to try to prop himself up on his elbows, tremors running through his weakened body at the effort. Masquerade paid Marduk no mind as he lifted the bakugan up so he held it up by his face.

"Darkus Vladitor I presume?" The darkus bakugan popped open to reveal a horned head attached to the wide base body with large bulky arms. The bakugan eyed Masquerade who grinned and continued. "The same one who the six ancient warriors had to seal within the depths of the doom dimension?"

Vladitor scoffed. "As if they could hold me. Ha! I dispatched them with ease, it was only when they called forth the Silent Warden of the Doom Dimension was I sealed." He said with a snort.

Meredith's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of the strange title, she spared a look with Superior who shifted his wings in a make shift shrug. Filing that tidbit away for later she focused back on Masquerade, Vladitor and Marduk.

Marduk was straining to get up his hand extending weakly towards Vladitor who was within Masquerade's grasp. "Vladitor-" He groaned out.

Vladitor turned in Masquerade's grasp to look at Marduk. "Mark!" He said sounding surprised.

'_Mark!?' _Meredith thought frowning at the name. Well then again he wasn't exactly dressed like he did in Jet's video game so it made sense he'd have a normal name rather than having something as strange as Marduk.

Masquerade snorted drawing Vladitor's attention back to him. "Don't worry about him, and think instead about the great opportunity I am presenting to you."

"Opportunity?" Vladitor echoed a note of disbelief in his voice. "And what is this _opportunity_ you are offering me?"

Masquerade grinned and turned away from Mark walking a few steps forwards Vladitor held in front of him. "I'm offering you the chance to join us, stand with the winning team and ascend to greater power than you can ever imagine!"

Meredith narrowed her eyes. Masquerade was recruiting Vladitor, but why? Naga was going to be freed soon, and they had Viki, Spectra, Gus and Alica on their side it wasn't like they had a shortage of minions. So what was Masquerade after?

"I am already the most powerful Darkus Bakugan there is!" Vladitor retorted, "Why should I join you when I can simply defeat you and make your power my own?"

Masquerade's lips slipped into a frown, behind him Mark slowly rose to his feet crouching slightly behind Masquerade eyes darting to Vladitor and nodding to him. "Are you declining Naga's generous offer?" He asked menacingly resting his free hand on his hip.

Vladitor didn't say anything for a moment Mark tensing to spring. "Yes," Vladitor said slowly drawing out the word Masquerade's hand twitching at his side. "I refuse to bow down to anyone! Not you! Not Naga." The corner of Masquerade's mouth twitched, Mark's muscles beginning to coil like a compressed spring ready to be released at any moment. "There is only one person I will allow to work with me," Vladitor continued. "And that person is Mark!"

Upon hearing his name Mark sprang from where he was crouched drawing back his fist and aiming a nasty punch at the back of Masquerade's head.

Just mere seconds before his fist could make contact Masquerade let out a laugh and bent to the right and pivoted to the side yanking something free from his belt that came free with a shing. Mark's eyes widened as his fist met nothing but air and his momentum continued to carry him forwards with the path of his punch. Masquerade lashed out at Mark with the small hidden blade he'd hidden in a sheath on one of his belts at his hip, aiming at the left side of his face.

Mark closed his eyes instinctively at the flash of movement coming at his left side, he'd been expecting a punch. Instead he felt something slice into his cheek and just slide past the corner of his eye before he continued to fall past Masquerade and hit the ground hard pain exploding from his injured face.

"Agh!" Mark cried his hand snapping up to grab at the bloody left side of his face. His body curled up his left hand gripping his face tightly the knuckles turning white, blood beginning to ooze out through his fingers. He whimpered at the severe pain radiating through his face.

"Pathetic." Masquerade said flicking the specks of blood off his blade. "Trying to sneak up on me, tsk." He gripped Vladitor in a punishing grip forcing the protesting Darkus bakugan closed. "I was going to be nice and just take Vladitor and let you live, but then you had to go and try to strike me in the back." He advanced towards the downed Mark his small blade gleaming in the sunlight. "How dishonorable."

"Damn you." Mark hissed in pain glaring up at Masquerade while the masked blond advanced towards him.

Meredith began to rise from where she was lying on her stomach on the grass moving slowly to not draw too much attention. She couldn't let this go on. Masquerade had proven after what he'd done to Billy, and his bombing of the hospital that there was nothing he wouldn't do to get what he wanted. He'd go so far as to kill to get what he wanted.

Masquerade was oblivious to her, coming to a stop looming over Mark, holding the small blade like one would a dart. "What should I take from you? Maybe I should relieve you of that eye of yours, it's an interesting color why I be-"

His disturbed ramblings were silenced when a bakugan ball was flung at high speed at his face and hit him right in the nose. Masquerade's head jerked back slightly from the force of the blow making him stagger back a step Vladitor slipping from his grasp. Once it made contact the blue bakugan ball dropped from his face to the ground and rolling a few feet away.

Meredith gaped in shock and slowly turned her head towards the one who had thrown the bakugan ball.

Standing atop the bench he had been cowering under, stood Christopher the little brunette glaring with righteous fury at Masquerade, his body quivering slightly.

"L-leave him alone!" Christopher cried. "Y-you had his bakugan why don't you just go away!" He shouted though he had begun to shake more and more obviously as Masquerade began to recover from the surprise attack.

A bruise was beginning to form on the bridge of Masquerade's nose, although it wasn't broken it was obvious that the blow was enough to cause some damage.

Masquerade slowly turned away from Mark to look at Christopher radiating a murderous aura. "Brat." He said slowly, his voice icy calm. Christopher gulped as Masquerade's lips curved up into a dark smirk.

"You just made a _fatal_ mistake."

/-/

Preview:

Guys you've got to help me! It's Christopher and I can't believe I just threw a bakugan ball at Masquerade! He was acting scary but now he's even worse and he's after me! I should've listened to Travis and just stayed down! Oh man I'm a goner! Huh? This girl wants to come in and put her life on the line in a bakugan brawl to protect me? All she wants is to borrow my Juggernoid? As much as I'd rather not she may be my only way out alive, plus I believe in Juggernoid and I'm willing to put my faith in this 'Meredith Raynet'. Bakugan Brawl! Oh, please let us get out of this in one piece!

/-/

A/N: Welp to everyone who thought I was bringing in ANOTHER Spectra yeah no. One birdbrains bad enough, I'm not bringing in the one who basically became Masquerade in MS, no just no. I hate that version of Spectra and in my mind he and MS should've never existed, I didn't watch that season and I have no desire to watch it. They should've put Alice back in if they wanted a darkus brawler, made Hydra evolve again even if they brought Alice in and they made ShunxAlice cannon, I wouldn't care I do not approve of Darkus Spectra. He should've been pyrus he should've been Keith not Spectra at that point, and Spectra's Helios should be a PYRUS bakugan. So no there will be none of 'I'm Absolutely Masquerade 2.0' showing up in this fanfic. If he does. Feel free to shoot me.

Review Responses:

Thatbloodytartarus- You're correct on all counts. Initially I had planned on bringing Katie from the evo tournament into this story but then I picked up my old Bakugan Video Game and decided I wanted to bring in Marduk and Vladitor thus now they're in.

And that is exactly what I've been going for ever since I cooked up the idea of Masquerade being his own person originally and then a clone of him being put in Alice and replacing the original. The whole thought process was 'I want to be able to extract all of DD and have it basically play out how Bakugan should've.' All of the events that happen in DD are all due to the Neo Brawlers arriving in the Brawlers Earth. Had they not arrived the Docorrians would cart the original Masquerade off world as per Hal-G's request (or he'd be gotten rid of through other means should it be necessary) between the time when he faced off with Dan and Shun and when he beat all of his former minions. And then story proceeds like it does in cannon. Add in Neo Brawlers interference you get DD.

As for the grammar, I'm not perfect; commas and I don't like each other and I sometimes make mistakes, it happens I'm human. I appreciate you pointing it out, but you don't need to phrase it that way.

Starwars: You're welcome

Breezy: Yup the plot is getting very thick. Also I foresee a Laur appearance in the near future, potentially even Creedence.

Antex: Good plan best to keep an eye on Oserian.

Oserian: *melts out of the shadows* if you can.

Chaq-

Tyler: Yeah Chaq, its best you stay in 'A series of events that led to one end' things are gonna get nasty here.

Oserian: Evil depends on the one you're asking. I'm… multidimensional lets say.

Jet: You're plotting to keep the brawlers away from the Ancient warriors, the same ones that'll help them evolve.

Oserian: *snorts* I do not need to justify myself to a child.

Strato-

Eww Mag Mel's even worse than 'Completely Masquerade 2.0', have you seen Razenoid? Dharak was a glorious and amazingly designed bakugan and then he became that... disgusting mess. Blech. He and Mag Mel are one of the many reasons MS is not on my watch list any time soon. Anubias was okay, and Sellon was meh, but Mag Mel was so blech. So yuck I said no. Then I heard bout 'Completely Masquerade 2.0' and that doomed any hope of MS being watched.

Welp that's all the reviews. Anyways onto more good news.

As I'm done with classes for now and at the moment I'm looking at a very free month of little work, I'm planning on writing a lot.

So of course D&amp;D will receive updates but what else would you like to see getting updates? I posted a poll about older fics that I'm considering reviving and bringing back a sequel for if they get voted for enough. So cast your votes and I'll see what I can do about pulling it off.

On top of that I have a few new ideas I'm thinking of doing so here's some of them:

Shattered Masks (working title):

Masquerade fades away Alice awaiting happy oblivion, only to get wrenched into a different world by a familiar ugly white bakugan. But this Naga is different. He along with his partner, Dr. Michael are in hiding from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. They'd used Michael's transporter as a last ditch effort to find a hero. A hero that can stop the Brawlers from destroying the two worlds; and Masquerade's expected to be their hero. Great.

Masking Humanity (working title)-

Dan didn't think it strange when an anonymous person urged him to challenge Masquerade in Europe, he just wants to brawl. But when a terrible series of events Dan realizes that there are worse monsters out there. But they're not running around in masks, with their intentions clear as day. They're the ones whose masks aren't obvious, who's intentions even worse, and whose power is too great for anyone to fight. For how can Dan fight human nature?

The Dimensional Shuffle-

Basically a series of oneshots where I write about the brawlers, the DD OC's, and other people's OCs (with permission). What can possibly go wrong?

So yeah those are the three ideas for things I'm considering adding to my presently active lineup: Doom and Docorrus, Fighting Bakugan and switching off between Neo Dimensions and the Mighty Fall.

So tell me which of the three you would like to see get posted, vote for which story you'd like to see me try to bring back and review and say what you think is going to happen next. I really do like hearing your guys theories. It's entertaining. So humor me please and review with what you think is going to happen next.

Until next time :D


	5. The End Doesn't Justify the Means

A/N: Forgive me for the long wait between updates, been a bit busy with some stuff.

I went to Anime Central this past weekend, it was great. I bought a whole crap ton of stuff... totaling almost 300 bucks spent this past weekend. (But that's also including my part of the hotel bill since we did stay in a room during ACEN which was 75 bucks since my parents put in 25 bucks as a belated birthday present to me).

Anyways at ACEN I saw something that made my life. My friend Kdandsheela and I were waiting in line for the Masquerade (how ironic for what happened XP), and the security personnel kept telling us that if anyone got out of line once we got inside the building we'd be out of luck and lose our place in line. So initially I didn't want to leave my spot, but I decided that I didn't want to risk needing to use the restroom during the Masquerade, so I got out of line leaving Kd to hold my place.

On my way to the bathroom I saw a kid wearing a shirt with the Darkus symbol on it, and then right next to the Darkus Symbol, was Masquerade. My LIFE HAS BEEN MADE!

I mean Masquerade hasn't been on TV/Video Games for almost 7-6 years if I'm calculating right. If I'm wrong feel free to say so.

POINT IS! I saw a Bakugan shirt at ACEN, and not just a bakugan shirt a shirt with _Masquerade _on it. As I said, my life was made.

My only regret was I didn't say anything to the kid because I was in a hurry to get to the bathroom T.T. Though I doubt I'd be able to say anything other than 'nice shirt'.

Oh well, just witnessing it was enough.

Anyways enough about my life, let's get on with the story!

Chapter 5

Christopher drew back several steps looking nervously up at Masquerade who was advancing dangerously slowly towards the boy, blade in hand.

"You could try to run, kid." Masquerade said with a sneer. "Make it more fun for me."

Christopher gulped and drew back more yelping as he tripped over the stairs behind him. He fell backwards, fortunately he curled forwards slightly so his butt hit the steps first with a thud. Upon hitting his bum Christopher opened his mouth to cry when his back and head collided with the stairs. Rather than simply cry out, Christopher let out a loud wail of pain a hand jerking up to reach for his head tears springing to his eyes.

"Owie." Christopher whimpered rubbing at the spot where he'd hit his head, his back and backside throbbing along with the back of his head from pain. A tear slipped from his eye, just as a shadow fellow over Christopher.

Christopher barely had a chance to gulp when Masquerade's red and black gloved hand grabbed his by his hair and lifted him up so he was face to mask with the masked blond.

"Not what I was expecting, but it was definitely entertaining." Masquerade said smirking at the boy while he twirled the small blade in his free hand. Christopher whimpered focusing his bleary vision at Masquerade's mask seeing his wide teary eyes and pale face reflected right back at him in the glass. Masquerade stopped twirling the blade and brought it up so Christopher could see it. "But now to make this really fun, I _was _going to take the idiots eye, but I could take yours instead. I'll get an eye and the entertainment of listening to you scream."

Meredith had heard enough, it had been bad enough when Masquerade had threatened Mark, but there was no way she was going to let him hurt Christopher in any way.

"Enough!" Meredith shouted getting everyone's attention.

Masquerade turned his head away from Christopher to look at her frowning slightly, like he was trying to place where he knew her from. On the ground with his hand clamped over the left side of his face Mark slowly looked over to her and gaped at her, his expression shocked both at her appearance and that she was standing tall and glaring defiantly at Masquerade.

Christopher was frozen in Masquerade's grip, looking like he didn't even dare breath let alone move for fear that Masquerade's wrath would be refocused on him once more.

"Someone else who wants to play hero?" Masquerade said releasing Christopher the boy falling back onto the stars with a yelp that he muffled by slapping both hands over his mouth. The masked blond turned to face her fully his grip on his blade tightening up. "Very unwise, interrupting me, now you'll suffer in their stead."

Quick as a flash Masquerade was raising the blade Meredith's legs tensing when she saw the movement. Then with a flick of his wrist Masquerade hurled the blade at her aiming right for her left eye.

"Meredith duck!" Superior cried, Meredith already moving when he called out.

Meredith dropped down into a crouch the blade sailing over her head, then Meredith sprang from her crouched position jumping down from the grassy lip surrounding the fountain. She landed with a soft thud.

Masquerade cocked his head. "Huh you actually managed to dodge that, I'm impressed." He said his lips curving upwards slightly. "Maybe you'll make for more better entertainment than these two." He said his hand slipping towards his belt.

"If you want entertainment than what do you say to a brawl?" Meredith said raising her left arm which bore her black and silver gauntlet.

Masquerade paused and considered her for a moment. "A gauntlet?" He frowned. "Now where'd you get that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Meredith said icily taking a step forwards her gauntlet arm still raised. "Come on I'll take you on, I'll give you some _entertainment_."

"Meredith," Superior said softly landing on her shoulder the mechanical bakugan looking at her nervously than back at Masquerade. "While we have a high chance of success against Masquerade, his traps may be enough to take me out alone. We'd need another 2 bakugan to support me."

Meredith tried not to grimace. So quickly she had forgotten. Unlike Alica and Viki who were easy to beat with Superior's greater strength and versatile range of abilities doing things the old school bakugan way hadn't been a problem. Neither Alica nor Viki had the same traps that Masquerade had in his arsenal, and fighting alone with Superior would be unwise against him, if she wanted to win she would have to somehow procure two other bakugan.

"So you're from the future as well then," Masquerade said cutting into Meredith's thoughts. Meredith refocused on him the blond's arms crossed over his chest as he sneered at her. "Given your lack of extra bakugan and gauntlet, feh, you won't stand a chance against me. Fine I'll brawl you,"

"I need two other bakugan first." Meredith said calmly tilting her chin refusing to make her statement seem like an admission of weakness.

"You won't get any from me," Masquerade said coldly smirking at her. "You have 30 seconds to open the field or I'm slitting your throat." He said drawing his field card in his left hand while in his right he procured another small sharp blade.

Meredith narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't need any from you." She said taking two steps towards Masquerade her expression calm and defiant.

The corner of Masquerade's lips turned down and his grip tightened on his blade bracing himself to counter any attacks the strange girl might throw at him as she drew near.

However Meredith stopped after the two steps she took. Rather than tense up for an attack she crouched down and reached out her hand for something on the ground.

"There's two bakugan right here I can use." Meredith said scooping up Vladitor and the Aquos bakugan Christopher had thrown. She held them up to her face the two bakugan popping open to reveal Vladitor and Juggernoid. "If that's all right with you all?" She said shooting a look towards Mark and Christopher.

Masquerade followed her gaze to his other two 'victims' and they cringed as his gaze fell on them.

"Fine." Mark said before he pulled out a card. "Here, in case you need it." He said tossing it to Meredith.

Meredith lifted her hand bearing her gauntlet up and caught the card. "Much appreciated."

"Me too!" Christopher said jumping to his feet moving a bit unsteadily towards her, taking care to give Masquerade a wide berth as he moved around the blond. He skidded to a halt when he reached Meredith. Then he reached into his case and yanked out a few cards a few others tumbling out of the case from the force. Two cards in hand now, he held them out to Meredith.

"Thank you," Meredith said smiling softly at Christopher taking the cards from him.

"Please take care of Juggernoid." Christopher said his eyes wide.

"I will, thank you for doing this." Meredith said placing Juggernoid and Vladitor on her shoulders along with Superior. "Don't worry I'll deal with the irate Masked one." She reached out a hand to ruffle Christopher's hair.

Underneath Masquerade's mask his eyes twitched, he snarled as he drew back his hand with the knife. "That's enough! I'm sick of this sappy crap." He scowled and then he hurled the blade at the two.

"Meredith!" Superior shouted in warning.

Reacting on Superior's shout Meredith moved quickly; she moved her hand that had been ruffling his hair to right over the center of the boy's chest. Putting as much force as she could muster she shoved Christopher back.

Christopher gave a cry of surprise the force of the shove sending him staggering back until he landed once more on his sore rear end, with a cry. But he was safely out of the path of the blade. Meredith on the other hand wasn't so lucky. The movement had put her right in the path of the small blade, the blade whistled through the air and sliced through part of her sleeve and cutting a deep gash into her right forearm. Meredith hissed and grimaced sliding the cards Christopher and Mark had given her into her jacket pocket while her left hand reached out to grasp onto her arm.

"Are we done with the sappiness? Either get this brawl started or I'll put the next blade right through the brat's head." Masquerade said raising his field card.

Meredith scowled. "So impatient." She said. "Give me a second." She pulled her hand off her arm and winced her palm was completely red, and the wound was bleeding steadily.

"Here." A voice from beside her made her stiffen and an unexpected hand on her forearm made her flinch. Her head snapped to the side and she caught sight of silver hair and a strip of cloth that had been wrapped around the entirety of the boys left face concealing both his eye and the scratch Masquerade had dealt Mark. Mark smiled weakly. "I can't do much fighting, but I can wrap your arm so you can get this thing started."

Meredith blinked. Then her lip curled up in a sort of half smile. "Thanks,"

"Would you-"

"I'm going!" Meredith said as she moved her right forearm out of Mark's grip and snatch out the activation card and slot it into its slot.

'_Gauntlet Activated_' The mechanical female voice of the gauntlet spoke as Meredith's card slot into place and the gauntlet activated.

Meredith moved her right forearm out so Mark could grab onto it. While she'd been getting the card and slotting it in he'd ripped a strip from his white under shirt and began wrapping it around her injured forearm.

"Finally! Field Open!" Masquerade said flipping his field card to its open position the card glowing bright purple.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Meredith shouted back her gauntlet glowing brightly.

"Ah! I want to see this too!" Christopher cried just managing to snatch up his field card from the ground and flip it up as well. "Field open!" He cried just as the energy erupted around the four.

Mark's grip tightened on Meredith's arm when the two systems of brawling collided generating a great deal of energy while they struggled to figure out which would be the one used. His grip was tight enough to be slightly painful but Meredith refused to grimace, Masquerade had seen enough weakness from her, and she'd be damned if the bastard thought her weak, and easily swayed like Viki or Alica.

'_Or like Jet'_ Meredith thought privately. A flash of pain erupted in her heart. Her little sister, her only close family left was out there heading to face the toughest fight of her life. One that Meredith truly wasn't sure of the outcome; for her sister at least. The future wasn't set in stone, and although the future Meredith had visited had received it's semi happy ending, there was no guarantees it included her sister coming out intact and well at the end.

Around the four brawlers, the systems began to settle down, the flare of energy and the crackle of lightning erupting around them began to die off as the energy rippled out from the center shifting into the attribute hexagram at their feet. Then in a flash of light time stopped around them and they were whisked away to the white battle field where the original battle rules applied.

The field settled around them and Mark resumed hastily tying the makeshift bandage on her forearm while Masquerade held his doom card out to the side.

"Doom card set." He said letting the doom card fall into the ground and morph into the field.

Off to the side near Meredith Christopher gulped as he watched the purple ripples move out from where the doom card had been placed.

"The Doom Card…" Christopher whispered before he shakily clasped his hands together and looked hopefully towards Meredith. "Please, please take care of my Juggernoid." He pleaded. "Please don't let him get sent to the Doom Dimension,"

Meredith's wound was still getting wrapped so Masquerade sighed in irritation and pulled out a gate card and threw it down.

"Gate Card Set!" He called the card expanding at Meredith's feet just as Mark tied off the makeshift bandage on Meredith's arm with a tight knot.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Meredith said calmly drawing out her own gate card. "Gate card set!" She cried hurling out her gate card, the card expanding in a flash of purple in front of Masquerade.

Masquerade's lip quirked up slightly. "Well at least you have an idea of what you're doing unlike that moron Spectra." He said then he frowned slightly. "Heh, I never even bothered to ask your name."

"It's not important." Meredith said. "Let's brawl." She grabbed Juggernoid. "Bakugan brawl!" She cried hurling out the blue bakugan onto her gate card. "Aquos Juggernoid stand!"

Juggernoid rose up on Meredith's gate card and glared sternly at Masquerade. "I may not seem like much, but you hurt Christopher, I won't stand for that."

"Go get him Juggernoid!" Christopher shouted raising his small fist to the air.

Juggernoid glanced back at the boy and nodded. "I'll do my best!" He said.

_Juggernoid enters battle at 330 gs. _

Masquerade scoffed. "Pathetic." He said as he loaded a bakugan into his shooter. "Bakugan brawl!" He shouted shooting the bakugan out onto Meredith's gate card. "Darkus Siege Stand!" The bakugan popped open and glowed with a purple aura, until a dark knight wielding a staff rose up in front of Juggernoid.

_Darkus Siege enters battle at 400 gs. _

"Ah!" Christopher cried eyes widening as he gaped at the higher power level. "Oh no Juggernoid!"

Mark glanced over at the kid having moved to stand closer to the kid to give Meredith her space. "Relax Kid, I'm sure she has a plan."

Meredith smiled at Mark. "That I do." She pointed at the gate card. "Gate Card open!" She shouted. "Triple Battle!"

Masquerade frowned. "Hmph," He said. "Fine add your pathetic bakugan."

Meredith smirked. "Right," She grabbed Vladitor off her shoulder. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Vladitor stand!"

Mark tensed minutely beside Christopher as his partner landed on the gate card in front of Masquerade. Vladitor's ball form popped open and the mighty warrior bakugan rose up on the gate card glaring down at Masquerade.

"You will regret hurting Mark." Vladitor said gravely clenching his fists so tightly the metal armor he wore creaked slightly.

_Darkus Vladitor enters battle at 430 gs, combined power level with Aquos Juggernoid at 760 gs._

Masquerade frowned as his mask showed the combined power levels. "Hmph, not bad."

"Attack!" Meredith ordered and Vladitor and Juggernoid rushed forwards; Juggernoid plowing into Siege while Vladitor moved to the side and punched Siege in the head as it fell.

Siege grunted in pain from the blows before it reverted in a flash of purple flying back to Masquerade who caught it.

Meredith didn't beam or grin at her victory, her lips were drawn in a grim slash. She knew that Masquerade had expected an easy win, that was why when she'd pitted Juggernoid against his Siege he'd been confident of a victory.

Now it was Meredith's turn and she wasn't quite sure what move would be the best to make. She could throw out another gate card and place Juggernoid or Vladitor on it, but she was paranoid of Masquerade's next bakugan. Perhaps she should just throw out Superior and let him clean out whatever bakugan Masquerade threw at him before he dealt with Dual Hydranoid.

But Meredith was leery of that plan too, Superior was her partner, and her guaranteed win in a one on one with Hydranoid. If she got caught in a mind ghost or she was forced to use up too many of Superior's moves to defend against Masquerade's second bakugan Superior wouldn't stand a chance.

'_But I also have to contend with the fact that these two bakugan aren't my own.' _She glanced sideways at Mark and Christopher both of them looking on with bright eyes and big grins, clearly thrilled with their bakugan's victory over Masquerade's Siege. _'If they go down and get sent to the Doom Dimension they'll never forgive me, if it was me in their shoes with Superior on the line, I wouldn't forgive me.' _

"I'm waiting for you girlie." Masquerade said his arms folded across his chest, all calm, completely confident despite losing the first battle. He wasn't rattled, he wasn't concerned, he'd simply underestimated her and now he was ready to get serious.

Meredith gritted her teeth. _'I have to win this, for my sake, for their sake. No matter the cost.' _ She glanced down at the ability cards Christopher had given and she raised an eyebrow. _'Dive Mirage and Depth Tornado… Hmm both of which could be useful. If I play my cards right…'_

"Gate Card set!" Meredith cried as she hurled out her gate card the card appearing in front of Masquerade and expanding.

"Now Bakugan Brawl!" Meredith said grabbing Juggernoid. "Aquos Juggernoid stand!" She cried hurling him onto _Masquerade's _gate card rather than hers.

Christopher and Mark tensed as this didn't go unnoticed by them and Masquerade smirked darkly as the blue bakugan ball came to a halt in the center of his card and popped open.

"Oh no! She must've messed up her shot!" Christopher said in a panicked tone of voice. "Juggernoid's on Masquerade's card!"

_Aquos Juggernoid enters battle at 330 gs. _

Masquerade laughed. "Not your smartest move." He said as he loaded his next bakugan into his launcher.

Meredith sighed as she fingered the card in her possession. She had to decide what she wanted to do. If that card was what she thought… And Masquerade played the bakugan she expected him to play. The bakugan she'd play in tandem with that card…

"Bakugan Brawl!" Masquerade shouted as he fired the bakugan onto the field. "Darkus Laserman stand!" He shouted.

'_My prediction was right.' _Meredith thought as Laserman rose up in front of Juggernoid. _'Now is the gate card what I think it is or something else?' _

_New Battles commences, Darkus Laserman leads with 370 gs against Aquos Juggernoid at 330 gs._

"Attack Laserman!" Masquerade ordered. His bakugan turning to attack Juggernoid.

"Ability Activate!" Meredith cried. "Depth Tornado!"

Juggernoid pulled himself into his shell and spun around wildly water appearing below his spinning form before moving up around him forming a water cyclone.

_Juggernoid increases by 100 gs, Juggernoid has the advantage at 430 gs. _

Meredith tensed slightly fingering the other card Christopher had given her while she eyed Masquerade trying to discern what he planned to do.

Masquerade smirked. "Now you get to decide something girlie, will you go for victory, or to protect your allies bakugan." He pointed at his gate card Meredith's heart beat quickening. "Gate Card Open!" He shouted. "Mind Ghost!"

"Oh no! Juggernoid!" Christopher cried before turning to look pleadingly to Meredith. "Miss! You have to use Dive Mirage to save him! Please!"

Meredith grimaced, if she saved Juggernoid she'd have no other ability cards for Juggernoid, and be forced to rely solely on her gate card she had on the field. If she let Masquerade take Juggernoid now, she'd have 2 to his 1.

It was a good plan, then she'd just put Vladitor out on the gate card she set out and if he sent Hydra after him he could handle it, but if Masquerade didn't send Hydra on her gate then she would have to pit Superior against Hydra on his gate card. Likely his _character _card.

"Ahh!" Juggernoid cried as the card exploded he and Laserman beginning to get blown upwards a portal to the doom dimension opening over them.

"Juggernoid! No!" Christopher cried rushing over to Meredith the girl flinching when he grabbed onto her leg. "Please! Please save him! You can save him why won't you save him!" He begged tears in his eyes. "Please he's my friend! Don't let him end up in the doom dimension."

Meredith looked down at him eyes narrowing and opening her mouth to rebuke him, when she stopped. Her eyes met his bright blue ones, and for a moment it wasn't Christopher she was seeing but her little sister.

'_Please! Please make him come back sissy!" Jessica had sobbed when the news about their father's death had reached them the little girl clinging tightly to Meredith's shirt like a child. They were sitting on the couch were a few moments ago they'd been happily watching bakugan. Now, however the TV was off and all good feelings gone in one horrible instant. "Can't you build something?" Jessica asked desperately. "Like a time machine so you can go back and time and keep Daddy from dying!" Her eyes lit up in hope at that. "Uncle Rob says you're super smart and Doc Brown in Back to the Future did it! So you can too!"_

_Meredith bit her lip and looked off to the side. OH she wanted to, she wanted nothing more than to rewind time until they were back to this afternoon, when their Dad had been in the kitchen making a quick sandwich to eat on his way to work. _

_How Meredith wished that rather than sit on her computer working on her homework that she'd gone over to her father and hugged him, told him how much she loved him, and to be careful. To be careful and to not die. _

_Tears pricked her eyes, she'd give anything, anything to go back in time to the last time she saw her father, and do something to keep him from going out there. To keep him from dying._

"_I can't Jess, I just can't." Meredith said her shoulders shaking with barely restrained sobs, because she knew that if she broke down her sister would lose all control. _

_Jess sniffled. "Yo-you just don't want to!" She shouted angrily. "You're just being a stupid goody two shoes about it!" She pushed Meredith back into the couch and got to her feet glaring angrily at her big sister. "You're worried about messing up time or something stupid, well don't! I want Daddy back! It'd all be worth it if you brought Daddy back! Bring Daddy back."_

_Meredith's eyes watered and a few tears made their way down her cheeks. "I can't Jessica, I don't know how to, I want to!" She said desperately when Jessica's expression darkened and the grief in her eyes began to be replaced with something darker, something colder. "I want Daddy back as much as you do! I love Daddy, don't you think that if I could I would go back and save him!" She wailed the tears falling hard this time._

_Jessica stared as Meredith broke down burying her face into her hands her shoulder shaking. _

"_I'd do it if I could! But I can't I don't know how! I don't know how!"_

"_I don't know how!" _The words she'd sobbed to her sister to explain her inability to travel through time to save their father echoed in her head as she looked down at Christopher. A while back when she'd been approached by the entity to go to the future of the bakugan dimension and help protect the brawlers from a future threat she'd accepted it readily. Then she'd met a strange woman during it, who told her that he father's death hadn't been in vain. It had a purpose. She'd been told the events were meant to happen, her father's death, Sirriah's suicide, Jet locking away her temper in a little black box buried somewhere in her heart along with her real name and all reminders of those who'd she lost. All necessary events that Meredith going back in time to prevent her father from dying would have caused them to be messed up.

She couldn't save her father back then because she didn't know how, now she couldn't because the end was stated to justify the means. In this situation was she did know how to save Juggernoid, but if she did it could cost her the brawl. It could cost her the victory.

"_Bring him back! Save him_!"Jessica's cries of grief in the past echoed with Christopher's pleading in the present.

"You've gotta save him! Juggernoid!" Christopher cried reaching for his partner who was beginning to slip away.

'_The ends justify the means' _Meredith thought gritting her teeth trying to push back the images that erupted in her head.

_Jessica standing at their father's grave looking blankly at the freshly covered hole that marked their father's final resting place. It wasn't in a bad spot, there was a nice little tree nearby, granted it was bare thanks to the coming of winter. It was overcast today, almost as if the weather was reflecting the gloom and doom feelings of the three Raynet sisters who remained gathered by the grave. _

_Sirriah stood off to the side, looking perfect as always. Her perfect black wavy hair dancing lightly in the soft light winter breeze, the only thing perfect was the shadows under her eyes and the sorrow that reflected in her purple eyes. She was dressed in a long black skirt and blouse set which was mostly hidden by the fashionable black british trench coat she wore. Ever the fashionista her older sister, even in mourning she managed to look good._

_Meredith on the other hand was forced to stand closer to the grave near Jessica. Wearing her stupid dorky glasses, she hadn't felt up to putting in her contacts today so she was stuck wearing her stupid glasses with her simple nice black dress pants and black pants all hidden beneath her puffy black winter coat. Jessica wore a similar outfit though it couldn't be seen under the puffy waterproof marron parka she wore. _

_Meredith sighed and pulled off her glasses to wipe them once more with her sleeve. She was getting real tired of her glasses, especially when they fogged up again for the millionth time. Stupid near sightedness._

"_We should go." Sirriah said breaking the silence that had settled on the sisters, she looked at Meredith and then at Jessica. "Aunt Selene and Uncle Rob will worry if we take too long to get back to the car."_

"_I don't want to leave yet." Jessica said. "If we leave then we'll leave him in the ground and he'll be dead for real. For good." She said softly, hollowly. She shoved her hands in her pockets. "I can't handle it."_

_Sirriah moved forwards and wrapped her arms around Jessica. "Oh Jess," She said softly holding her tightly. "I know its hard, but we'll get through this." She promised. "It'll all turn out all right!" Siri forced a smile but Jessica didn't lift her gaze from where their father was buried. _

_Meredith wasn't surprised; Jessica had a strong bond with their father. Their father understood Jessica, always felt the need to spend time with her whereas Meredith and Sirriah were very independent, Jessica was very dependent on her father, and her father in turn spoiled his littlest girl rotten._

_Once upon a time that had irritated Sirriah. As the oldest with the most responsibilities and seemingly not reaping enough benefits in her eyes. Then Aunt Selene had come along and led Sirriah to a life of fortune and fame and then Sirriah didn't envy Jessica anymore. Sirriah had everything she wanted, she traveled the world as a singer, made millions selling her own fashion line, and all at the age of 15. It was no surprise that with the rush of all things around her, she'd gotten swept up in it and forgotten the need for affection from her father, and her 10 and 12 year old sisters._

"_Dad wouldn't want you to turn all doom and gloom. He'd want you to carry on." Jessica turned and fixed hollow blue eyes on Sirriah. The girl winced at the hollowness but continued despite. "Look Dad's in heaven now and he…" Sirriah trailed off before turning to Meredith for help._

_Meredith shrugged helplessly. Ever since Jessica had burst out that Meredith should've built a time machine to go back in time and stop her father's death. Meredith had grown weary of talking to Jessica. She didn't know how to make Jessica understand that they were suffering too, and how much her acting like this was hurting them too._

"_Daddy always used to call me his little Jet plane." Jessica said quietly. "I liked them because they were shiny and powerful. Few things could stop them. They don't feel pain, they don't feel sick, and they're powerful. Even if they lose an engine they can still make it."_

_Meredith blinked trying to understand where this was coming from. "Well yes a plane could make it back with one engine… But it'd take a very skilled pilot and the damage to be fairly minimal…"_

"_But a jet can still make it." Jessica said despite her sister's words. "The day Dad died, a large part of me died with him. A part that I have to endure without, that I have to go through life without. So I have to be like a Jet and make it back with a part of me forever broken." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I want to be Jet, I want to be strong as steel and able to carry on."_

_Meredith opened her mouth to say something. That burying and ignoring her grief under a nickname wouldn't help. But Sirriah beat her to the punch._

_Sirriah, in all her inherent 'wisdom'_ _decided that Jessica's foolish idea was smart. She'd smiled and said "Okay Jet, I think Dad would like that." _

_Meredith felt a pang as she saw 'Jet' turn and smile weakly at Sirriah despite the tears and then the two embraced Meredith standing off to the side watching them with her stomach twisting uneasily. _

Without a conscious thought Meredith's hand raised the Dive Mirage card. "Ability Activate." Meredith croaked out. "Dive Mirage." She said.

Just like that the explosion went out as Juggernoid dropped into the gate card the gate card turning to water underneath him and he swam to Meredith's gate card.

Vaguely Meredith could hear Christopher bursting into grateful sobbing throwing his arms around Meredith's waist and sobbing into her shirt.

Across from her Masquerade scoffed.

"Pitiful, if you'd let the Juggernoid die you'd take my Laserman with you." Masquerade said crossing his arms.

Meredith lifted her head slowly, images of Jessica's grief, of Sirriah's dead body, of her father's closed casket, and then she came out of her reverie and glared at Masquerade.

"The ends don't justify the means." Meredith said simply. "I will defeat you, but it will be by my terms."

Masquerade scoffed. "Let's see you back that up little girl." He said with a snort.

"I intend to." Meredith said simply holding out her hand for Vladitor. "This brawl is far from over!"

A/N:

Okay initially I hadn't planned to split this up but we're at 5,000 words it's 1 in the morning. I wanna go to bed and I still need to take a shower.

So this brawl will conclude with the next chapter.

Anyways onto responding to the reviews:

Well everyone seemed to really like Dimensional Shuffle, which was actually the one I wasn't entirely planning on doing much, but people seem to like it so I'll try to get that up at some point.

Strato: I don't think Leonidas will make an appearance, not saying he won't but prolly not. Also Dimensional Shuffle is about which Characters I decide to use at my leisure so there is no list, its whatever I want to write whenever I want to write it. So don't expect there to be some list or me to make any promises.

Chaq- Yeah Masking Humanity is a very psychological story. I really do want to write it but time constraints aren't helpful just not enough time in a day to do everything D: And I really do want to do Shattered Masks but that's the only one I haven't written anything for yet! I want it badly T.T

Breezy: Unfortunately they'll prolly appear in chapter 7 now since I split the brawl. But they will make an appearance soon. And I like Christopher too.

Werehogdog: I am the master of surprises. You never know what I'm going to do next… Except for some mind readers! *looks pointedly at Tartarus, Breezy and Hot Chocalate*

Hot Chocolate: Hehehe I ship it too, I wuv my humanized Superior.

Human! Superior: And you show it by tormenting me in Fighting Bakugan

It's the highest honor a character can receive from me.

As for DanxMeredith …*whistles innocently*

Antex: Yeah it was either him or Katie from the Evo Tournament and I decided after I played the game again recently I _really _wanted Marduk in. And yes I will feel free to use Pierce. Or Vanessa will feel free to XP

Vanessa: Pierce is mine I will use him and his services however I desire.

Halcyon- Maybe… After you flesh out their personalities some more.

Anyways, I has more good news everyone! I have made a bakugan forum!

It's a forum where people can chat and rp if they want! So please come check it out, I really want to try and get a forum like the old easy to be friends forum Bravewings had.

It's called 'Everything Bakugan and Beyond' I'll post a link in my profile so you guys can find it if you're interested!

Please join! I'd love to have you all in it, even if its just to drop in and chat with each other and me! I like it when you guys wanna talk to me :D


	6. A Cutting Victory

A/N:

Tartarus: Eh, its age difference, this story was written over a long period of time and went through many changes. DD began as a story I made with 2 friends when we went 'hey wouldn't it be cool if we had versions of us go into the bakugan world and screw around?' they gave me Alica and Viki and the story went from that. It was initially meant to be villains from another planet come kidnap the brawlers and then Jet, Viki, Alica and the rest of their friends team up and save the day. I shit you not that was the overarching plot back when I first started.

A lot of the good stuff happened on a whim really. Throwing Meredith into the story? I really just wanted an excuse to bring Superior in because he's become one of my favorite bakugan I've created. The flashbacks in Chapter 5? Christopher ran up to Meredith and pleaded for her to save Juggernoid and Meredith looked down and saw young Jet in him then lo and behold flashbacks galore!

Also yeah, I just really wanted a ridiculously evil Masquerade. I don't know why there's no real reason I just kind of liked that he wields knives and he got a bit vicious with it… I have a fondness for blades maybe.

Antex: Yup

Chaq: Yeah Shattered Masks is already looking to be surprisingly philosophical, so we'll see how it plays out.

Chapter 6

"Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Vladitor stand! Finish what Juggernoid started!" Meredith ordered as she threw Darkus Vladitor out, hurling him above Laserman.

Vladitor's ball form bounced a few times before landing in the center and popping open. The towering warrior rose up across from Laserman arms folded across his chest. "Prepare to die." He said flatly his eyes flashing.

_Darkus Vladitor enters at 430 gs battle against Laserman at 370 gs, advantage Vladitor._

"Go get 'em Vladitor!" Mark shouted clenching his fists.

Masquerade hmped pulling out an ability card. "Since you didn't take my offer to remove Laserman from the game at the price of that Juggernoid, I'll relieve you of both! Ability Activate! Spiced Slayer."

Laserman made a robotic whirring sound as it glowed purple and Vladitor glowed a duller purple doubling over slightly.

"Ngh." Vladitor grunted as his energy was siphoned out from him and transferred to Laserman who's visor lit up brightly as it's aura grew brighter. There was a loud whirring and clicking as Laserman's cannons were leveled at Vladitor energy beginning to gather at the ends of the barrels.

_100 gs transferred from Vladitor to Laserman. Vladitor at 330 gs, Laserman at 470 gs. _

"Ha prepare to fall!" Masquerade said waving his hand. "Destroy him Laserman!" He ordered.

Laserman fired his cannons the blasts flying rapidly at Vladitor.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "That's the best you got? Ability Activate! Darkus Gravity!" She said Superior's ball form glowing brightly and flying out onto the field. "Darkus Superior stand!"

Superior popped open when he hit the gate card and rose up his silver metal body gleaming brightly. He moved in front of Vladitor unfurling his left wing slightly as he turned to the right his wing spread shielding him and Vladitor from the blasts.

_Darkus Superior enters battle at 500 gs, combined power level with Vladitor at 830 gs._

Behind his mask Masquerade's eyes widened. "A power level of 500 gs?!" He said shocked taking a step back. Then he frowned his mask scanning the mechanical bakugan. "Wait… Superior… I've heard that name before. Alica mentioned it."

Meredith smirked as Laserman's assault on the stronger Superior and Vladitor ended and Superior folded his wing behind him and glowered at the opposing bakugan. "Of course she would, considering my Superior creamed both her Strike Lenorence and Viki's Fireblick, and now that he's joined the battle I can use this!" She held up another card. "Fusion ability Activate! Recycle!" She said before slotting it into her gauntlet the card glowing brightly, before the slot came out with another ability card. "This restores one of my used ability cards, so I can use it again!" She said taking the ability card.

"And now Vladitor and I will relieve you of your Laserman!" Superior snarled rushing forwards Vladitor moving with him step for step. The warrior brought back his left fist, while Superior did the same with his right and the two delivered a double punch to Laserman knocking it backwards.

Laserman let out a mechanical screech before it reverted in a flash of purple and flew back to Masquerade landing at the masked blonde's feet.

Victorious Superior and Vladitor reverted and flew back to Meredith who caught the two bakugan.

Masquerade frowned as he studied Meredith. "Now I know who you are." He said, "You're Meredith, from Jet's world."

Meredith's eyes narrowed. "I'm not just from her world." She said gravely clenching her fist. "I'm her big sister! And you," She jabbed a finger at Masquerade. "Banished my little sister to the doom dimension, hurt Billy, bombed a hospital, and threatened to maim all three of us." She nodded to Christopher and Mark. Christopher looked nervous, while Mark folded his arms across his chest and glared at Masquerade with his one uncovered eye.

Masquerade scoffed. "Of course I did it, I'm the strongest, I'm the best! I can do whatever I want and no one can tell me otherwise!" He said with a laugh. "Besides that, once Naga gets here you'll have worse things to worry about than losing a few body parts here and there."

Meredith's glare intensified. "I'm about to give you something worse to worry about! Throw out your Hydranoid! It's time to battle!" She said grabbing Superior from her shoulder and holding onto him tightly.

"Ha! Gate Card Set!" Masquerade laughed throwing out his gate card. Then he loaded Dual Hydranoid into his launcher. "Prepare to join your foolish sister! Bakugan Brawl!" He cried launching Hydranoid onto his gate card. "Dual Hydranoid stand!"

A mass of darkness appeared on his gate card shifting and rising to take the shape of Dual Hydranoid. The two headed best threw back its heads and roared at Meredith making her hair go flying from the force.

"Cower in fear-at the wrath of our Master!" Dual Hydranoid snarled looming over Meredith.

Meredith scoffed. "Your master's wrath is nothing compared to mine." She said quietly pulling back her arm. "Bakugan Brawl! Go Forth Darkus Superior!" She cried as she threw out Superior.

The silver bakugan ball soared through the air before landing upright in the center of the gate card. The hornless dragonoid popped open in ball form and Superior rose up in an explosion of purple lightning.

The mechanical bakugan straightened up throwing back his head, optics flashing brightly as he let out a loud guttural roar.

_New battle commenced, Darkus Superior at 500 gs against Darkus Dual Hydranoid at 480 gs, advantage Superior._

"Hydranoid! Let's get this battle over with! Gate Card Open." Masquerade said gesturing to his gate card. "Character!"

The Gate Card flashed and a large image of Dual Hydranoid appeared on the card's face. Dual Hydranoid roared loudly as a dark aura surrounded him pumping up his power level.

_Dual Hydranoid power level doubled to 960 gs, Superior stable at 500 gs._

"Hahaha!" Masquerade laughed as his mask displayed the power levels. "With that power there's nothing your knock off bakugan can do to stop my Hydra!" He said.

"Oh no!" Mark cried as his baku pod registered the power level. "Superior's behind by 460 gs!"

"That's not good!" Christopher cried eyes wide. "What's she going to do?! If she loses her bakugan, then Juggernoid and Vladitor will be doomed!" He said tears welling up in his eyes.

Masquerade grinned as he raised his hand. "Any last words?" He asked.

Meredith smiled slightly holding up an ability card. "Just four, Ability Activate! Dive Mirage!"

"What?!" Masquerade said turning his head in shock as Juggernoid dropped into the gate card like a pool of water. A large shadow moved underneath the cards before Juggernoid emerged from the water beside Superior.

"I'm ready to do my part to finish this!" Juggernoid declared stamping his foot as the gate card became solid underneath them once more.

Superior glanced over to Juggernoid. "Glad to have you join the party." He said.

_Juggernoid enters battle at 430 gs. Superior and Juggernoid combined power level at 930 gs._

Masquerade smirked. "Ha, with my gate card, my Hydranoid is still higher."

Meredith raised an eyebrow smiling darkly. "Your gate card? You mean the one my Dive Mirage _just_ negated?" She said her smile growing into a full blown grin.

_Character Card negated, Dual Hydranoid power decrease back to 480 gs._

"Holy." Mark said off to the side eyes going wide while Christopher's eyes lit up.

"YEAH! GO Juggernoid! Get him, get him!" He cheered jumping up and down clapping his hands above his head. "Go go go go!"

Masquerade took a step back. "WHAT?! No! I refuse to let you win!" He whipped out an ability card. "Ability Activate! Dual Gazer!"

Hydranoid snarled his two heads charging a blast each. "Prepare-to perish!"

_Dual Hydranoid power increased to 530 gs._

"Superior, Juggernoid! Attack together now!" Meredith ordered. "He can't beat your combined power levels! GO!" She said with a wave of her hand.

Superior roared as he spread his wings and took to the air. After gaining some height he dove forwards, his claws extended to grab Juggernoid's shell. With the superior strength of his servos he lifted the large turtle and flew at Hydranoid full throttle Juggernoid held forwards like a battering ram.

_Superior and Juggernoid combined power levels 930 gs._

"Come on!" Mark said clasping his hands together as Christopher continued to jump and shout beside him.

"Destroy them Hydranoid!" Masquerade bellowed.

Hydranoid roared and drew back his heads, just about to let the blasts fly when Superior hurled Juggernoid at them. The turtle bakugan flew at Hydranoid slamming into the base of his necks knocking the two headed beast's aim off, the two blasts going flying upwards.

"No!" Masquerade shouted as Hydranoid tumbled backwards Juggernoid slamming his full weight down on the beast forcing him onto his back.

Hydranoid snarled his saw blade kicking up but Juggernoid simple pulled his less armored parts within his shell to protect them. Sparks flew as the saw tried to dig into Juggernoid's tough shell, but thankfully the Aquos bakugan's shell held firm.

Above the downed Hydra and closed up Juggernoid, Superior rose up wings spread fully the metal gleaming brightly. "This is it!" He declared purple optics flashing brightly. "Game over Hydranoid!" He said before flipping over and pulling in his wings diving down. He came down on top of the fallen Hydra with the force of a freight train crushing the beast forcing him to revert in a blaze of purple light.

Superior and Juggernoid reverted in a flash of purple and blue and flew back to Meredith who caught them, while Hydranoid rolled up to Masquerade's feet in defeat. The masked blond didn't react besides lower his head slightly and grit his teeth.

"I win." Meredith said simply as the field disappeared and they reappeared in the real world beside the fountain.

Meredith folded her arms across her chest eyeing Masquerade who stood unmoving across from her. Off to the side Mark and Christopher were rejoicing.

"She did it! She did it!" The two cheered, Mark grabbing Christopher under the arms and spinning around in joy. The young Aquos brawler responding by waving his hands and feet in the air in joy.

For a moment the only sounds in the park were of Mark and Christopher celebrating while Meredith engaged Masquerade in a one sided stare down, which was broken when Masquerade smirked and got down on one knee to pick up Hydranoid.

"So you did." He conceded grabbing Hydranoid and rising up again walking towards Meredith. Christopher and Mark stopped celebrating to focus on the masked blond. "You're definitely a lot stronger than your sister." He said.

Meredith snorted. "Of course, I have more experience." She said remaining unmoved even as Masquerade drew within arm's reach of her. She didn't so much as flinch or twitch when he came to a stop in front of her, just a few inches between them.

"I like that in a woman." Masquerade said with a dark smirk his right hand reaching up to cup Meredith's cheek. "You know you could join me." He leaned in close, so close their noses were practically touching.

Meredith blinked and she inclined her head slightly unfolding her arms, her gauntlet bearing arm going down to her side, while she rested the other hand atop her gauntlet. "I could." She conceded.

"You'd fare much better than all the other fools I have on my side." Masquerade said his thumb rubbing her cheek slightly Meredith's eye twitching slightly at that though her expression remained impassive. "Join me." He said his other hand drifting to his belt. "I could," He tilted his head to the right his lips moving towards hers. "Make it worth your- AGH!"

Meredith had summoned her gauntlet blade and stabbed the blond in the stomach with it, the long purple blade appearing out behind Masquerade. The girl's other hand immobilizing his left hand which held one of his small hidden blades.

"Sorry." Meredith said twisting her arm slightly, Masquerade gasping in pain as blood began to flow from the wound in his chest. "But I'm not into evil sadistic maniacs." She said shoving the blond back and yanking her gauntlet blade free from his stomach.

Masquerade staggered back dropping the hidden blade he'd been holding before he dropped to his knees his other hand grasping at the gaping hole in his stomach. He coughed out blood, red tainting his lips and several drops spattering onto the ground.

"You-you-" He rasped weakly turning his head up to look up at Meredith who glared down at him her gauntlet blade bloody and dripping blood onto the ground.

"I what? Gave you a taste of your own medicine?" She said barring her teeth green eyes flashing. "It hurts doesn't it? Having your body breached and your insides torn apart; suffering the agonizing pain from all the damaged nerves and the disgusting feeling of your life blood slowly oozing out of your body while your life force ebbs." Meredith's gaze hardened as she grabbed Masquerade by the collar and she crouched down slightly her green eyes boring into his concealed eyes. "That's what it's like to be stabbed! Now you finally get to feel the pain you inflicted upon your victims!" She sneered. "You still think it's funny?"

Masquerade coughed up more blood his face beginning to look awfully pale.

Meredith snorted and let go of his collar, the blond crumpling to the ground. "Go drag yourself back to Naga, see if all his forces can put you back together." She said straightening up sheathing her gauntlet blade. "I may hate your guts, and want nothing more than to leave you nothing more than a battered corpse on the ground, but I won't put poor Christopher through any more horrors than he's already witnessed." She snorted. "Consider yourself lucky." She said before she turned and walked away heading over to Mark and Christopher.

The two boys looked from the stony faced Meredith to the fallen Maquerade before looking back at Meredith.

The black haired girl walked up to the two of them before coming to a halt. She reached up to her shoulders and grabbed Juggernoid and Vladitor. "Thanks for letting me borrow these guys." She said handing them back to their respective partner the two boys looking at her wide eyed. Meredith grimaced. "Sorry you had to witness all that," She said.

Christopher shook his head and just looked up at her in awe. "You're so cool." He breathed, which made Meredith flush slightly.

Mark nodded looking as equally mystified. "Yeah, cool." He agreed.

Meredith blinked at the two, then she sighed and chuckled slightly. "All right, come on. It wasn't like I creamed Masquerade, there were a lot of close calls in there." She said. "Now come on," She turned and headed up the stairs towards the street.

"We're coming with you?" Christopher asked his eyes lighting up.

"We are?" Mark echoed his expression still mystified.

Meredith turned back to the two catching sight of Masquerade who was lying on the ground bleeding. Her lips pulled into a grim slash before she turned to look at the two. "Yeah, you two are coming with me." She smiled weakly. "It'd be nice to have some help if things get tight, that is, if you two _want _to come."

Mark and Christopher grinned as they exchanged looks before nodding their heads vigorously.

"Of course!" Christopher said bouncing up and down.

"Wouldn't want to miss it." Mark said nodding wincing slightly reaching up to rub at the left side of his face, the make shift bandages he put there weren't working as they were now bright red.

Meredith frowned. "You can't afford to, we need to get you to someone with a first aid kit (or a car) to get your face looked at." She said sternly grabbing Mark's hand and leading him up the stairs Christopher trailing happily after them.

"Right!" Christopher agreed before looking around. "So uh, where are we going?"

"To the Kuso's residence." Meredith said shifting her hold a bit so that she and Mark had their elbows interlocked, making the silver haired boy blush. The girl however paid it no mind as she was engrossed with her gauntlet and tapping a few keys switching it to call function as she began to walk away from the fountain pulling Mark along with her. "I need to pay Mrs. Kuso a visit; right after I tell someone to go collect the trash by the fountain." Meredith said calling Alica on her gauntlet.

She didn't need to wait for long as Alica's scowling face appeared on her gauntlet.

"What do _you _want?" Alica said eyes narrowing. "Are you looking for a fast track to the doom dimension, because Lenorence and I would be happy to deliver,"

"Not interested." Meredith said flatly. "I just figured you'd want to know your boyfriends currently lying beside the fountain bleeding his guts out," Alica's eyes widened and she drew back with a gasp of horror. "And since I'm a _good guy_ I'm letting you know so you can prevent his death, best move fast though."

Alica's face contorted in rage and she gritted her teeth glowering at Meredith. "You-you, I'll make you-"

"Whatever, he's by the fountain in WArdington, save him or don't save him I don't care. Bye." Meredith said ending the call and moving her arm to take Mark's hand loosening up her elbow.

"Why'd you help them?" Mark asked frowning slightly. "I mean you could've just left him there."

Meredith shrugged. "Because I'm better than them, and I don't want to make some poor kid suffer the trauma of walking by and seeing a disgusting corpse just lying out in the open." She said dismissively waving her free hand. "Anyways if I remember correctly the Kuso residence should just be a few blocks away, we'll be there in minutes."

"Okay." Her two companions murmured.

/-/

Hal-G sighed as he prepped a room in the mansion. How irritating, he'd created the clone to be superior to the original, and now his _superior_ clone had gotten it's ass handed to it by none other than the older sister of Jet Raynet.

The mad scientist gritted his teeth, all the problems he was running into now all seemed to go back to her. He should've never let Masquerade find out about the other world, should've known it would cause problems like this.

His bitching about things was cut short when Alica appeared into the room with Masquerade. The masked blond was sickly pale and was leaning completely on Alica, the girl practically half bent over to support the boys weight.

Hal-G grimaced as he took in the sight of the hole in Masquerade's stomach. _'Just below where his breast plate would be, and a good enough shot to stop him cold.'_ He growled and nodded to the sterile white bed he'd set up in the room. "Lay him on the bed." He instructed.

Alica winced. "He's heavy." She said taking a few struggling steps towards the bed her legs shaking from the effort to keep her upright while she also worked to keep Masquerade from dropping down to the floor.

Hal-G's expression contorted. "Did I ask you to comment! Do it now!" He snapped.

Alica struggled a few more steps before her legs gave out and she tumbled to the ground Masquerade's dead weight dropping on top of her squashing the poor girl underneath, the blood from his wound oozing out onto her.

Hal-G scowled and rolled his eyes behind his red glasses. "Oh for Naga's sake!" He hissed as he grabbed one of the clone's arms and threw him none too gently onto the bed. The masked blond didn't even respond to the action, which made Hal-G wince. For him to be this unresponsive meant they were on the verge of losing him.

"What are you going to do?" Alica asked picking herself up.

"What you should've done the instant you got here!" Hal-G said going up to the Masquerade clone's head and grabbing the mask and yanking it off, the blond boy turning into the red headed girl, Alice.

Alica blinked opening her mouth to question Hal-G when she watched as Alice's clothes and body formed in place of Masquerades. The bloody gaping wound of Masquerade's being replaced with a pristine yellow coat, over a green halter top and white shorts. Where Masquerade had been gravely injured, there was not a single scratch on the Russian girl. She looked like she was just sleeping.

"What?" Alica said gaping at the sight.

Hal-G sighed. "Although Alice is the anchor, they don't necessarily have the same body. Right now Masquerade's body is in negative space or wherever he gets stored when Alice's body is the one out. IT's what allows them to be two separate genders. This also allows for if Masquerade's body takes damage he can be healed by drawing upon the negative energy within Alice (or pumped into her) granted it is time consuming and he can't be out until he's completely healed."

Alica just blinked at him. "What?"

Hal-G snarled. "The point is! When Masquerade switches back to Alice, his body goes away to somewhere where it is restored through drawing upon Alice's negative energy, and since his creation we've pumped a lot into her to keep Masquerade out and about… at the cost of… a much more violently inclined Masquerade. Now though to heal him he's going to burn through all that and more!" Hal-G growled clenching his fists and slamming his staff into the ground. "Blast!"

"He's going to be all right, right?" Alica asked looking worriedly at Alice.

Hal-G snorted. "Should be fine," he said. "You can leave, you're nothing but a nuisance really, so get out."

Alica looked taken aback and opened her mouth to say something when the mad scientist simply raised his hand to his lips and mimed zipping his lip shut. Alica's mouth was zipped shut, preventing her from saying another word. She grabbed at her lips trying to pry them apart while Hal-G laughed.

"If you don't have anything to _say_," He said with a cackle, turning away from Alica waving his hand dismissively. "Then get out."

Alica glared at him, then with a stamp of her foot she stormed out of the room.

Hal-G sighed. "Such a nuisance that one, all of them really." He muttered shaking his head as he looked down at Alice. "Not to worry though, I'll boost your negative energy so your other self can get back on track my dear." He said with a dark laugh reaching out to stroke Alice's cheek, the red head shifting slightly in her sleep, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, but she remained asleep.

Asleep and completely unaware of the nightmare unfolding around her.

/-/

Preview for Chapter 7

Hmph, seems we meet again Readers. It is I, Vanessa Dark! Although I have completed my task and brought two new males to Docorrus, I still have to make my reports to Queen Gracia. Along the way I encounter several fellow Docorrians and their pets. One of them even thinks she can challenge me to battle and win Pierce from me! I'll show her, I'll show her why I'm to be feared among the Queen's Elite. Bakugan Brawl! I'll rip that pompous little bitch to shreds!

A/N:

Phew it's been 10 days since I last updated D&amp;D, not too bad actually.

I think it's partially cause I've just added two new stories to the lineup.

One was completely unintentional XP

I've posted my story Shattered Masks and I've also posted my new collab fic with Breezyfeather called 'The Writers' Ultimatum' it's mostly just a tribute to our stories 'Dual Dimensions' and 'Ultimatum' but it's a whole lot of craziness and whackiness staring me and her so feel free to check it out and review. Be real great to hear your guys thoughts XP.

I've also got a new chapter of Mishap that me and Kd are working on. We just need to wrap it up and that'll go up soon.

Then there's the next chapter of Fighting Bakugan.

Then there's a new oneshot I've got in the wings that I'm sort of chipping away at every so often.

I really need a schedule for this stuff.

Actually I need to write more and then work out a schedule.

Anyways let's get back on track with this story.

So thus concludes the three chapters of Meredith's latest bit holy cow. I wasn't planning on giving her three chapters but that's how it happened sweet damn.

And now we're moving back to Docorrus where we're going to get another look at what's happening there starting with what's going down with our favorite Docorrian Huntress, Vanessa Dark. And while we're in Docorrus, maybe we'll take a moment to take a look and see how Masky and Dan are faring and what Jet's gotten herself into.

Either way keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter to find out :D

Please review to help encourage me to update faster, and do comment on the story and characters always helps :D


	7. The Sweet Life of Vanessa Dark

A/N: Well I've got news guys the first part of Dual Dimensions has becomes the third most favorited story in the bakugan archive… wait whut? XP technically im tied with Breezy, but I like breezy so I'm happy to consider her second, besides we just need to somehow get… hmm. Like say 17 more faves…

Masquerade: There is a simple solution to that problem you know.

Oh and what's that?

Masquerade: *grins* make 17 fake accounts and favorite your story.

Ewww, that's cheating. Plus if I suddenly get 17 faves in a day then its OBVIOUS I'm cheating.

Masquerade: meh

Plus, where's the fun in that? If the first part of Dual Dimensions becomes the most favorited story in the bakugan archive,

Chapter 7

The woman in the glass glared at Vanessa her teeth barred and lips pulled back in the makings of a snarl. But the expression looked strained, there were creases in her eyebrow, slight bags under her eyes and her red eyes seemed duller than usual.

Vanessa sighed and let her expression relax, the woman in the glass's expression relaxing as well to reflect Vanessa's change, the fierce expression replaced with a weary one, red eyes dulling even further, and lips drawing closed over sharp teeth to form a grim slash on the elite huntresses face.

"This is ridiculous." Vanessa growled at the image the woman in the mirror silently mouthing the same words. Shaking her head Vanessa turned away from the mirror. "I can't allow these visions to break me, I am an elite huntress of Docorrus." She lifted her hand glancing down at it, "My thoughts and feelings need to be tuned to the betterment of Docorrus," She clenched her fist narrowing her eyes. "That's all that must matter, all that _can _matter."

A knock on her bedroom door drew Vanessa's attention away from her internal struggles. She lifted her head and turned her gaze to the door raising an eyebrow. "Come in," She said unclenching her fist and dropping her hand to her side.

The door opened and Victor poked his head inside glancing around before his eyes settled upon Vanessa, he tensed minutely before he opened the door fully and coughed into his hand.

"Er, a Miss Luna Nightingale and Sunset Rose have arrived to visit. They said they heard about your return and wished to pay you a visit." Victor said clasping his hands behind his back standing up straighter. "Also a message from Queen Gracia has arrived and her royal highness has requested your presence at the castle as soon as possible to give your report on your latest hunt."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes and glanced to the side. "I will entertain Luna and Sunset for a little while, simply to exchange a few pleasantries and such. Then I will visit Queen Gracia, after all I'm sure the two young ladies won't mind waiting here for when I return,"

Victor blinked and he opened his mouth clearly to voice his concerns before he hesitated his mouth closing slowly and he frowned, grimacing. "Er permission to speak…freely milady?" He ventured eyes darting to Vanessa's face to gauge her response to the query.

Vanessa eyed him a moment then shrugged and turned away, "Go ahead, but I'll need to change into something less, threatening. Don't want her highness to feel endangered." She headed towards her wardrobe located in the corner of her room across the dresser all while unzipping the top of her jacket. "So you speak while I slip into something more comfortable." Once the leather jacket was unzipped she tossed it off revealing a simple gray tank top underneath, Victor's eyes gravitating to her well-endowed chest before quickly averting his eyes in fear of angering Vanessa.

"Well, wouldn't-" Vanessa grasped the belt of her pants and began undoing it slowly. "It be smarter to-" Victor quickly moved his gaze to focus on a point in the wall above the mirror as Vanessa's belt hung loosened around her waist while the huntress grabbed the top of her pants and began to slowly slide them down. "T-to, not keep Queen Gracia waiting?" Victor asked shakily, his eyes sliding down to focus on the mirror which unfortunately reflected not only his flushed face and his stiff figure, but that of the now pantless Vanessa dark in the corner who was now reaching to grab the hem of her gray tank top.

"Oh she'll be fine," Vanessa said dismissively tugging her gray tank top up slowly exposing more and more of her midriff, making Victor's jaw drop just slightly. Damn Vanessa was ripped.

The thought made Victor remember who he was eyeing and it snapped him back to attention the boy quickly shutting his eyes tight while Vanessa glanced over at him with a dark grin on her face before continuing to tug off her tank top.

"O-okay.. I-I see your point, I'll…go uh…" Victor grappled for some excuse as he cracked an eye open and his eyes widened and his face went bright red at the sight that was reflected in the glass. A bit of blood began to leak from his nose before he hastily snapped his hand to cover it, then he drew back a few steps. "Youknow,I'llgohelpLaurinthekitchen,sorrymilady!" He quickly squeaked out before he fled the room Vanessa left alone in her room chuckling after him.

"Stupid males." She said with a roll of her eyes as she tossed aside her tank top. "Show them a well-endowed woman and they're completely useless, tsk, what pigs." She said before turning to her wardrobe and beginning to fish around inside. "Now to find something to wear…"

/-/

After spending about 15 minutes or so putting herself together and making herself look less like a cat burglar and more like an elite, Vanessa descended down the stairs of her mansion dressed in tall gray boots, black leggings, and a simple lavender dress that reached her mid-thigh with a v-neck. It was casual but Vanessa wore it well. Plus with her black hair recently washed and curled to emphasize her long wavy locks, she looked fit to be a queen.

However, if there was one thing that had been drilled into her head when she'd been a teenager, it was that whatever you wore you had to be confident in it and as sure as yourself as if you were wearing the most elegant ballroom gown and preparing to attend some sort of extravagant party where everyone there was someone, and one wrong step and you'd be no one.

When Vanessa entered her living room near the entrance of the home and took in the sight of the two young girls, she knew she'd have to try and work that lesson in at some point.

Seated side by side on her sofa was Luna Nightingale and Sunset Rose, both aged 16.

Luna sat near the well decorated mantle admiring one of the silverworks perched atop the grand fireplace. The girl was a noble by birth, being the younger daughter of the Etera Ambassador Isabelle Nightingale, but you wouldn't tell that if you saw her.

Luna's long black hair was flat, and Vanessa could pick out a few split ends at the ends of her hair, and the girl had one streak of blue in her hair on her left side. The girl was an Eterian, who were people who grew up on a planet with little light so her light blue eyes had smaller pupils than that of normal humans and many of the other mess of misfits that made up of Docorrus's population. Her eyes actually resembled that of a gundalian's perhaps, except not as reptilian. Luna was a teenager, and her present outfit showed that quite clearly. The girl wore a dark blue shirt with a silver star in the middle of it, then she wore what resembled black yoga pants, and on her feet she wore simple short black boots with a slight heel. It would've been all good and dandy if she'd been wearing that in say the badlands or on Earth, but it was hardly appropriate dress for one of noble blood who wished to be taken seriously in the cut-throat (literally) politics of Docorrus.

Seated beside her was a girl with vibrant red hair with light yellow highlights blended in such a way that if you looked at her in the right light her hair resembled that of fire. This was Sunset Rose. She has slightly bronzed skin, which stood out starkly from Luna's vampire pale skin. In fact the only similarity the two shared was their eye color, for Sunset also had light colored irises, but hers were turquoise rather than blue. Aside from that, while Luna was dressed in all dark cool colors, Sunset was dressed in a rather plain magenta hoodie and plum colored sweat pants. Vanessa had to resist the urge to curl her lip in disgust at the sight of it. It was just so plain, and it didn't really do anything for Sunset. Sunset would look great in black, whereas Luna would look really good in something silver.

However, Vanessa was forced to push her assessments of the two's choice of dress to the back of her mind as she smiled at the two fourteen year old girls. These two held promise, as Huntresses, and maybe with a bit of grooming, as Elites, and Vanessa wasn't about to drive a wedge between herself and them by nitpicking over their clothes. She could get to being brutally honest later when she had them in her iron clad grip. The thought made her smile broaden, which just happened to coincide with Luna jumping from her seat when Vanessa stepped towards them.

"Lady Vanessa!" Luna said a huge smile on her face, the girl spread her arms clearly looking for some affection, which Vanessa allowed spreading her arms marginally in invitation which the teenager happily took. "I'm so glad you've returned!" Luna gushed throwing her arms around Vanessa's neck and hugging the woman tightly before pulling back looking up at her, admiration and respect glittering in those bright blue eyes, her hair practically vibrating with how happy she was.

Vanessa smiled easily. Eterians were supposedly very astute about emotions, but what they apparently didn't realize it was that when they were happy, or pleased, or in other words content their whole being vibrated with it. For Luna, her tell was how her hair seemed to shimmer at the ends, or vibrate, or a mixture of the two when she was extremely happy. Which Vanessa had seen once, when the girl had first been introduced to Sunset through Vanessa, the girl had been so happy when she'd befriended the other girl her hair had started to ripple like it was a cloth blowing through some phantom breeze with the ends shimmering like silver glitter had been dumped on the tips of her hair.

"I am glad to be back as well." Vanessa said easily, summoning up memories of her successful hunt to make her mood come off even happier. "I was delighted to hear that you two had called."

Luna beamed. "Well, I've been dying to see you!" She gushed. "It's going to be my fifteenth birthday soon!" She said bouncing up and down with barely contained excitement.

"Ah," Vanessa said sitting down in the red plush chair across from the sofa she crossed her leg and tilted her head to the side. "It's time for you to get your first male." She said nodding. "An exciting time indeed."

On Docorrus a woman was considered an adult when she reached the age of 16, but as a way of celebrating the last year of their childhood before adulthood many elite families purchased a male for their daughter to care for all while being still under the watchful eye of their guardian to make sure that they kept their male properly. Thus preparing them for when they had to move out from their families home and starting out on their own and dealing with having their, servant around to help them.

"She's been fawning over this one all since we've got here." Sunset added, finally lifting her head from her tea to glance over at the boy with gray eyes and blond hair that was so pale it was almost white. He was dressed in a simple long sleeved white shirt under a sleek black vest with a tie tied around his neck, just concealing the glittering metal collar that was wrapped around his throat. Then he wore simple black slacks and shiny black shoes on his lower half. He stood holding a silver tray with one elegant black china tea cup perched atop it, his eyes purposely averted from looking at Vanessa.

Vanessa's eyes narrowed at the boy, wariness growing in her belly as well as a twinge of anger. Whoever had caused this oversight of letting visitors see Laur would pay. Sure she had wanted the boy to be _useful_ but she didn't want him out in the open like this.

"Yeah, is he like mute or something? He just brought the tea in but he hasn't said anything, even when I stood in front of him and like ordered him to tell me what his name was." Luna reported frowning slightly.

Vanessa forced herself to not heave a sigh of relief, as she smiled easily and waved a hand. "Unfortunately yes, I don't know the details but he was like that when I got him. He still manages to make trouble for me even without an annoying voice," She crooked her finger to beckon Laur near, and the boy came over to her albeit reluctantly. "But he still knows his place," She said taking the black china tea cup into her hands and waving him off. "Obeying his mistress, as all males should." Laur returned to his previous position and resumed looking blankly at the floor.

Luna nodded though she was frowning. "Oh man, what if I get one that's damaged too?" She asked sounding distressed. "I mean, sure its just the voice, but some of the women say the men can make interesting conversation, and some well… they enjoy it when they're capable of making sounds."

Vanessa grimaced at that. "Tsk, of course some take their men for granted." She scowled. "They treat them like playthings that can be thrown around and beaten and broken without any trouble because they're second class citizens."

"But they are aren't they?" Sunset asked suddenly frowning. "I mean, every Docorrian is brought up to know that men are inferior to women, to say otherwise is-is."

"Oh I'm not denying men are inferior to women," Vanessa said simply. "They're easily tricked, they may be stronger in brute strength, they're loud, boisterous and dim. But they can be extremely useful tools when used properly." She glanced towards Laur. "Take this one for example," She said gesturing to him. "He answers my every beck and call with out a moment of hesitation, and he respects me and treats me with the reverence I, as a woman of high rank, deserve."

"But that's to be expected of all men," Sunset put in eyebrows furrowing.

"Expected yes, but do you know what you lose when you beat them, when you treat them like they're meaningless? They believe it, or they rail against it until they succumb to it. When you've made them think they're meaningless, they are. In some of my hunts I've come to rely just as strongly on the strengths of my boys as I would on my own. If I beat any of them, they wouldn't be inclined to give it their all thus making them useless to me. But by treating them better than some of the other women, by making them get it through their thick skulls." A dark glare in Laur's direction. "That my word is law, they are the most useful and loyal servants you will ever find."

Sunset still looked a bit troubled but she nodded in understanding. "It-it makes sense I suppose, but after Queen Gracia abolished the co-ed police force, they're really cracking down on men being inferior, and some of the more vocal sympathizers have even been executed…" Her last words trailing off into a soft mumble.

Vanessa nodded. "I know, I had to take out some of them myself." She said flexing her fingers like she would when she was unsheathing her claws. "But it was for the best, after all, once we let the men be on equal standing with us, even a little bit, the others are going to think they should stand on equal ground to us."

Luna frowned. "It sounds really hard," She murmured. "Like you have to be strict enough to make them remember their place, but at the same time nice enough to get them to do what you want? How am I gonna manage with my own? I'm still not even a huntress yet."

Vanessa opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off when Pierce knocked on the door frame leading from the hallway that connected the living room to some of the other rooms to the back of the mansion.

"My apologies for interrupting milady," Pierce said entering the room and dropping down to one knee in front of Vanessa, his arm crossing his chest as he lowered his head in reverence. "But its been an hour since her highness requested your presence, I thought it wise to advise you of the time." Pierce bowed his head further. "I hope I haven't displeased you."

Vanessa waved her hand frowning. "I'm fine, thanks for reminding me." She said placing her tea cup down on the coffee table in between the sofa and the chair she was sitting on. "It is probably about time I gave my report to Queen Gracia."

Across from her the two girls' eyes widened.

"You're going to report directly to Queen Gracia?!" Luna gasped.

"I thought all huntresses gave their reports to Amira?" Sunset asked tilting her head to the side.

Vanessa rose form her seat and straightened herself up and rolled her neck a moment. "Well, my report involves the state of affairs on Earth," A look of understanding crossed Luna's eyes and then her hair started shimmering as the girl got excited.

"Do you think they're going to add Earth to our planets connected to Docorrus?" She asked excitedly. "Are you going to be the ambassador?"

Vanessa shook her head. "Presently no plans involving adding Earth to the fold have been made, as Gracia and I haven't discussed the state of matters there, or how they seem to be leaning towards going." She said stepping away from her chair tapping Pierce on the shoulder as she did, the man immediately rising to his feet to stand beside her. "But trust me when I get back I'll tell you all about the situation." She assured the girl.

"You want to meet with us when you get back?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, normally you tolerate us for an hour or so and then don't see us again for months at a time." Sunset said looking suspicious.

Vanessa laughed. "Ah well, I was busy, its not easy being an elite huntress." She said with a wave of her hand. "But I need to transfer my two latest captures from the Stockade to the Facility, and I figured with you likely picking out your male soon, it might be a good idea to get a tour of the place, and a chance to meet some of the males you'll be picking from."

Luna's eyes lit up. "Really?!" She cried clasping her hands together. "Oh Lady Vanessa! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Her hair had begun to ripple like a large gust of wind had hit it and the ends sparked like firecrackers to the point where Sunset actually got up from her spot to give the other girl some space.

Vanessa nodded. "Really," Then she sighed and schooled her features into a more stern expression. "Now you two are welcome to stay here, as long as you don't break anything or _anyone_ understood?"

Luna nodded her head vigorously while Sunset glanced sideways at her friend before she nodded her head as well.

Vanessa smiled. "Good, now as practice for when you have your own males, find Victor and Trent and get them to help you organize the other servants to clean the mansion for when I get back."

"But won't you need them?" Sunset asked frowning as she glanced at Pierce. "I mean you're going to be visiting Queen Gracia and her council and the elites with just one male at your side?"

Vanessa chuckled as she linked arms with Pierce the male not even glancing sideways at her, just easily complying with the action. "The Elites like to throw their power around by having their big giant burly body guards, Pierce is threatening enough and all I need if I need to remind someone." She barred her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "That you don't mess with Vanessa Dark."

A/N: Okay wow this chapter has a whole of stuff going on. I know you're all prolly going, what's Etera? Why's Luna got weird powers? Or something of the like, or maybe even 'What's the deal with Laur'

Etera is a planet that Docorrus has friendly relations with, it'll mostly be mentioned as an ally to Docorrus, or in relation to Luna Nightingale who is an Eterian.

Really I just wanted to have a moment to introduce Luna and Sunset, and then it kinda went on this tangent to go into the crazy Docorrian philosophy. So it's a bit of filler but we'll get to our other cast members trapped on Docorrus soon enough.

So what do you guys think of a chapter detailing Vanessa's point of view? Do you like it? OR do you feel it was bad?

Please let me know in your reviews.

Also Breezy, Laur appeared in this chapter :D, I know Creedence was more of your charry, but well, her time will come, trust me.

Anyways onto the review responses!

Daniellakuso: Here ya go :D

MegamanXZ: Glad to hear that you're enjoying it, it slows down a bit this chapter, but it'll pick up soon enough. Whoot!

Dementor: No Leonidas will not be making an appearance

Antex: Yup we're back in Docorrus with another chapter featuring Vanessa and some new characters from Docorrus. Next chapter we'll meet the Queen, a rival, and an annoying brat that just thinking about her makes me want to punch something. Also MORE PIERCE XP. Sadly Antex won't be making an appearance any time in the near future, unless I think of a way to put him in :(

Anyways please review as they encourage me to update sooner. Like seriously they're the lifeblood for any fanfiction writer. So please please PLEASE review.


	8. Got any Queens?

A/N: I've really been dying to get back to where I'm writing stuff for the Neo Brawlers but I have a plan and I need to stick with the plan, but dang these three different worlds thing is a pain! I mean I'm working with Docorrus and the Doom Dimension and also Earth! It's just, oi vey, I may have bit off more than I can chew here.

But ah well, I know where I want to proceed in the immediate future, but after that things are still shifting around.

Anyways I was bored scrolling through the internet looking up bakugan (I don't know why its not like anything new is going to come up) and I actually came upon the fact that movie rights had been exchanged in like 2010 and I just kinda went 'what?' I'm pretty sure it's been shelved cause bakugan is dead and gone now… But it just got me thinking. If the movie rights had been bought (and apparently if the site I saw was to be believed a director was also picked out) when did the project stop? I mean Bakugan died in 2012 the producers pretty effectively ran it into the ground in the mess that was MS (I still can't stomach that thing, I keep trying to just because I guess I'm a masochist but I can't watch it).

But Bakugan was pretty well loved as a toy and spin master's still looking to be around for a while now, and it got me thinking. Beyblade had a come back with a new series I think right around bakugan's time, is it possible that Bakugan could make a return to shelves after enough time has passed to where people sort of forget about the toys and they can sort of slip them in.

Orrrrr is Beyblade just a special case?

Superior: *pops in from portal* Okay Jet, that's enough rambling, you've got a story to write.

JetravenEx: *sigh* yeah you're right, besides even if they did bring bakugan back it's not like we'd get the original characters back. Time to get back to writing. :D

Chapter 8

Vanessa opted to ride in the passenger side of the car as Pierce drove into the central hub of Docorrus heading to the towering black stone castle that loomed at the center of the kingdom, and all the buildings that were near to it, had been designed to be as grand and to emulate the nobility that the Docorrian regime led the dark world of Docorrus. But as you moved further and further away from the castle until you finally passed its outer walls the same ness ended there.

Beyond the castle's walls, the buildings were used by the women as their way of displaying their power and influence. The bigger building, the more expensive the materials, and having a certain gaudiness to it. Unlike Vanessa's mansion that lay towards the outer edge of the elite's ring of the kingdom and was simple in design and fitting its mistress's purpose of a home that looked well enough to hold guests, while still not wasting her hard earned gold on things that other women used to 'dress up their homes'. They used things like, silver staircases, banisters made of crystal and jewels used in every other stone that made up the outer wall of the house.

It was things like that that made Vanessa's blood boil. She and most Elite huntresses who had yet to bear any children were the ones who did the majority of the work, bringing in men and collecting bounties posted by the other worlds that were in the nearby reaches of space, which was extremely hard and grueling work and it took its toll on the body. Why one of the women who she'd trained and fought alongside while she worked to become a huntress had to be taken off active duty due to breaking her leg during a fight with a big brute of a Gundalian. Vanessa had heard that when he was brought in the women at the stockade rewarded him by breaking both his legs and forcing him to walk to his cell, whipping him as he went. But it just went to show you how dangerous the job was.

Vanessa understood that after a certain point Huntress's had to retire of old age or injuries. Or some had to take a maternity leave to bear children to raise new huntress's or increase stock. Even some of the scientists who slaved away in the labs in Sector A.R.C. she recognized as pulling their weight and deserving of the wealth they had. However, it wasn't them who were making gaudy displays of their wealth.

It was the ones who did little more than breath, be born to someone with political power, or hold political power that were the ones who were eager to display their riches. As if that made up for how worthless they were. Sitting around consuming materials and then only coming out to blow out hot air that didn't do squat for the people of Docorrus.

Vanessa growled as she clenched her fists as they passed a house that was made out of crystal though thankfully by that point they were coming to the outer walls of the castle. A gate and two guards coming into view.

Pierce stopped the car in front of the gate and Vanessa rolled the window down one of the guards coming over to check who was inside the car. The guards wore rather cheap bulky gray armor with the shield crest and venus symbol inside that all Docorrian guards wore emblazoned on their shoulder.

The woman walking up to Vanessa had dark green hair and amber eyes, the woman's lips curved up just slightly when she recognized her and came to a halt by the car door.

"Vanessa Dark, you're a little late, but that's nothing new." The woman said placing a hand on the hip opposite the one that her energy blaster was holstered by.

Vanessa shrugged. "Old habits die hard, but let's not keep Queen Gracia waiting more than she has to,"

The guard nodded her head and turned to her fellow guard holding up her pinkie and ring finger, the signal for clearance into the castle. The other guard nodded and turned around to face the keypad that she blocked off typing in the code and the black iron gate in front of them opened outwards. Pierce waited until there was enough room for their car to pass before he drove in not bothering to wait for the gate to cease its movements.

Once inside Pierce was directed by a a few guards to the massive circle drive leading to the front of the castle where he stopped the car to allow for Vanessa to step out. When Vanessa stepped out, a young woman, looking to be just 16 or so hurried up to her. She was wearing a well-tailored dark blue jacket over a white dress shirt and matching dark blue pants and boots. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"I'll handle your vehicle Miss Dark," The woman said bowing before Vanessa, who nodded and glanced back towards Pierce who stepped out of the car. The young valet bowed her head once more to Vanessa and then she moved to take Pierce's place in the driver's seat of the car. Pierce walked around the front of the car to join Vanessa while the young woman drove the vehicle away to some on site vehicle storage, where it would be run through scanners to ensure it held nothing of risk inside.

Once Pierce was at her side once more Vanessa walked forwards into the dark castle entrance. Two guards dressed in medieval-esque silver armor, with closed helmets that concealed their faces, nodded to Vanessa and opened the heavy dark wooden door revealing the well-lit entry room of the castle.

Vanessa and Pierce stepped through the threshold and entered the castle Vanessa paying no mind to all the expensive decorations and items adorning it. She paid no mind to the two paintings featuring the past two Queen's on either wall with Gracia's featured in a large gold frame at the end of the entry hall. Elegant crystal chandeliers hang from the ceilings, the largest of which hung over the center of the room.

The floor was marble tiles with a lovely crimson carpet stretching across the hall; several arches marked other routes through the castle, with the one at the end of the hall adorned in silver led to the throne room. Where Gracia met and addressed those she called to her.

Vanessa walked calmly and confidently through the arch and the open doors leading into Gracia's throne room.

The throne room was a large chamber with high arched ceilings, and red banners depicting the queen's crest of a black ax with a star emblazoned in red on the blade. The chamber was made of the same dark stone as the rest of the castle, with crimson carpet that led up to the throne at the end. The throne was black with a plush red cushion with silver detailing and a few diamonds in the back of the throne that were just above the head of the person of the throne.

Queen Gracia was seated on her throne, her elbow on the armrest her head resting in the palm of her hand. A tall woman dressed in black and red armor stood in parade rest at her side. The woman was a gundalian with her dark purple hair in ringlets that had been pulled into sharp mega pigtails. Vanessa had once overheard a younger huntress jokingly say the woman, who was Darcy Twist, looked like she had two large drill bits on either side of her head. Darcy wore red and black armor, and bore the crest of the queen on her shoulder which displayed her rank of being the Queen's personal bodyguard. Darcy's eyes narrowed at Vanessa, she curled her lips just exposing her fangs to view.

Vanessa paid Darcy's irritation no mind and instead turned her focus solely on the young Queen. Gracia was 13 years old; having taken the throne only 3 years ago when she split her mother's head with her ax and declared over her cooling corpse that she would be ruling Docorrus from then on. Though to be fair, her mother had tried to kill her first. But that action set the tone for how Gracia approached ruling.

Gracia was a very pretty young girl, and she was still fairly small for her age. She had blond hair that was so blond it looked white, and then she'd dyed part of her hair black. She wore her hair up in high ponytails styled in such a way that they were primarily black with a strip of blond hair in between them, and then her bangs were the opposite with a long stripe of black hair in the middle of platinum blond. Perched in the center of her head was a black crown which had a large ruby in the center of it. The girl wore a red and black Lolita dress, the bodice and sleeves were primarily red, with black detailing and a black poofy skirt. She wore black tights and on her feet were bright red shoes.

Gracia raised a blond eyebrow, her cerise colored irises glittering. "You're awfully late Vanessa, did you forget that you were meeting me?" She asked, pouting as she straightened up in her seat. "I should really hope not, I'd just be sooo offended." At her side Darcy moved her hand out from behind her back and rested it on the hilt of her sword that was at her side.

Vanessa walked forwards bowing, crossing her arm across her chest and bowing to Gracia. "I apologize for my lateness your highness, I needed some time to settle in. After all I had gone from one mission to another."

Gracia's lips curled up into a smile. "That's true, first you go deal with those annoying upstarts in the police force, then you're off to collect bounties from Earth." She raised an eyebrow. "And how'd that go by the way?" She asked.

Vanessa's lips curled up into a smirk. "It went as well as expected." She said. "Better in fact, initially I was promised a sum of useless money for my services of removing a young male from Earth."

"Human?" Gracia asked and Vanessa nodded, Gracia's lips curling up into a big grin. "We haven't been able to snag many humans as of late, how old?"

"Roughly 14 years, which means he won't be as easily trained as someone younger but still young enough where it shouldn't be too difficult once he's moved to the Facility." Vanessa said. "Right now he's just in the Stockade as per the request of the Temporary Head of Science Kazarina," Gracia nodded her expression barely changing although Vanessa noted that the Queen's eyes seemed to flash slightly at the mention of Kazarina.

"I see, what else happened on Earth?" Gracia asked.

Vanessa nodded. "Well as I mentioned initially I was promised a sum of money to simply 'remove' this boy, but I found the sum… insufficient, not only was the currency useless since Earth lacks any connection or membership to the current Galaxial Council it was appalling how little they wanted to pay for my services so I took my time with the matter. I figured for them to simply blast their request out for anyone and everyone out there who could pick it up they had to be desperate." Vanessa grinned and tossed her hair. "And I was right, they came and they offered me a larger sum for my services, but I still wasn't happy."

"A dangerous game," Darcy said stiffly her hand having left her sword and she was now standing once more at parade rest beside the Queen. "Desperate or not, leading them on for too long would've been counterproductive, who's to say they wouldn't try to reach out further and make contact with some of the other bounty hunters from say Gundalia or Vestal? You would've lost the boy to them and humans are such a nice rarity to have. Weak and easily manipulated." Darcy added with a sneer in Vanessa's direction though Vanessa barely batted an eyelash at the comment.

"Most human males are like that, all brawn and no brains." Vanessa said with a shrug. "And they did try, but it was pointless since we prevented our client from being able to reach out to anyone else beyond us. Fortunately, as time wore on our client got desperate enough that they were willing to renegotiate the contract."

There was no reason to explain that the reason it had been _'renegotiated'_ was because Vanessa had failed to capture Masquerade the first time. It was better that Gracia thought that it had all been careful and cunning planning on Vanessa's part that had gotten her Dan Kuso as a token of appreciation for her efforts.

Gracia nodded slowly. "And thus you came back to Docorrus with two young males, rather than one and a useless amount of Earth currency. Presently you got the better deal however," Gracia narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't be so dismissive about accepting foreign currency, after all if we are to work to add Earth to our 'fold' then we may need their currency for various scouting missions." Gracia lifted her hand up to rest beneath her chin tapping a finger against her lips thoughtfully. "What would you say is the state of things on Earth?" She asked.

Vanessa frowned. "Earth is stable at the moment, however while I was carrying out my mission on Earth, I encountered a Bakugan called Naga and his minions who have desires to changethat."

Gracia's expression immediately darkened. "Change how?" She asked slowly her hand lowering from her chin to grasp at the chain of her necklace which had a silver ax charm on it.

"Well he has hopes of taking over Earth and Vestroia, thus there will be no shortage of chaos on the two planets soon," Vanessa said placing a hand on her hip. "Or at least that's what he said, but I think having giant creatures and portals cropping up all over Earth will at least stir up some trouble."

Gracia's expression changed, her lips curling up exposing sharp white teeth. "Trouble that we could take advantage of to increase our _stock_." She crowed, "Or make moves to conquer Earth for our own."

"Conquering would be so troublesome though," Vanessa pointed out holding up her hand. "I mean we gained Etera by misleading them and leading them to believe that we were their friends; and that we were happy to give them many of our goods and bakugan in exchange for barely anything in their eyes. What if rather than try to conquer Earth, we simply defeat the would be conqueror Naga and earn Earth's favor?"

Darcy scoffed. "Why would we do that? For all you know they're like Gundalia and Vestal and let their _males_ run their governments. Meaning trying to befriend will be useless, and-"

"Darcy." Gracia said sharply, the bodyguard falling silent as the queen waved her hand dismissively. "If I wanted your opinion I would ask for it, and we have benefitted greatly from befriending both Gundalia and Vestal despite their foolishness. Vanessa's idea has merit, after all if Earth sees us come to their rescue, they will jump right into our laps." Gracia said grinning. "I will bring this information to the council to plan who we will send back to Earth to scout. Thank you Vanessa for giving me this information,"

Vanessa bowed her head, "I live to serve you your highness." She said. "Do you wish anything else of me?"

Gracia settled back on her throne and shook her head. "No, that will be all, you have earned a break, enjoy it while it lasts but know I will be calling upon you soon." She said. "Also I'm hoping you'll be transferring your latest acquisitions to the Facility as soon as possible. I don't want any uneducated males in the Stockade for too long, they might start inspiring hope." Her eyes narrowed. "And the las thing we need are men getting _hopeful _that's what caused us so much trouble before."

Vanessa nodded. "I intend to rectify that immediately." She said bowing. "Thank you for your time your majesty."

Gracia nodded. "You may leave."

Vanessa straightened up and turned around Pierce following suite the two walking out of the throne room.

Once they were gone Gracia's lips curled up into a dark smile.

"Earth will be mine," She said lifting her head as she settled back into her seat. "It's only a matter of time."

/-/

Not far from the castle, where Vanessa was heading out and Queen Gracia was plotting. A young woman who looked to be about 20 years old, with long dark blue hair and green eyes stood with her arms crossed facing a tall black cathedral. A small unmarked black leather book was clasped in her left hand.

The cathedral was made of a black stone, with an intricate metal door as the entrance. Two violet tinted windows at the front. Then at the upper stories there were long stain glass windows most of them depicting the serpent dragon that the religion praised. Its spires reached high up to the overcast violet skies above. The stairs leading up to the cathedral had two statues of the winged serpent dragon.

The woman stood there waiting an irritated expression on her face, a few minutes passed and then she heaved a sigh unfolding her arms and heading into the cathedral. She pushed the heavy doors open and stepped inside. When she entered a young woman with shoulder length fiery red hair looked up from where she was kneeling in front of a large elegant statue of the serpent dragon, this one more artfully designed. With gems adorning the crest of the dragon's head and the scales gleaming in the light that was let in through windows in the ceiling that cast light upon it, and dark shadows around the inside of the cathedral.

The girl who had been kneeling quickly got to her feet and hurried over to the woman to greet her. The girl wore a white poncho with pink and white lining and on the back the image of the winged serpent dragon was depicted. The girl came to a stop before the woman and bowed to her.

"Lady Slayer." She lifted her head. "Have you come to return the book?"

The woman, Kirsty Slayer, was dressed in silver armor, and her appearance was a mixture of both Neathian and Vestal heritage. She had the vestal's eyes, but her complexion, hair color and eye color was all Neathian.

Kirsty handed the book to the girl who accepted it graciously. "I read through it, but I found there were many inconsistencies." She said frowning. "After all, it says you guys believe that this 'Noble Sky Dragoness' created Docorrus before disappearing forever. If something that powerful existed, why would it simply disappear?"

The girl merely smiled. "It's not up to us to question the Noble Dragoness." She said lightly. "It is with her will and kindness that we are able to survive on this world, many have come from afar to tell us life shouldn't be possible if there weren't some sort of outside forces at work here."

Kirsty shook her head. "I was hoping it'd point me towards where your so called 'God' could be found. But there was nothing to be found," She narrowed her eyes and cast a glare in the girls direction, "And if you tell me that I can 'find her within me' then I'll dropkick you to the castle."

The girl sighed and clasped her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry you feel that way, I just hope that the book was able to help you in some way." She said bowing her head.

Kirsty cast a glance at the girl and shook her head. "The only help it gave was reminded me to be grateful that I'm not as weak as you, Creedence." She said coldly sizing the girl up taking in her submissive stature, her poncho, her sleeveless lavender shirt and flowing lavender skirt shaking her head at it. "I mean seriously, it's disgraceful for a woman to be so meek and demure. We are the rulers of this world, you should act more like it." She said before turning on her heel and walking out. "But thanks for wasting my time." Kirsty said with a flippant wave of her hand. She walked out of the cathedral and let the heavy doors bang shut behind her.

Creedence stood there clutching the book tightly for a minute, then she let out a long breath and shook her head letting her hands drop to her side her right holding the book. "I know I'm not very strong," She murmured taking the book over to a nearby alter setting it down there. "If I was strong I could've stopped them from taking Laur away." She murmured a beam of light from one of the window shafts in the ceiling high above caught one of the two silver rings on her hands making it glitter in the dark.

Creedence lifted her hands to the light letting the light reflect off the two silver rings on her ring fingers. She swallowed pursing her lips, her eyebrow creasing as she looked at the two rings. The one on her left hand a promise ring to the one she loved bearing the inscription 'Semper Fidelis' or 'Always Faithful'. She grasped the promise ring in hand and turned her head and eyes towards the statue of the Noble Dragoness.

"But I wasn't able to, now all I can do is pray, and hope that the Noble Dragoness will repay me for my faith and commitment to her teachings." Creedence left the book on the alter and returned to the cushion seated in front of the statue. The girl knelt down on the cushion and clasped her hands together.

"Please, please Noble Dragoness of the Sky, please return Laur to me." She licked her lips and her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her and she bowed a little lower her head resting partially on her clasped hands. "And please take care of all the males trapped within the oppressive system of Docorrus. That is all your humble servant asks of you."

Her words were met with silence, and Creedence didn't lift her head falling into silence in her position as she tried to channel all her belief and hope into her prayers.

She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice the shadowy figure of a large black dragon appear behind her, it's red eyes gleaming as it tilted its head to eye the stature. But it's head snapped towards the girl noticing her movement, before dissolving completely when the girl lifted her head.

/-/

A/N: Okay, I am very tired. But here's my update for this week! Sorta. It was a little late… sorry. School's been rough.

Also I know this chapter wasn't the greatest… I sort of lost interest in Gracia and Vanessa's discussion towards the end, but I did just throw in the idea of the Docorrians returning to Earth and stirring up some trouble. So perhaps Meredith Raynet will be getting some help back there… Or more trouble? We shall see :D

I liked Creedence's bit at the end, she's going to have a much bigger role later, plus her scene allowed me to introduce her, Kirsty Slayer as well as tease the 'Noble Sky Dragoness' who will be appearing soon.

Review responses:

HybridHydra: I'm glad you liked it! This one kind of fell short… And I hope to see you update said bakugan fanfic soon, or to hear from you again soon :D

Breezy: YAY now theres' Creedence, but oh noes what's that dark dragon lurking in the shadows? I'll give you three guesses :P Glad you liked the Eterians, they might not be seen much unfortunately, maybe I can fit them in some more later. *shrugs*

Antex: Yeah I need to fix that still… Urk. And yeah Vanessa is pretty badass, unfortunately this chapter wasn't as good as the last one… Sorry.

Anyways that's all, I hope you enjoyed it despite it not being the greatest. Next time I promise we'll get back to Jet and more of Vanessa too probably.


	9. There's Always Hope (Right?)

A/N: There was a big debate in my head on who to follow for this chapter. Initially I went 'Jet and Vanessa' but then I went… Nah Tartarus wants more Meredith, plus we need to get the bakugan Defenders to hurry up a little since they're trying to rescue the brawlers from the DD before they starve/die of thirst.

Also I don't care if the thing says it was posted on the 27th I was working on this starting from 9:30 on the 26th so this shall count as the 2nd update for the JetravenEx anniversary event.

Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 9

Far away from the kingdom's protective walls and beyond any civilization there was the aptly named 'Forbidden Zone' of Docorrus. In this area Bakugan and monsters roamed free to terrorize and prey upon any unfortunate fool who would stray beyond the badlands into the true darkest reaches of the planet.

The dark purple clouds were thickest here allowing for little light to separate the shadows from the twisted trees, the dark mountains in the distance reaching into the shadowy clouds. The harrowing rocky paths with brambles and thorns crisscrossing alongside the trails worn from the once bountiful river beds, now few and far between, with a small trickle of dark water in several of the old river beds.

It was in this dark and unwelcoming part of Docorrus that Oserian's portal dumped Jet and Skylord, the fourteen year old brunette gave a yelp as the portal opened above a patch of ground that was void of terribly sharp rocks, or grabby undergrowth and the brunette landed on her front on it.

"Owww." Jet moaned letting her head drop onto the ground wincing as the small pebbles dug into her face. "Even more ow!" Jet cried lifting her head the rather sharp little rocks tumbling off her face with a brush of her hand. "Urgh, are we here?" She asked rising slowly to her feet and looking around the area taking in the tall peaks reaching to the murky purple skies above. Jet craned her neck peering around frowning slightly. "Well… for a villain planet I suppose it fits the role."

"Well definitely not the most _picturesque _place I've seen," Skylord remarked floating over to Jet in ball form. "Where do we even go from here?" She asked.

Jet frowned looking around grabbing her chin "Hmm, in the bakugan anime, they met the six ancient warriors who tested the brawlers to allow for their bakugan to evolve. But…" She shook her head. "I don't know if Exedra is in Docorrus…"

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Skylord cried.

A heavy sigh came from Jet's baku clip drawing their attention. Reaper floated up to land on Jet's shoulder.

"Forgive me if I speak bluntly, but that Oserian specifically told us to go to the Sky Cave and seek out the 'Ancient Bakugan Nobility Sky' as she phrased it," Reaper said.

Jet blinked and then tilted her head to the side. "oh yeah…" She said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "I guess with the intensity of the trip here and taking in the new scenery I kind of forgot."

Reaper sighed. "Well then its fortunate that you have me to help you remember Lady Jet,"

Jet grinned. "Yup, good thing you're here Reaper, else me and Sky would've been in hot water, now then Sky Cave… and Nobility Sky? Hey are you by any chance related Skylord?" She asked

Skylord had been silent looking up at the sky, Jet frowned and followed her gaze her eyes widening. Far in the distance to the point it was just beginning to look hazy in the distance there was a mountain that looked to be wreathed in dark purple clouds. But just beneath its cloak of night Jet could see something sparkle purple on the mountain's face.

"Over there." Skylord said simply nodding to the mountain. "That is where we have to go, at the top of the highest peak in Docorrus, is where the mouth of the Sky Cave lies."

Jet shielded her eyes with her hand and squinted into the distance, "Okay so now we know where we're going… Just one problem…" She lowered her hand and waved her hand at the unwelcoming forest, the multiple mountains and who knew what else lay between them and the Sky Cave. "How in the world are we going to get over there?"

"I wonder," Reaper mused hopping off Jet's shoulder closing up as he did. Then he landed on the ground with a few bounces before popping open and in a flash of purple Reaper rose up in full form planting the end of his scythe in the ground. "Just as I thought! Nothing's keeping us in ball form here!" He said straightening up. "Ah it feels good to get out of that ball form."

Skylord huffed. "I knew that too! I was just… letting you figure it out!" She said before she went full form as well. "I'll go fly ahead and scout the best route for us to go." Without allowing Jet or Reaper to interject the black dragoness took to the air her four wings carrying her quickly into the sky. Once she'd gained a great deal of height Skylord flew towards the Sky Cave's mountain, but before she could even reach the closest mountain the dark clouds seemed to swirl and grow, becoming more malignant and dark as Skylord drew nearer and nearer to the mountain.

Skylord narrowed her eyes eyeing the clouds for a moment, then she shook her head. "It'll take more than a few measily clouds to scare me!" She said with a snarl diving forwards rushing at the mountains.

The response was instantaneous, the clouds immediately formed together directly in her immediate path and sent a massive bolt of purple lightning right at Skylord. The young dragoness didn't have a chance to respond before she was hit by the bolt and sent flying back towards Jet and Reaper.

"Sky!" Jet cried, though her cries were quickly cut off by Reaper grabbing her around the waist and jumping into the air. Thus narrowly avoiding Skylord who slammed into the ground where they'd been standing just a few moments earlier.

"ugh," Skylord groaned, purple lightning crackled over her body before Skylord collapsed limply onto the ground, reverting in a flash of purple light leaving her lying in ball form on the ground.

Reaper landed and placed Jet back on the ground the girl rushing over to her partner.

"Sky!" Jet cried scooping up the dark dragoness and lifting her up to her face to check her over."Sky, Skylord! You okay?!" She switched Skylord's ball form to her left hand so she could gently prod her partner with the index finger of her right hand.

"ungh," Skylord groaned a spark of purple lightning arcing off the female darkus bakugan and hitting Jet's finger. Making the girl hiss and draw back waving her hand a few moments before she shoved her finger in her mouth sucking on it.

"ow," Jet muttered wincing as she looked at the small red mark, before she shoved it back in her mouth to make it hurt less.

Reaper watched this for a moment before he sighed.

'_Seems I've been upgraded from yesterday's trash to babysitter, well I suppose some upwards motion is better than none,' _He thought with a sigh. _'The only good that will come of this, is I will get my revenge on Masquerade someday,' _

"Guess since we can't go over the mountains, or under them, or around it," Jet grinned at Reaper. "We've got to go through it," The girl placed Skylord on her shoulder before breaking into a quiet tuneless song, singing about 'Going on a Squigee hunt' or something else equally ridiculous as she headed down the rock path towards the first of the many obstacles between them and the Sky Cave.

Reaper sighed before he followed after Jet, yes he'd eventually get his revenge on Masquerade, but heaven be willing that it was soon, and that all this suffering he was about to endure would be worth it in the end.

/-/

Meredith hesitated standing in front of the Kuso residence with Christopher and Mark at her sides. This could be potentially the worst decision she'd made since getting deeply involved with the ongoings of this time in the bakugan world. But she knew, she knew she had to try to make things better for the future, and perhaps she was being a bit selfish.

"Meredith?" Superior asked urging Meredith forwards.

Meredith sighed and lifted her hand knocking on the door.

"Coming!" A woman's voice called from inside the house.

The trio could hear shuffling about in the house, followed by footsteps before the sound stopped behind the door, and then the door opened revealing the smiling face of Miyoko Kuso. Though her expression grew serious when she took in the sight of the three bedraggled kids, and then she gasped when she saw the bloody wraps around the left side of Mark's face.

"Hello Mrs. Kuso, my name is Meredith Raynet, I'm…" Meredith hesitated a moment biting the inside of her cheek before she spoke again, "I'm a friend of Dan's, and Mark here," She gestured to Mark. "Got hurt badly in a brawl that went south and well… This was the only place I could think of to come to help that was nearby."

"Oh my," Miyoko said considering the three for a moment. There had been talk about some really dangerous teens, but the elementary schooler plus two bleeding teens, one of which looked very nervous and the other the girl looking at her with those green eyes so honest and pleading. She nodded and moved aside gesturing into the house. "Come in, I'll go see if I can find the First Aid Kit." She said leading the three into the living room and sitting them down on the couch.

Meredith let out the breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding as she and Christopher helped Mark to sit down between them. Mark looked okay, but the makeshift bandages they'd used for the cut on his face weren't enough, and he'd already begun to bleed through them.

"How bad is it?" Mark asked Meredith quietly.

Meredith made a point of looking at him and she smiled gently. "It's not too bad, once Mrs. Kuso brings the gauze I'll get to work to stop the bleeding."

"It's a good thing Mrs. Kuso let us in!" Christopher piped up, "Otherwise I don't know what we'd do, they closed the hospital down and I don't have any first aide supplies in my tree house." He said frowning.

Meredith nodded, she gave Christopher a small smile, "Well now you know what to add to it when things calm down a little, it's always good to be prepared."

Soft footsteps coming from the kitchen heralded Mrs. Kuso's return, the trio looking up at her as she walked over to them setting the first aid kit on the table.

"There, now I think I should be able to," She hesitated as she opened the first aid kit and looked at its contents blankly for a moment.

Meredith smiled and rose from her spot on the couch, "Thank you for providing us with a first aid kit, I can fix Mark now." She said turning to Mark. "All right I know the last thing you want to do is leave those awful bloody bandages on your face, but I can't remove them until the bleeding stops." Meredith said as she grabbed some gauze and placed it on his face. "Am I putting pressure on the cut?" Meredith asked him looking at Mark's face.

"Yeah I think so, it hurts a little." He said wincing.

Meredith grimaced, "Hopefully it's not too severe otherwise we'll have to figure out how to get you to a doctor for stitches… That's a bit out of my expertise."

Christopher watched wide eyed as Meredith pressed the gauze against Mark's face. "Wow, how do you know what to do?" He asked her looking between her and Mark.

Meredith turned and smiled sheepishly at Christopher. "I'm a life guard back in my home I've dealt with this stuff before," _'Granted it wasn't an actual life guard situation that I had to use them for,' _She added privately remembering several situations her time traveling misadventures had required her to dip into those skills. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to reminisce about such things.

"I estimate that once sufficient pressure is applied to Mark's face, the bleeding shall cease in under 7 minutes." Superior offered from his perch on Meredith's shoulder. Although this didn't attract much attention from Mark and Christopher, though Mark grumbled at the amount of time he had to wait, Miyoko looked wide eyed at Superior.

"So you really are a friend of Dan's." Miyoko said plucking Superior off Meredith's shoulder before the girl could respond, "This is one of those talking bakugan like the one Dan talks to all the time?"

Meredith turned her head. "Yup, that's Darkus Superior my partner, and Mark and Christopher have talking bakugan as well." Meredith turned to the two putting more pressure on Mark's face when the boy tried to move away from her pressure.

Mark sighed grabbing Vladitor from the pocket of his uniform slacks. "I have Darkus Vladitor." He said.

"And I have Aquos Juggernoid!" Christopher said holding out his partner for Miyoko to see.

Miyoko looked at the three bakugan and frowned. "Its nice to meet you all… Although," The woman's expression fell slightly, "I don't even know Dan's bakugan's name," She murmured.

Meredith frowned softly. "His name is Pyrus Drago," She said gently.

"And oh boy were those two a match made in heaven," Superior muttered.

"Meredith," Mark said pulling back from Meredith's attentions, "I think I can hold the bandages in place myself." He said lifting his hand to apply pressure on the wound. "I need to use the bathroom, could you tell me where it is Mrs. Kuso?" He asked keeping his tone polite and Meredith was surprised.

'_Considering you're supposed to be Marduk you're better behaved then I would've thought you'd be." _She mused.

Miyoko blinked. "Oh its down the hall," She said gesturing in that direction.

Mark nodded and headed that way.

Christopher waited a moment before he hopped off the couch, "I think I need to use the bathroom too," He said hurrying after Mark before Meredith or Miyoko could say anything.

Meredith frowned slowly, it beginning to dawn on her why the boys had quickly bailed. She sighed bringing the first aid kit over to herself, as she began to wrap a layer of gauze around her makeshift bandage before she wrapped a bandage over the gauze to keep it in place.

While she worked on that, Miyoko sat down on the couch opposite to the teenage girl.

"Meredith?" Mrs. Kuso ventured, Meredith lifting her head to look at the woman, her heart sinking when she saw the worry in the woman's eyes, "You said you're a friend of Dan's,"

"I am," Meredith said firmly turning her full attention to the woman after she tied off the new bandage on her arm.

Miyoko lowered her eyes a moment wringing her hands, "Can you tell me where my Daniel has gone? They-they say he died in the hospital bombing, but they're still trying to-to" Tears gathered in the corner of the mother's eyes

Meredith frowned her mouth going dry, all plans and plots extinguishing themselves as she took in the sight of this poor woman fighting hard to keep believing that her little boy was alive despite the hopeless odds. Meredith knew that feeling all too well, she'd been there too many times in her life.

So it was without any concern for damage to the future did Meredith move forwards and grasp Miyoko's hands making the worried mother look up to meet Meredith's bright green eyes.

"I know you don't know me very well, but right now, Dan is very much alive, and he's doing everything he can to come back to you," Meredith's grip tightened slightly. "I sadly can't offer you anything else but my word on that,"

Miyoko sniffed, bowing her head, "No, hearing that." She lifted her head shaking her head. "When everyone was telling me it was hopeless, it makes me want to believe."

Meredith squeezed Miyoko's hand, "Never stop believing, or hoping, bad things happen, but we shouldn't give up on those we love. In fact we should never give up on them, because they're the most important things in our lives, and we should fight tooth and nail to keep them, to the bitter end," Meredith said firmly.

'_Because once you let them go, they're gone forever.' _

A/N:

This one was hard, first I had to get Jet's part jumpstarted and it just did NOT want to go. Same with Mere's part there, but fortunately thanks to my adding that part there, I prolly can cut it there for their interaction with Miyoko and move Meredith's group along.

And then figure out where I should have everyone else be at at the same time. Too many characters . far too many characters.

Review Responses:

S1erra107: Glad you could join the group, I was wondering where you'd gone.

DaniellaKuso: I'm doing my best! But this weeklong update schedule is hard enough to keep plus I've got several train of thoughts for different stories so I keep jumping tracks. No gurantees what's next

Breezy: YAY! I'm just happy! Because I also introduced Kirsty Slayer last chapter!

Tartarus: Glad that Vanessa has moved up on your list… somewhat. And yes Kazarina is on Docorrus, a planet where the crazy psycho females run it with loose to no morals? She'd be right at home there. I fear for Masky and Dan too.

Unfortunately this chapter was more filler and I didn't do all that much with Meredith and company, besides a small moment with Miyoko. And it felt kind of rushed (because it was trying to bang out a chapter for any story a day is really hard).

But I hope you found this chapter enjoyable nonetheless.

Starwars: I suppose.

Anyways as I stated earlier this #2 of the 7 consecutive story updates for this week in honor of my 6th year anniversary.

If you want to see #1 of the 7, I posted Masking Humanity so go check it out! It's gearing up to be pretty good!

As for which will be #3… I haven't decided, most likely Shattered Masks or Fighting Bakugan unless I get my butt in gear and get Memoirs of a Halloween done early.

And then as I shall do for all updates that are a part of my 6th year anniversary week of posts we have the multi trailer enjoy:

**Six years have passed**

Akwimos frowned as he looked around running a hand through his messy blue hair, nervously adjusting his tattered dark blue jacket. "This place isn't _that _impressive," He looked to his friends as he gestured to the battered area around them. "Seriously why is every so obsessed with taking it over, its not that great."

"Yeah, typically when something's reduced to rubble, 'not that great' is an understatement" Superior said dryly as he looked around violet eyes gleaming in the dim light.

**But now it's time**

"How do you know so much?" Marduk asked looking over at Meredith, his red eyes narrowed.

Meredith smiled and folded her arms Superior perched on her shoulder. "I may have gone through the time stream hunting rogue bakugan and fighting some future bad guys." She said with a chuckle.

Marduk frowned. "No, seriously,"

"I am being serious."

**For us to consider the future to come,**

"I think this is the worst day of my life." Aidan said, sounding suspiciously like a whine his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

Jet had already put on the uniform and had joined the other girls in snickering at the three boys misery. Or well the two boys, Tyler was too busy stuffing his face with the food Mira had given them. He was sitting in a chair just inhaling food and making a mess. IF it weren't for the fact he was wearing a dress, he looked just as normal as he'd usually be.

Mike lowered his head face flushed. "Do we really have to go through this humiliation?" He mumbled.

"Just be glad I don't have a camera, otherwise I'd be set with blackmail on you guys for life." Jet said with a laugh grinning

**For I'm not just continuing what you love**

Masquerade frowned as he considered the entity before him. "And what are you to supposed to be?"

The ghost? Apparition? Waking Nightmare? Sneered at him, the expression making Masquerade draw back a step.

"Why, I am the one who almost was," The see through blond's blue eyes narrowed in distaste at Masquerade. "but you put an end to that pretty quickly, now didn't you." It said advancing towards him. "Fortunately I'll be abke to rectify that little error in the universe,"

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Masquerade asked edging back every time the thing advanced.

The thing's lips stretched up into a haunting grin. "Why, by taking your place."

**All new bakugan to appear!**

**Aracnus**

Jet yelped struggling to keep up with the princess as the weird bony spirit things chased after them, the two girls running as hard as they could to keep ahead of the monsters.

"It's no use!" Jet cried to the princess who came to a halt faced with a smooth cliff face, it was too tall for either girl to jump and not enough room to call on Skylord or Reaper or Hydra.

"We can't just give up!" The princess retorted taking a running start at the cliff face and leaping up wards her fingers managing to get a grip on a small crack, her boots scraping against the rock face trying to find any purchase. All she got for her troubles were a few stones that were dislodged and a painful cramping feeling in her fingers. With a grunt she released the wall and turned to face forwards.

"Any ideas." Jet said eyes widening as the ghostly purple entities gathered above the two girls.

The princess narrowed her green eyes and bit her lip, "Brace yourself, when they attack we'll jump to the sides."

Jet glanced to the side and frowned, "But there's not enough space." She said weakly.

"Well I'm sure not dying here!" The princess snapped clenching her fists as the entities drew nearer and nearer forcing Jet and the princess back closer to the rock at their back.

The entities sneered and opened their skeletal mouths letting out an earsplitting screech before they leapt at the two girls bony hands outstretched to grab them, sharpened nails whistling through the air ready to relieve them of their heads.

The princess grabbed Jet and pushed the girl back against the rock before shielding her with her own body. The princess screwed her eyes shut waiting for the pain of the blow.

Instead she heard another screech and a rush of air that made her dark blue hair go flying in all directions. Slowly, uncertainly the princess lifted her head and gaped at the sight before her, letting Jet rise to look at the scene as well.

The skeletal monster, or what they assumed was the skeletal monster, was now a wriggling mess of giant spider webbing. Standing by the trapped monster was the spider.

The spider went over to the two girls. "You're lucky I caught up to you two when I did, otherwise you'd be Wendigo food." He said one of his eight legs flicking out to kick the trapped wendigo aside.

"And who are you?" The princess asked dusting herself off and straightening herself up.

The spideroid lifted on of his front legs and bent it in front of him drooping his body forwards slightly in a make shift bow. "I am Darkus Aracnus, and I've come to offer my assistance Princess," He straightened up and nodded to the two of them. "You both looked like you need it."

**Skylash**

The books hadn't exaggerated Skylash was a beautiful bakugan, her scales were all black making her blend in with her surroundings like a shadow in darkness. Her purple eyes were bright and glimmering with intelligence. The five purple gems engrained around her neck glittered with the energy flowing within them. Sharp claws were at the end of each hand.

The dark dragoness snorted folding her sharp claws across her chest as she surveyed Jet and Skylord. "This is your partner?" She asked Skylord, her purple eyes narrowed. "She doesn't look like much!"

Skylord growled glaring at the older Dark Dragoness, who waved a hand.

"Not that it matters, prepare yourself Skylord," The dragoness spread her wings and lifted her claws. "Because if you want any hope of evolving you're going to have to go through me to do it."

Skylord growled spreading her wings and taking to the air facing off with the other sky dragoness. "I think I can take you _mother_."

**Brining old characters into new situations**

Mark rushed into the kitchen just as Masquerade finished pouring his cereal. The silver haired boy looked panicked and once he came to a stop in the center of the kitchen he immediately doubled over panting. "You-you have to listen to me, because to-today may be the worst day ever," He rasped

Masquerade turned his head to look at the other boy an eyebrow raised "Are you out of your mind? We're not going after the brawlers until I can get a few more recruits. What's got you so freaked out?"

Mark ducked behind Masquerade and seemed to be looking all around for something. "_She's _coming today."

"Who?" Masquerade echoed, when he heard the doors get thrown open to the mansion making him jump to his feet and turn his attention immediately towards the hallway and to the entryway where the sound had originated from.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not here!" Mark said quickly darting under the table.

"Mark!" A female voice called followed by footsteps heading towards the kitchen. "I know you're here, so just come out and this won't be so painful to do."

Masquerade blinked and turned to look down at Mark whose head was poking out from underneath the table. "You do realize you're being an idiot, who is that anyways?"

Mark glared at him, "Well I would be just fine if you'd stop-"

"Mark!" The girls voice from the doorway to the kitchen made Mark flinch and bang his head against the kitchen table. The silver haired boy jerked with the force of the good thunk and lowered his head wincing in pain.

"Ow," He mumbled, while Masquerade turned his attention away from the idiot to the newcomer wondering why in the world Mark would act so afraid.

To say the least he was surprised. The person was a girl with long blond hair pulled back with a hair band and two long pigtails with beaded scrunchies holding them together. The girl wore a lavender dress under a darker purple coat that was buttoned and ended with a red ribbon at the neck. She wore black tights leading to lavender mary janes. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at the table.

"Mark!" She snapped. "This place is a disaster! How many times have I told you to keep this place organized!" Then she glanced at Masquerade and scowled. "And its this bad when you have _company_ over?! It's a good thing Dr. Michael called my father and asked me to help you get this place in order, dear lord how long have you two lived like this?!" She said walking away shaking her head as she surveyed the kitchen.

Masquerade frowned and looked to Mark in askance who was rubbing the back of his head. At Masquerade's look Mark sighed and gestured to the girl.

"Masquerade, allow me to introduce you to my cousin, the wicked she-demon Katie Lowery." Mark said with a huff.

**Its been a great six years:**

Images flash by of Mike getting washed away by a tidal wave, of Aidan jumping from the Sears Tower, of Dan gripping Shun's limp hand as the ninja lays comatose on the bed. Then they pick up flashing images of every character to have appeared.

**But its gonna keep getting better. **

A tall woman wearing a cowboy hat steps up, she's wearing an orange plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She's wearing faded blue jean shorts and tall dark brown boots. Her dark brown hair is pulled back in a long braid, leaving only her dark red bangs hanging near her face.

"Of course its gonna keep getting better for y'all," She said with a grin, "You're gonna be meeting me and many other characters in Fighting Bakugan, seeing Masquerade deal with the whole nother world in Shattered Masks and the chaos continues in Doom and Docorrus. With so much stuff to come what could be better?"

Julie runs in waving a CD in her hand. "Wilda! Wilda!" She cried.

"What in tarnation are you so excited about?" Wilda asked frowning as the silver haired girl ran up to her.

Julie grinned as she held up the CD which had the words 'Ship Happens' "I think I have the perfect idea for a fanfic, or a song fic, starting with this little bad boy." She said tapping the CD.

Wilda studied the case, then a big grin appeared on her face. "I like the way you think Julie," She said adjusting her hat. "Let's get to plotting, I got time to spare before I show up, might as well make it useful."

Julie grinned. "This is going to be fun…"


	10. I'll Take Your Pain

A/N: All right guys you're prolly wondering why there hasn't been an update in like ages. Well I've got some unfortunate news to tell you, my laptop has suffered a fan failure. So until it gets a replacement one it's kind of useless to me, I can't get it working for little more than an hour at best before it restarts. And now that I _know _that its prolly the fan I don't want to risk damaging anything in the laptop. That laptop is kind of important to me, data aside, without it I'm going to be fighting for the communal computer my family has, or running to the library or going to my school's computers and let me tell you that _**SUCKS. **_I had to do it for a few days when my laptop wouldn't turn on at all and I have no desire to go back to it, so having my laptop make a full recovery is preferred.

That being said, this update is partially based on the need to inform you guys of what's going on, also because due to the circumstances with the laptop I have no hope of getting Fighting Bakugan done in time to submit it for the inkitt fanfiction contest. So my only option is going through with my plan to revamp DD so I'd appreciate if you guys could suggest anything you feel that could make it better or things that you want omitted. I'm open to all your suggestions, because although I really wanted to have the contest push me to get Fighting Bakugan completed, I'm willing to channel that desire into making DD far better than it is. So please submit your suggestions :D.

Anyways now to give this chapter some content I'm going to give you some backstory for Meredith and Oserian:

Chapter 10

Meredith doesn't know when she dosed off; because one moment she'd been watching Mrs. Kuso preparing some lunch for her unexpected guests and then suddenly she's blinking open her eyes in a very familiar ethereal structure.

Meredith scowled slightly as she glanced up at the domed ceiling and then at the golden statues of the brawlers bakugan, and then her little sister and her friends' bakugan. Meredith's eyes run over the ring of 12 beasts resting on the humanoid dragoness that she knew her little sister wielded. The dragoness statue had its teeth barred and its eyes narrowed in an effort to intimidate any invisible enemies.

She remembered when she'd first seen the 12 statues and an uncontrollable wave of bitterness rose up within her.

*Flashback*

_Meredith had been going on several missions through time for a while now. She was 15 years old (a month away from being 16) and she and Superior were getting better and better at taking down their enemies. _

_After her latest mission that couldn't have gone more perfectly Meredith arrived at the Silent Sanctuary with a huge grin on her face. She stepped away from the portal that was connected to the time stream hidden within the depths of the doom dimension something she still found confusing, particularly by Oserian's response when she'd voiced her question._

_Oserian's red eyes had clouded over, and she'd said in a quiet voice. "I needed it, without it things would've…" She stopped for a moment closing her mouth and lifted her head looking like she was seeing something, or someone instead of Meredith. Then she shook her head, "I figured the best place would be to hide it in the place sh-people would be least likely to find it." She had said then she'd turned away. "I have to go speak with Nocturna and Rexii." And that had been the end of that conversation._

_Meredith had yet to find out who was the 'she' Oserian had been talking about._

_But at this particular point in time Meredith wasn't too concerned with the mysteries surrounding Oserian or the mysterious portal. Whistling a happy tune with Superior perched on her shoulder echoing it back to her she made her way through the Silent Sanctuary. She scaled obsidian stair cases until she reached the marble floor of the upper levels of the construct. She headed towards the atrium where Oserian had her paintings and the viewing pool._

_But as she had neared the room she noticed that Oserian was standing near the viewing pool gazing intently into the water. When she passed through the archway leading into the room her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the golden statues that now filled the once shadowy atrium._

"_Wow!" Meredith had breathed going over to the one that was Skylord, she reached a hand out to the foot of the statue. Then she glanced down at the pedestal the statue stood open and she noticed the black and purple ball that was lodged within a small circular hole in the pedestal it stood upon. She glanced at the others, the six statues on this half of the atrium each had a bakugan ball placed inside their pedestals while the six across from them had nothing. _

"_Who are these bakugan?" Superior asked turning to look at Oserian whose head was bowed. Meredith and Superior had turned to look at her quizzically. Then the dragoness lifted her head some emotion flashing through her eyes too fast for Meredith to understand. But it passed and Oserian straightened up and took a deep breath._

"_These are the bakugan I have selected that will be wielded by six brawlers from your world." Oserian said simply._

_Meredith blinked then her eyebrows furrowed. "But Oserian, you don't need six brawlers, you only need five others." She placed a hand on her chest. "You already have me."_

_Oserian didn't break her gaze from Meredith's and she shook her head slowly, Meredith's heart sinking like a stone. "I am afraid Meredith, that when disaster strikes, you will not be the one to fight as my Darkus Soldier, that is not your destiny." _

_A wave of hurt filled Meredith, what about all the work she had done in Oserian's service? Why was that all being ignored and someone else chosen to take her place? "But what about all the work I've done!" Meredith protested, "Surely I've proven myself to be worthy of being your Darkus Soldier!" She said clenching her fists. _

_Oserian's expression darkened and she barred her teeth. "All the work you have done is you holding up your end of the bargain, do not forget what I did for you and your little sister!" She said flatly._

_The dragoness's words stopped Meredith short. Their bargain, the one that both protected and cursed her little little girl would never have to suffer through pain or negativity ever again, as long as Meredith served Oserian. _

_Meredith was drawn out of her thoughts when Oserian began to speak again. "But you must understand that the future plays a role in the decision of who will be my soldiers, and believe me I wish it could've been someone else, or you. But fate has decided to call upon this one," Water began to rise from the pool, Oserian's red eyes dulling slightly as the pool formed what resembled a mirror beside her and then an image of a young smiling brunette girl with blue eyes appeared on the surface._

_Meredith's heart dropped like a stone and her green eyes widened as she sank to her knees. She didn't say anything for a long moment just gaped at the image of Jessica, of her little sister, her only remaining family. _

"_Please believe me when I say I draw no pleasure from this decision," Oserian said dissolving the mirror, Meredith's horrified eyes watching the water fall back into the pool in its glittering stone basin, then the black haired girl lowered her gaze to the floor tears gathering at her eyes. "But she's the one needed for the future, for a __better__ future to come to pass." Meredith gritted her teeth. "Everyone will benefit from her presence in the fight, I have seen it, it's-"_

"_No." Meredith said quietly making Oserian stop. The dragoness narrowed her eyes and studied the hunched over girl whose bangs hid her eyes and face. _

"_Meredith you need to understand that-"_

"_I said no you BITCH!" Meredith roared rising to her feet fists clenched. "You-you're a piece of work Oserian." She spat jabbing a finger at the dragoness storming towards her. "I've spent a year and a half fighting your battles for you, so my sister can be relieved of her pain and suffering so I don't lose her too, and you," Meredith took a breath trying to steady her shaking voice. "You want to make her fight in a battle, no a __war__ that cost people their lives?! And you expect me to just be okay with it?"_

_Oserian doesn't say anything for a moment. "It is what must be done." She said simply. "Without her the future will fall apart, the other six I need will not come without her,"_

"_These are children you're talking about!" Meredith shouted advancing till she was right in front of the dragoness. "They aren't ready for this, why don't you come down from your __sanctuary __and fight your own battles!"_

_Oserian snorted. "You think I want this?!" She snapped. "I am merely doing what I must to ensure there is a better future for all!"_

_Meredith looked at her green eyes stormy and then she shook her head. "No, no you do what you want so there's a better future for __you__." She snarled. "You don't care who gets hurt in the end,"_

"_Because the end justifies the means." Oserian said flatly. _

_Meredith's eyes welled up with tears. "You don't care at all do you? You never did… you accepted my bargain so you'd have your perfect soldier didn't you? This wasn't a surprise for you at all. You knew from the start you were going to use Jessica." She scowled tears streaming down her face. "So you wanted someone you could heal without her even noticing, who could brush off her suffering and replace it with bimbo levels of ignorance. That's it isn't it?! Well?!" Meredith's breath hitches as tears start to fall harder. "Answer me!" She shouted._

_Oserian didn't say anything, instead she turned away from Meredith. "I think you should leave Meredith, you're very clearly worked up-"_

"_You __monster__." Meredith hissed. "You used me! You're using all of us, all these bakugan, all those people and Jessica, so you get the future you want. Well I won't be a part of it any longer! I won't suffer for you any longer." She said and then she turned on her heel and stomped away Superior staying by her side until the world whited out around them and they ended up back at home. _

*End Flashback*

Meredith's expression remained unmoved from its scowl, and if anything it deepened when she heard Oserian's loud thudding footsteps and the scrape of her claws on the marble.

"Oserian," Meredith said turning to face the dragoness.

The dragoness looked at her meeting her green eyes with weariness. "Meredith, it has been a while." She said.

"You weren't here the last time," Meredith said green eyes hardening. "You left Chiveria to try and talk me out of coming here."

"I figured if you talked with Chiveria rather than me you wouldn't become as angry." Oserian said. "And that could've messed up your battle with Alica and Viki."

Meredith gave a harsh laugh. "Oh please Oserian, I've been through several different time lines, seen the invasion of Vestroia, and the near extinction of the bakugan, give me some freaking credit here I know how to brawl. Also your pyrus and ventus picks seem to be on the wrong side of the fight." She narrowed her eyes. "Seem your planning wasn't as good as expected."

Oserian didn't say anything for a moment, then she sighed. "My visions are not perfect Meredith, I made the moves I thought was best and I will admit that some were less than stellar. But things change, the game-"

"This isn't a game!" Meredith snarled. "Its not a game when you bakugan are being used as pawns in a game, so don't start and use people like pawns in your own deranged game." She clenched her fists. "If you're here to tell me you're glad I'm here, and you appreciate my help its too late for that. You caused all this Oserian, and I am going to do everything in my power to fix this mess." She said turning on her heel and about to walk out.

"I am sorry," Oserian said her words making Meredith come to a halt. "I am sorry that my actions caused you such pain, but I had to act."

Meredith turned back to look at Oserian who looked down.

"I understand how it feels to make sacrifices, to worry for your sister, and to lose your sister." She lifted her head. "Many years ago I failed to heed the warnings my visions showed me, and it cost me my sister." Her red gaze was filled with grief. "And I've had to suffer through millennia without her as a result."

Meredith's eyes softened. "I-I see." A moment passes between them, then Meredith swallowed. "But I still do not approve of what you're doing, and how you're using people." She said trying to find her anger again.

Oserian looked at Meredith and her red eyes soften slightly. "If I am using people I apologize but I have never forced anyone to do anything."

Meredith's eyes narrow and she opens her mouth.

"Even your bargain Meredith, it was a bargain, I have held up my end even after you stopped helping me months ago. Jessica has been hurt many times over the course of her mission here, but I have healed her injuries and taken away her miseries as faithfully as you asked of me."

Meredith blinked. "But, why?" She asked. "I stopped helping you," She said her eyebrows furrowing.

"Because I couldn't bear to watch you suffer through the same pain I did." Oserian said. "I thought that by helping your little sister and giving you missions, giving you something to direct your grief towards, giving you something to fight for, you would escape your own darkness."

Meredith blinks tears pricking her eyes.

"You are not the darkus soldier, but that's because you were never meant to be just a soldier, you are my commander." Oserian said. "And I need you to take command of Earth and protect those people with just as much ferocity as you protect your family, because while its hard for you to fight for you, you'll step into the ring for anyone else."

Meredith blinked and took in a shuddering breath. "All right, so now what?"

Oserian's eyes brightened a bit and she lifted her head. "I have Rexii and Nocturna searching for the brawlers trapped in the Doom Dimension, but I fear that there are enemies who will go after the brawlers who are trapped there."

Meredith's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

Oserian frowned. "Let me just say there are those who oppose my interference even more strongly than you do, which is why you must gather Masquerade's former minions, and whoever else you can and get to the doom dimension as soon as possible, because if Rexii can't get to anyone else who's trapped in time."

"They'll die," Meredith finished, but Oserian shook her head.

"No, but if I'm right about what's to come they'll _wish _they were dead. So you must move quickly." She said.

Meredith nodded seriously. "Got it boss," She said Oserian blinking at the term but her eyes softened.

"Good luck Meredith, I trust you to do what's right." Oserian said as Meredith turned to leave the world beginning to turn white around her signifying she'd be waking up soon.

Meredith paused turning to glance back at Oserian, "What was your sister's name?" She asked softly.

Oserian's eyes saddened. "Aravian, her name was Aravian."

Meredith nodded and she smiled gently. "Okay, I will remember Aravian. You won't have to grieve alone anymore."

Oserian blinked and then just as Meredith faded away from the sanctuary Meredith saw her mouth move and although Meredith was beginning to wake up in the real world she could hear the echos of Oserians words in her mind.

_Thank you._

A/N: Okay so I was very torn when I read this over, a whole lot of stuff gets revealed and finally! I created Aravian and Oserian like 3 or 4 years ago and finally Aravian gets mentioned as well! Also thanks to Tartarus for pointing out that thing about Jet, it inspired me to come up with this power for Oserian XP.

But I was very worried that I'm revealing too much too soon, but there are a whole lot of secrets hidden in D&amp;D so I figured I could unveil a few for Meredith and Oserian. If any of you are extremely confused by the reveal please let me know and I apologize if I confuse you.

And now onto the review responses:

Tartarus: Eheh looks like Oserian did heal Jet without anyone noticing XP I am so bad. But I liked that you pointed out how ignorant Jet is, and it totally inspired me to come up with some stuff for what's to come. Oserian revealing that she and Mere have a bargain to keep Jet's suffering to a minimum was thanks to you pointing it out. I hope I haven't made Jet too much of a mary sue as a result now though… But I'm planning on going back so I can fix whatever isn't making too much sense. Hopefully you'll have some brilliant things to point out that could improve DD. :D And yeah Mere and Mrs. Kuso's conversation was haunting.

I dunno what it is but I liked how she was driven to find out what happened to Dan in the series and she even met Masquerade. I just always found Mrs. Kuso to be so cool and caring. She'll prolly appear again later on. But now we've got a bunch of stuff happening, the stuff in the doom Dimension, Docorrus (how is Jet going to scale mountain when she is dressed in only her running shorts and shirt? ((I think I did forget that actually to be honest but I has a resolution!))), more Docorrus (we have Masky, Dan and all our Docorrian characters, and freaking Kazarina… scary), and then we have Earth where Meredith is preparing to go to pretty much war with the Doom Beings, Bird Brain, and all their allies.

Looking forwards to Superior getting into battles with the other bakugan, I love my Supers ;)

And maybe she is the doctor XP Except rather than a TARDIS she has Superior, Oserian and a sanctuary with a portal through time and space.

Thanks for reviewing I was so happy to see that you reviewed :D

Icebane 9: Sorry I was busy and my computer died so I hadn't had a chance to update until now, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Antex: Glad you enjoyed it! And thanks I'm looking forwards to being here even longer than 6 years.

And that's all for now folks! Thanks for reading and please if you could leave your suggestions to improve DD in your reviews so I know what to add while I'm revamping it would be greatly appreciated.

Also what do you think about Meredith and Oserian's history together?

I'm thinking that when I finish up a story I'm either going to write a story that tells my version of the beginning of the bakugan (or an Ancient bakugan story) or give Meredith her well deserved solo story (the trouble with that is I'm not sure what I can spoil for DD and what'll change as I write D&amp;D so that may have to wait till at least D&amp;D is finished).

Anyways that's enough rambling from me, thanks for your support guys and I'm looking forwards to writing more when I either have time or my laptop recovers!

Catch ya later :D.


	11. Spooky Scary Skeletons

A/N: I should probably be doing something productive right now, like cleaning my closet, or reorganizing my desk/dresser but I was feeling lazy and so I decided I needed to just sit down and write some more. So guess what guys you get another update :D, there was a bit of a toss up in my mind about whether I'd go with Shattered Masks, Masking Humanity or Doom and Docorrus but I felt like going with D&amp;D.

So onto the next chapter!

Chapter 11

Jet's good mood about the upcoming journey did not last unfortunately. At first she'd been thrilled to escape the Doom Dimension and pointed in a direction, but in all the excitement she had forgotten several important things.

Firstly, she hadn't had much to eat or drink in a while and her mouth was beginning to feel dry. She didn't seem to note that in spite of it having been at least two days since she'd been banished to the Doom Dimension, only now was she beginning to feel any sort of discomfort. Second of all, she was still wearing just her shorts and t-shirt from when she'd been banished and that was not ample protection. But what was she supposed to do? She was in the middle of freaking nowhere.

So her mouth was dry as a desert and she was shivering and had wrapped her arms around herself to try and warm herself up. The thought of running to help warm her up came to mind, but then she'd make her dehydration worse. Thus she reluctantly trudged on trying to push forwards despite these troubles, and not let Reaper and Skylord pick up on her distress.

She failed miserably as Reaper glanced back at her and seemed to immediately take note of his Lady's troubles."Are you all right Lady Jet?" Reaper inquired.

Jet sighed as she looked up at the mountain, rubbing her hands along her bare arms. "I'm thirsty and cold." She said looking around. "And I don't know if I want to take my chances with some of the tiny streams around here." She nodded towards one that was trickling alongside the path.

Reaper followed her gaze to one of the streams and narrowed his eyes. "We may not have many options… The area seems uninhabitable as it is." He looked ahead. "Perhaps I should fly ahead and look for a place with fresh water you can drink." He offered spreading his wings.

Skylord huffed, as she circled in the air, back in battle form after she'd recovered from being struck down by lightning. "There isn't anything out here, and I don't think there will be anything." She said folding her arms across her chest her gem gleaming in the light. "I mean, maybe there is fresh water somewhere, but what about food, or clothing?" She said nodding to Jet who tried not to shiver. "I don't think those clothes are warm enough for travel up the mountains."

"Well, why didn't you mention that an hour ago!" Jet snapped lifting her hands to her face to blow on them and rub them together in an effort to warm them up.

"You seemed fine! I don't know! I didn't want to say anything else you guys might think I was weak or something." Skylord said with a huff.

Reaper groaned. "Skylord." He said slowly. "There is a difference between strength and stupidity. That, was pure stupidity."

Skylord growled. "Well I don't see you offering any better suggestions!" She shot back hotly red eyes flashing with anger.

Jet frowned looking between her two bakugan wondering how to get them to quiet down when she heard a loud snap from somewhere in the dark forest nearby. Her blue eyes darted to the side taking in the sight of the thick foliage that surrounded them on either side of the path they were on. Jet's heart stopped when she thought she saw something move in the foliage and the leaves rustled ominously.

"Guys?" Jet said in a quiet voice turning her head slightly towards her bakugan unwilling to take her gaze off the area where she'd last seen movement. But the two Darkus bakugan ignored her.

Reaper snarled. "I was too busy wondering how you two could be so dense!"

"Are you calling me fat?!" Skylord shouted eyes wide in shock before she let out a snarl, "Oh that is it! You're in for it now _bones_." She snarled and leapt at the grim reaper. Reaper snarled and brandished his scythe ready to respond, when there was a loud crack.

"What was that?" Reaper demanded twisting to the sound of the noise just as Skylord slammed into him bowling him over.

"Me about to kick your butt!" Skylord snarled pinning him to the ground barring her teeth. "I can't believe you actually let yourself get so distracted!" She said with a laugh.

Reaper didn't say anything his gaze locked on something to the side. He was tense his grip tightening on his scythe.

"What?" Skylord said sounding annoyed that she was being ignored, "What's so interesting that you-you-" Skylord's words died as she looked as well.

A creature that could be considered nothing but a monster leered at them from the path ahead. It was humanoid, but it looked much more skeletal. The thing had waxy gray skin that was stretched over bony limbs and a bony chest. But in spite of its skeletal appearance, its big red eyes, vicious claws and teeth were what really made it frightening.

The creature opened its mouth wide revealing a row of sharp jagged teeth. Then it rushed forwards its eyes locked on Jet.

Jet's blue eyes widened in fear at the approaching monstrosity, and she stood frozen in its bloodred gaze. The beast drew back its clawed hand as the distance between it and Jet got smaller and smaller.

"It's going after Jet!" Reaper shouted, throwing Skylord off him. There wasn't enough time for him to get between it and Jet so he grabbed his scythe. "Lady Jet duck!" He ordered before he flung the scythe.

His words seemed to snap Jet out of it as she dropped to the ground without hesitation. The brunette cringed slightly as the bladed weapon flew over her head making her hair whip around with the rush of wind.

The beast slowed down and came to a halt the scythe reaching it and hitting the skin on its chest. But to the groups collective horror the blade merely bounced off it. The monster lifted its head and let out what could be considered a laugh although it sounded like two rocks grating against each other. Then it reached down and grabbed Reaper's scythe and flung it back at him.

Reaper ducked the scythe wincing as the blade nicked his left wing. "Damn it." He hissed in pain pulling his wings in close. "How the hell did my scythe just bounce off it?!"

"I don't know but it's still coming!" Jet cried eyes wide as she took a step back the beast moving once more towards the trio.

"Let's see it take my attacks!" Skylord snarled taking up a stance between the beast and Jet. "Here eat my Chaos Dragon!" She roared charging her signature energy attack in her maw before she fired it at the beast scoring a direct hit.

The beast grunted as it was consumed in the explosion from Skylord's attack. Dust and dirt was thrown up from the impact of the attack and the group held their breaths. Well Jet and Sky did while Reaper hastily retrieved his scythe and took up a stance near Jet.

"Did that do it?" Jet asked taking a tentative step forwards.

A loud unearthly screech was the answer, making Skylord cringe and Jet cover her ears. The smoke and dust cleared away revealing the beast alive and even worse _unharmed_.

"How the heck did it live a direct Chaos Dragon?!" Skylord cried taking a step back red eyes wide.

The monster crouched low and roared before it charged forwards. The group tensing in preparation for its next move, and the beast crouched low and then it _sprang. _

And boy could the thing jump. The thing was bakugan size sure, and skin and bones so it had to be light, but the thing reached at least like 400 feet in the air before it flipped and then dove at the group, its claws extended towards them opening its mouth to screech at them.

Reaper didn't hesitate. He immediately grabbed Jet around the waist ignoring the girls squawk of surprise and with a flap of his wings darted to the side and into the air hopefully out of the beasts range. Skylord on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

With a shout of alarm the dragoness was knocked to the ground by the monster. The collision sent the two sprawling onto the ground. The monster landed in a crouch its claws scraping deep rents into the ground that the group had once been standing. Skylord on the other hand landed on her left side and partially on one of her wings.

"Agh! My wing!" Skylord cried out, jerking her head towards the injured appendage. But before the dragoness could do anything the beast was upon her. It grabbed Skylord's head in one of its claws and slammed the dragoness's skull into the ground with a sharp crack.

"Skylord!" Jet cried in horror squirming in Reapers grasp the darkus bakugan cursing looking around wildly for something he could use against the beast.

Skylord grunted from the hit, dazed by the attack. The monster roared in her face before it slashed its claws across her chest right across the gem in the middle of it. Skylord shrieked in pain as four deep slices formed in the gems surface and the gem flickered slightly.

"Reaper you have to let me throw out Hydra! We have to help Skylord!" Jet cried her hands flailing around her fingers trembling as she tried to get out another bakugan to help her partner before the monster killed her! "Come on come on!" she said her hands shaking like crazy as she fumbled around behind her trying to find her other bakugan. It didn't help that Reaper's hand covered Jet's shorts pockets. Reaper just looked on feeling just as helpless and horrified as Jet did.

Skylord thrashed about flailing at the beast with her wings and claws her tail scraping against the ground like mad as the dragoness fought to get the thing off her. But her claws only bounced off the beasts armor like skin, and her wings could only slap uselessly at it. The beast slashed her again this time just below the gem in Skylord's chest. Skylord jerked her head upwards as she shrieked in agony four deep cuts were sliced into her belly, a sort of blood oozing out. Skylord's gem flickered wildly the dragonesses eyes wide in shock and pain, then the dragoness just dropped back down the gem growing duller and duller as Skylord's struggles got weaker and weaker.

"Skylord no!" Jet wailed throwing out her hand towards her partner, like she could grab her and take her away from this horrible situation. "Skylord!"

The beast reared back its head opening its mouth wide to expose its vicious teeth. Jet's heart jumped to her throat, while Reaper stiffened.

"No," Jet whispered eyes wide tears gathering at the edges.

But before the beast could finish Skylord off, a low rumbling noise sounded from above. Reaper's head jerked back towards the source and his eyes widened.

"Jet hold on!" He said flapping his wings like crazy, Jet opened her mouth as he backwinged away from Skylord and the monster. But the words died on her mouth as a silver space craft passed by them, it was so close that Jet could feel the heat radiating off the craft from its entry into Docorrus's atmosphere.

Although Jet and Reaper had managed to avoid the craft, the beast had been to preoccupied to see it coming and the craft smashed right into its head throwing the thing forwards and off Skylord. The beast went down and the craft continued on crashing into the trees breaking through them like a couple of sticks.

Jet and Reaper watched wide eyed as the crashing vehicle dug a long trench through the forested area, bending trees, sending rocks flying, and tearing up the ground until it eventually came to a stop when it crashed into the side of a mountain about 10 or 20 miles from them. Smoke curled up from where the craft had crashed and for a moment Jet just gaped at it.

"Did that-" Jet said at last blinking as she looked at where the craft had stopped and then she looked down at the downed beast and Skylord. "Did that really just happen?"

"I suppose luck was on our side there." Reaper said as he slowly dropped to the ground. "Skylord best revert and then we should leave this place immediately." He nodded to the beast. "I think it's just dazed, so we'd best not be here when it decides to get back up."

Jet nodded as the grim reaper bakugan landed on the ground and placed his mistress on the ground. Jet quickly made her way over to Skylord shooting worried looks at the beast as she did.

"Skylord," Jet said urgently rushing over to stand by Skylord's side. "Skylord you have to revert! That should give you some time to heal (hopefully) and we need to get away from this thing as soon as possible."

Skylord weakly lifted her head and turned to Jet and blinked seeming to struggle to orient herself on her brawler. "Ungh, did anyone get the number on the truck that hit me?" Skylord groaned.

"The monster was hit by the space craft, not you. Now quick revert! We have to get out of here!"

Skylord winced and closed her eyes. "You don't have to tell me twice, everything hurts…." The dragoness moaned before she was enveloped in a purple light and shrunk down into her ball form that dropped to the ground.

Jet rushed over to where the bakugan ball had fallen and snatched it up. "All right," She said heading back to Reaper who picked her up once more and took to the air. Jet pocketed the injured Skylord so her partner could rest a little. Reaper spread his wings and turned to fly away from the mountain (he didn't want to suffer the same fate Skylord did after all).

"Hey, do you think we should check to see if they're okay?" Jet asked pointing at the downed craft.

Reaper turned his head and eyed it, "I don't know, we should be getting away from the monster, not exploring some alien craft."

Jet frowned and glanced down at the downed monster. It still hadn't moved but who knew how much longer it would be down. "But what if it goes after the people inside the craft? What if they don't have a bakugan that can fly them to safety? They saved Skylord! We can't ignore them!"

Reaper glanced down at the monster once more then he sighed and turned towards the downed craft. "Fine," He said and then took off towards the downed craft.

Jet gave a small smile in victory, which melted away as she glanced warily back at the beast. But the beast didn't seem to so much as twitch. Maybe Reaper was wrong and getting hit by the space craft had put it down for good? Oh well, once they got whoever was in the space craft out they'd leave the area and come up with a new plan to get to the Sky Cave.

However, unbeknownst to Jet or Reaper, she couldn't be more wrong, as a finger on the beast's right hand twitched.

A/N: Okay this Jet chapter was much better. There was actually going to be a lot more between Jet and her encounter with the space craft, and initially I was going to introduce another Docorrian to save Jet. Then I went 'nah that'll get way too convuleted and take too long' so I'm bringing this character in and I wonder if you can guess which character I have brought in.

I'll give you a hint they aren't in the 1st season of bakugan, but they are not a time traveler like Spectra. I look forwards to hearing who you guys think it could be!

Review Responses:

Daniellakuso: Yup

Tartarus: Haha so glad you liked Meredith and Oserian's interactions. Like I said that whole thing literally stemmed from me needing an actual chapter to announce that my laptop was kinda dead and me wanting to use that awesome ability that stemmed from me needing to fix the whole thing with Jet's mysterious disappearing injuries and her less than intelligent decisions XD.

And yeah Meredith and Oserian do have a very interesting shared past. And is Oserian to be trusted or not? Only time will tell :D and I look forwards to having my evil plots come to fruition.

I am working on how to reveal Jet's fear of the dark and I did actually come up with a good reason for why its happening, but I just need to come up with a good moment to reveal it. But hopefully when Jet's new ally joins Jet's group a new set of eyes can offer interpretation to the situation and allow for an opportunity to reveal Jet's troubles :D.

And I appreciate all your suggestions to the revamp. I didn't realize that getting knocked out could be so bad. Gotta stop spamming it in stories then X( (Do I use it often… hmm not sure… Prolly going to go back and read through my stories, make a drinking game out of it XD).

Also I do intend to go back and fix some of Jet's bitchiness and OPness that was in DD (its one of the reasons I can't read some parts of DD *headdesks*), so she's not going to win easily. But due to her only having like a specified amount of bakugan getting any sent to the doom dimension is real bad for Jetty hence why she had to win. Nevertheless I'll work on improving that for you :D

But yeah the revamping is taking a while because I'm actually taking a lot apart and putting better things in, as for when it'll be done. Uhhhh…. I'll get back to you on that one, because now that I've missed the fandom contest for inkitt I'm going to do it more at my leisure. Revamping 79 chapters is a bit of an undertaking :( but I'll get it done. Granted I don't think I'll have to fix much 50+ I'm pretty happy with what happened after Chapter 50. Everything before that is going to get a lot of changes. :D

I am always grateful for your long reviews, you provide so much wonderful insight :D

Antex: Glad you enjoyed, hope you like this chapter too :D

All right now that that's all done I've got one last thing before I go.

So apparently inkitt has a short story fanfiction contest so I want to enter one of my shorter finished fanfictions so I want you guys to vote on my profile and tell me which one you guys want me to submit. Or maybe if you want to see me to try and finish one (like Masking Humanity) to post, please put it in your review.

Thanks for reading everyone! Hope to see you again next chapter :D


	12. Aliens, Wendigos and Spiders EEK!

A/N: Initially this was part of Ch. 11 but I realized it would get to be too long so I just decided to split it into another chapter so here's Chapter 12 :D

Chapter 12

Jet glanced down at the forest that was zipping by below them and her eyes widened. From this height she could see so much more! She could see what looked like a giant black wolf stalking around near a dark lake far to Jet's left, and then just below them.

Jet frowned as something black darted between the shadows in the forest, and she swallowed thickly. It seemed that the monster they had encountered wasn't the only creature wandering the dark forest below. It didn't help that Docorrus's plant life was a mixture of very dark greens, dark purples, dark blues and even some black, and that meant anything could be blending in with those dark colors.

"Wow the forest is a lot thicker than I thought," Jet murmured, Reaper gave a grunt in agreement.

"And not as uninhabited as we thought, we're going to have to retreat to somewhere and get supplies likely as well as perhaps speak to some locals. Maybe there's a way to the Sky Cave that can help us avoid any more of those… monsters." A shudder passed through the grim reaper, Jet wincing as she felt the vibrations through his hand clasped around her torso.

"I hope so, that thing wasn't even phased by your and Sky's attacks," Jet said her throat tightening as she recalled how the thing _mauled _Skylord. Had the space craft not bashed it in the head when it did… Jet didn't even want to think about it.

"Let's hope that whatever is in that ship is friendly." Reaper said red eyes narrowing as the small dented silver craft came into view. "I think we've had enough trouble for one day."

"Agreed."

They continued towards the crash site, Jet's eyes going over the craft. She wondered who was inside it. It looked like a small plane almost, except with rockets attached to its back, and the stubby wings morphed into the curved face of the craft. It was aerodynamic and Jet realized Meredith would probably love to get a look at it. A pang hit her in the heart. She hadn't seen her older sister since she'd gone to Washington for that project thing, and for a brief moment she wished she had her.

Meredith was so smart, so sharp, so strong, she'd always been there for Jet. Whenever Jet was in trouble, her sister was never beyond reach. Until now Jet hadn't truly realized how much she _relied _on Meredith. Her friends were great and loyal, and they always managed to make her feel happy and welcome, but it was Meredith who would take a bullet for Jet any day. Meredith who was always willing to be woken up in the middle of the night and hold Jet tight when the shadowy nightmares drove her to her sister's bed in tears.

It was one of the things that made the dark so fearful, it like the nightmares she had, could contain anything. Anything at all, but the one thing it was guaranteed to have was something that frightened her to the very core. But what was most troubling was Jet had no idea what it was, and that she never truly had delved into what it could be. Every time she thought too deeply, it always just-Jet blinked her eyes suddenly feeling heavy and her mind feeling fuzzy-_slipped away_.

Reaper reached the space craft and landed a foot away from the wreck. The ships nose had crumpled up against the foot of the mountain the rest of the ship, particularly the bottom dented and battered from slamming into the ground and going through all those trees as well. He noticed that on the side of the craft that there was a crest of a black ax with a red star in the blade.

"Lady Jet do you recognize the crest?" Reaper asked looking down at his mistress. He blinked when he noted that his mistress just seemed to be looking blankly ahead. The girls eyes were half lidded and her face void of emotion her mouth was even hanging open. For a moment Reaper froze in horror, had he been holding his mistress so tightly that he suffocated her? The grim reaper bakugan quickly laid Jet down on the ground and stepped back in case he did more harm to her. But then he noted that Jet's chest was still rising and falling and she lacked the deathly pallor of a corpse. However, she had yet to respond to suddenly being lain down to the ground, and her eyes still looked straight ahead right at the clouds. "Lady Jet?" Reaper pressed, uncertain of a way to rouse her from this state. What had caused this? Why had she suddenly frozen up? Had the creature somehow harmed Jet which placed her in this catatonic state, but then why had Jet only become unresponsive now?

Then to his relief Jet blinked her blue eyes coming back to focus and she sat up. "Eh? Are we at the crash site?" She asked turning to look around, and her eyes lit up when she saw the ship. "Oh sweet!" The girl jumped to her feet unaware of the concern in Reaper's eyes. "Any ideas on who might be in there?" She asked turning to look at her bakugan a smile on her face.

Reaper was baffled to say the least. How could Jet be so _happy _all of the sudden? After the monster terrorized them, Jet had seemed shaken and he had wanted to speak to her about it later when they were out of danger, but now all signs of her fear and inner turmoil seemed to have been wiped away. "Lady Jet are you all right?" Reaper asked unwilling to simply let this oddity go.

Jet blinked and tilted her head. "Yeah, of course I'm alright, fit as a fiddle, but we need to find out who's inside the ship!" She said the excitement glittering in clear blue eyes.

Reaper wants to press the questions, but movement in the forest makes him pause. He glances to the side and considers the area around them. Nothing at the moment, but that could easily change.

'_It's dangerous here, we can't afford to stay here for long,' _Reaper closed his eyes. _'While I am very concerned about what has occurred here, it is most pressing we get out of here alive.' _Sighing to himself Reaper shook himself and opened his eyes. "Right, let's get whoever is in there out."

Jet nodded and carefully made her way over to the crashed ship. She winced. "The thing's smoking pretty badly."

"This planet's atmosphere must've done a number on it." Reaper said. "If we can find the door I can cut it open and help you inside to find out who's inside."

Just as Reaper finished speaking there was a banging sound from within the ship. Particularly towards its left side.

"There's someone in there!" Jet said hurrying over the craft's left side to inspect it.

"Well good to know that someone's alive." Reaper muttered shifting so that he stood near Jet keeping his senses peeled for any threats.

"Now to help them-" Jet trailed off as a hissing noise came from the craft and a panel on the left side of the ship sank in and then slid aside revealing a girl.

Jet barely had a chance to take in the girls light blue skin color and her strange gem like green eyes when there was a flash of light and a much more human like girl was looking at her. She had green eyes, dark blue hair, and wore a white jacket over a yellow and white one piece outfit that looked like the start of a dress but ended in short shorts rather than a skirt. On her feet were long white boots.

For a moment the girl and Jet looked at each other.

"Um, greetings," The girl said uncertainly as she stepped out of the ship and walked up to Jet looking the earthling up and down with a raised eyebrow at her attire of a purple shirt and black shorts. "I apologize for the ship, it kind of went out of control."

Jet didn't say anything only studied her for a moment, then her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. "Oh! Oh! I know who you are! You're Fabia!" She said a big grin on her face. "Wow that's so cool!"

Fabia's eyes widened in horror at being found out and Reaper noted her hand slipped towards one of her pockets though she stopped at Jet's second statement. She blinked and lowered her hand looking at her with a curious expression. "Um, how do you know my name?"

Jet blinked. "Oh I-" Jet's eyes widened as she realized what she'd done and she swallowed. "Um, I think I heard it from some lady with uh, uh," She fumbled for some description. "Blond hair?" She managed.

Fabia narrowed her eyes at the girl, clearly not buying her half baked excuse. "Fine, you know who I am." She folded her arms across her chest. "Who are you?"

Jet's shoulders slumped with relief that Fabia had changed the topic. "My name's Jet Raynet!"

"Uh huh," Fabia said looking past her and her expression darkened at the sight of Reaper. "That bakugan's with you right?" She asked gesturing to the darkus bakugan.

Jet glanced back towards Reaper and smiled. "Yup! He's one of my partner bakugan along with my Hydra, and Skylord. But Skylord got hurt fighting that creepy skeletal monster thing. Thanks for hitting it by the way!"

Fabia blinked. "Oh, that's what I hit. I was wondering what I hit. It took out most of the ships controls," She frowned. "I wanted to have a bit of a smoother landing, but I'm just glad I came out in one piece. Where are we? This is Docorrus right?"

Jet frowned and looked uncertain. "Um, I'm pretty sure." She said glancing towards Reaper.

Fortunately Reaper was more confident in his knowledge and merely nodded in confirmation, though his eyes were locked on a particular cluster of trees. He swore he could just sense something watching them from there. His grip tightened on his scythe.

"Yes this is Docorrus though I think we should leave the area soon," Reaper said. "There's no telling if that hit put the monster down for good or not."

But Fabia and Jet didn't hear Reaper as Fabia turned to Jet. "How do you not know if this is Docorrus! You're on this planet how can you not at least have a clue what its name is?"

Jet grimaced and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well, uh, I'm not from this planet… I'm actually from a planet called Earth."

Fabia seemed to relax at her words. "So you aren't a Docorrian?"

"No."

"You won't tell anyone I'm here?"

Jet snorted and gestured around at the dark forest surrounding them. "Not like there's an abundance of people out here. My partners and I have been walking around this area for like hours and we haven't found anybody. This place is the sticks."

Fabia blinked at the strange term. "Well that's a relief. But I suppose you don't know where civilization is?"

Jet shook her head. "Haven't the foggiest, me and Reaper were just going to go fly around and hope we found something. You're welcome to come with us!" Her eyes lit up. "It'd be so cool to hang out with a princess!"

Fabia's frown deepened at that. "While I appreciate the offer I wish you'd tell me-" A loud crash cut her off and the princess's body snapped towards the source of the sound. Her eyes widened in horror as she took in the bug eyed skeletal horror that raised an large uprooted tree over its head and snarled at them. Then it flung the tree at them the tree sailing through the air towards them.

"What in the world?!" Reaper said twisting around, confused. _'I could've swore there was something just to my-' _ his thoughts were cut off as he got slammed by the massive tree. The grim reaper let out a grunt as he was knocked backwards slamming into the craft behind him. The crushing weight of the tree on his ribs and slamming his back against the craft's thrusters was enough for the darkus bakugan to revert instinctively.

Jet's eyes widened as Reaper's ball form bounced away from the tree and the craft. "Reaper no!" She cried though her cry was drowned out by the enraged shriek from the monster and the sound of breaking wood as the monstrosity barreled through the forest towards them.

"We gotta get out of here!" Fabia said snatching up Reaper and then grabbing Jet's hand in a tight grip she turned and ran heading for the trees pulling the Earthling along with her.

Jet winced at the yanking on her arm and she quickly sped up so that she kept pace with Fabia rather than be dragged behind the girl.

Loud footfalls sounded behind them, the trees getting shaken to their roots with each step making Jet's heart pound wildly seeing the dark trees sway precariously like branches in the breeze. Worse, the footfalls seemed to be getting louder and louder the trees rattling increasing as well.

"Oh god its gaining on us!" Jet cried eyes wide with fear. Fabia spared a glance back and the girl immediately snapped her head forwards and picked up the pace keeping her grip tight on Jet's wrist.

Behind them the skeletal monstrosity pursued them teeth bared and claws out ready to cleave them in half and gobble up their remains.

"We-we need to lose it somehow. Find a small space it can't follow us! Like a cave!" Fabia said eyes darting towards the nearby mountain. "There's gotta be one nearby!"

"I don't have any better ideas… Except…" Jet reached towards her pocket then stopped. Any bakugan she pitted against that-that thing would be ripped apart. She suddenly remembered how Masquerade had brutally stomped on her Mantris and crushed it to bits. Although in her world it had been nothing more than a beloved gift from her father, after seeing her bakugan come to life and fight for her sake, seeing one die without even a chance to defend itself made her sick. Even though the bakugan she could send out would be able to fight the monster, it would be a slaughter. It had taken out Reaper and Skylord, arguably Jet's most powerful bakugan with one solid hit. Her weaker bakugan like Centipoid and Siege wouldn't stand a chance.

"Except?!" Fabia said a hysterical note to her voice.

"Except nothing, keep running!" Jet said moving her hand away from her pocket and instead pumped it, her legs moving like they had never moved before. Slowly the world seemed to melt away, the fear, the dull burn in her legs as she pushed herself harder and harder, and suddenly she wasn't running beside Fabia she was pulling ahead getting faster and faster until she was the one dragging poor Fabia along.

Alarmed by this sudden change the Neathian Princess turned to the other girl. The girl's eyes were wide but they were solely focused on the path in front of her. She didn't even seem to notice how fast she was forcing Fabia to go, or even how fast she herself was going. There was nothing in the girls eyes but laser focus on running as fast as possible and reaching the goal. It was like-like- nothing else registered.

But that didn't mean the Neathian Princess wasn't registering anything. The girl was moving so much faster she was practically yanking Fabia's arm out of its socket to keep the princess with her. However one glance back at the beast that was bearing down on them drove all thoughts of pain or exhaustion from her mind and Fabia gripped Jet's arm like a lifeline and she did everything she could to keep up with her.

Then the worst happened.

So focused was Fabia on the impossible task of keeping up with Jet, that she failed to note where she put her feet. The toe of her boot caught on a root and the next thing the princess knew she let go of Jet. Her arms flailed but to no avail as she faceplanted the ground with a thump.

Jet kept running forwards a few paces, before she seemed to take note that Fabia was no longer with her. She glanced back and spotted the girl trying to pick herself up from the ground one hand grabbing at her head the other trying to push herself back onto her feet. Looming up behind Fabia was the monster, its terrible teeth barred and its claws poised to strike the helpless girl at its feet. Jet snapped out of her trance and turned on her heel and raced towards Fabia.

"Fabia!" Jet cried reaching her hand towards the girl, as the monster raised its clawed hand. There was no way Jet was going to be able to get to Fabia and get her out of the monster's range in time. Eyes widening Jet realized there was no other choice. Her hand flew to her pocket and she had to force down a lump in her throat as she fumblingly grabbed a bakugan ball. She pulled it out and cast a glance at it. She couldn't tell which one it was. "Please save her." She begged the bakugan, and added a silent _'sorry'_ as she drew back her arm and hurled it at the moving beast.

The bakugan ball smacked the monster on the forehead making it pause in its attack and follow the tiny black and purple ball with its bugged out red eyes as it landed on the ground and popped open unfolding into a centipede like shape. In a flash of purple light Jet's Darkus Centipoid rose up and positioned itself between Jet and Fabia.

The beast roared at the new challenge and lashed out a claw slicing into Darkus Centipoid body, the centipede jerking back from the swipe just in time to avoid being bisected by the slice. But the slice was terrible opening a massive gash in Centipoid's under side. The bug shrieked and clacked its mandibles together as it wobbled struggling to stay upright. But it was only a strong breeze away from falling over.

With the beast distracted for the moment with Centipoid Jet darted over to Fabia and pulled her to her feet. The neathian princess swayed dangerously, forcing Jet to quickly throw the other girls arm over her shoulder. "Come on we have to get away from here." Jet dragged Fabia along with her as fast as she could tears pricking her eyes as she glanced towards Centipoid. _'Otherwise I sacrificed my Centipoid for nothing'_

The beast snarled and swiped again though this time Centipoid ducked its head and bore its sharp clicking mandibles to defend. But rather than parry the strike like the centipede had clearly intended the claw landed hard on the side of its sharp mandible there was a loud _crack_ as the beasts clawed hand broke Centipoid's right mandible right off.

The broken mandible hit the ground with an audible thud making Jet wince as she tightened her grip on Fabia tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry, so sorry, sorry." She mumbled repeatedly as she continued to struggle along with Fabia. Centipoid's shriek of agony made Jet grit her teeth a shudder passing through the girl, the tears flowing more freely. At this rate her Centipoid would die and it would be for nothing as she and Fabia weren't going to get away in time.

Suddenly a large shadow fell over Jet, Fabia and stretched over the path ahead. Jet's eyes widened and she glanced back to see her Centipoid's back falling towards them.

"Oh my God!" She shrieked, horror crashing through her system as she froze her mind just shutting down. _'It was all for naught, its hopeless, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die,' _Then her eyes snapped open wider than before a red ring forming around the iris, and she grabbed Fabia much more tightly. Then her body rushed unsteadily out of the way, like a puppet running awkwardly on half cut strings. Seeing Centipoid's body drawing nearer the girl planted her feet and leapt throwing Fabia's body forwards and clear. Centipoid came down his armor plates just grazing the bottom of Jet's shoe as she fell clear from the bakugan's impact. She grunted as she hit the ground face first and laid there for a moment, before Centipoid's squeals and shrieks of pain from right next to her made her snap out of it. Blue eyes normal and a pounding head ache taking up residence in Jet's head the girl dizzily turned to her fallen bakugan. Centipoid continued to thrash its many legs wildly its mandibles jerking spastically as it continued to shriek in pain and in horror. Jet's eyes widened as she took in its broken mandible and its gushing wound.

"Centipoid! Centipoid revert!" Jet shouted, her bakugan continuing to thrash wildly, perhaps it was just too panicked to revert. Or-or maybe it was still trying to protect her. But Jet couldn't bear to lose another bakugan. She turned her head towards the beast that was advancing slowly towards her Centipoid taking its time now that its prey was lying spread out and helpless, just waiting to be slaughtered.

Tears continued to flow down Jet's cheeks, her head was pounding and the girl thought for sure her head would explode. But the roaring pain in her head was nothing to the cries of her bakugan as it lay before deaths door for her sake. She had to do something! She could send out another bakugan! Her hand shakily reached towards her pocket. No that wouldn't do any good, that thing would just slaughter it as well! She-she could try and draw its attention.

Jet looked around wildly looking for anything to use, anything that she could use to protect her Centipoid. But there was no weapon except, sticks and rocks. Well, her flinging Centipoid's ball form at it had distracted it before, maybe she could distract it by flinging rocks at it too and draw its attention away. Then Centipoid could revert and Fabia would be all right-

Except it wouldn't matter if Jet distracted the thing because the thing would just gobble her up. It was a lose lose, there was no escaping it. The brunette dropped to her knees beside Centipoid.

"I've failed." Jet murmured turning her teary eyes to the sky. "I'm so sorry, Centipoid, Fabia, Masquerade" The tears worsened as the beast drew nearer and nearer. "Meredith." The mention of her sister made Jet's throat tighten and her breath hitch the girl on the verge on sobbing.

Beside her Centipoid seemed to be thrashing more one of its legs flailing near Jet. The girl reaching out and touching the centipede's appendage making the bug still.

"Forgive me Centipoid, I've failed you." Jet murmured lowering her head and breaking down into muffled sobs as the monster's shadow fell over the two girls and the bakugan.

Centipoid snatched its leg away and immediately began struggling to curl itself up and get upright blood gushing from the wound with every movement. But the bug continued to struggle shrieking at the beast in fury and defiance. Jet's shoulder's shook as she covered her face unwilling to bear to watch her bakugan's death.

Fabia weakly tried to recover her bearings where she lay near Jet but her movements were slow as she rubbed at her aching head. She lifted her head, mouth dropping open in horror as her vision cleared enough to reveal the vision of the beast standing over Jet's Centipoid its claw poised to impale the bug with one swift move of its arm. The princess grabbed onto a nearby tree struggling to get to her feet, to do what she wasn't sure. Her head was throbbing from the impact, and her vision was swimming, her body shaking as it struggled to stay standing.

The beast opened its mouth and let out a roar as it stabbed its clawed hand forwards when suddenly it halted inches from the bakugan's body.

Fabia blinked wondering if her dazed mind was playing tricks on her. But the beast seemed to be encountering resistance in moving its clawed hand forwards enough to impale the bakugan. The beast whirled around and opened its mouth only to have something white collide with its face and the beast found its mouth to be stuck shut. The beast shook its head wildly but no matter how hard it tried, it could not force its mouth to open further the gunk had it clamped shut.

Giving an extremely muffled shriek the beast rushed towards the perceived source of the gunk. It pulled its clawed hand free from what had been holding it before and now swung bother clawed hands around the forested area. Cutting down trees with a single swipe, and kicking the downed trunks around as the beast raged.

Fabia could only gape at the sight, she quickly hurried over to Jet and shook the girls shoulder.

"No-No I can't watch." Jet whimpered keeping her face firmly covered with her hands and jerking her shoulder away from Fabia's hand.

"This is our chance to get away!" Fabia hissed smacking the girl on the head. The girl shook her head.

"Not worth losing Centipoid." The girl babbled continuing to keep her face covered.

Fabia scowled and went over to the centipede bakugan which seemed completely baffled by the fact that its attacker suddenly decided to leave it alone. Fabia stomped over to the side of its head right by one of its eyes.

"You, revert right now." Fabia said shakily jabbing a finger at the fallen bakugan. "We need to-need to-" She paused noting that it had gotten quiet. Frowning she turned towards where the monster had been and her jaw dropped, Centipoid who had finally endured enough pain that it could handle without relief reverted into ball form and dropped to the ground with a soft clunk. On the ground Jet slowly uncovered her eyes and lifted her head looking towards Fabia in confusion before slowly rising to her feet and following Fabia's was quickly floored by the sight.

Instead of the monster standing over some new unfortunate victim, there was what looked like a giant ball of well white that was wriggling about helplessly from its spot suspended between a trio of tall, strong trees. And patting the ball with one of its legs was a dark and purple armored spider.

"Now that'll teach ya to mess with bugs." The spider declared before bringing down its leg and turning towards the two stunned girls. "Oh, so you're what the Wendigo was hunting." The spider tilted itself partially to the left. "Although I don't know why you were so dumb to go into the forbidden zone, jeez I thought you Docorrians were supposed to be smarter than that."

Jet just couldn't take it anymore, the events finally overwhelming the girl she simply tipped backwards and passed out with a soft thump on the grassy ground.

The spider looked between the now unconscious Jet and the gaping Fabia. He lifted his front leg and tapped his head with it.

"Huh, I was expecting screaming, but that works too I suppose."

A/N: AND DONE.

Ughh its so late and I have work tomorrow T.T whyyyyy

I'm sorry guys I'm exhausted so I'm just gonna post this chapter.

Please enjoy.


	13. Wandering 'Round Doomsville

A/N: This one left me really scratching my head. I just wasn't sure who to go with. I really do need to get the others out of the Doom Dimension as they've been in there for like a day almost. But I also want to get to Vanessa.

I also finally made a road map for this story, so huzzah actual planning. But we'll see how long I actually _follow _it.

Also shout out to Antex, thanks for reviewing last chapter, been getting lean on reviews lately so I appreciate the review, and yeah good thing that Centipoid didn't die, poor thing. And wonder no more because here's the next chapter :D

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Chapter 13

Aidan groaned he slumped forwards looking wearily at the dark surroundings. Fortunately Chiveria his bakugan partner had decided he'd be best off sitting on her shoulder.

Chiveria was a pale knightess, she was dressed in silver armor, with hints of gold. Her armor was very form fitting with a golden portion protecting her torso as well as accentuating her womanly features. It combined with well designed silver shoulder pads with gold and some light blue accents. Then the rest of her arm was bare leading up to her silver gauntlets with gold and turquoise gems in the band at the start of them. Then below her torso the armor flared out by her legs looking more like a weighted skirt. Then there was what looked like thin silver leggings leading down to her silver boots also with a turquoise gem near the top.

Atop her head was a helmet that Aidan could only liken towards the one that Queen's Knight from Yu-Gi-Oh! wore except silver and gold.

Nevertheless despite her beautiful appearance with her long flowing blond hair, bright turquoise eyes, and ample bosom-Aidan was certain that if Tyler had gotten a chance to see her the boy would've died of a nose bleed (fortunately Aidan was far more refined)-the knightess was _fierce. _

Initially upon arriving in the Doom Dimension, Aidan had wanted to do some wallowing in self pity. After all how could he have been so foolish to announce his plans like that? He'd always mocked the villains on the TV that did it, and then he'd gone and done it himself.

Unfortunately, some nasty decaying bakugan had decided they wanted to eat him or something, so he was forced to send out Chiveria to defend him. He'd been floored by her appearance but also cringed a little. Nothing against women-he'd seen Jet get bowled over by a guy and pick herself back up like nothing was wrong, and was able recover enough to laugh as Meredith proceeded to bring down that very same guy with an impressive basic judo throw-but to see his partner was a beautiful lady knight well, his fragile masculinity took a bit of a hit.

Mike and Tyler got an alligator and a wolf, Alica had a winged lion, Jet and Viki had dragons, while he, he had a lady knight.

So you can imagine he was a bit disappointed, though Chiveria quickly corrected that.

The moment after she'd appeared Chiveria had simply taken one look at the monsters and shook her head.

"So these are to be my opponents," She said pulling out her sword from its sheath and getting in a ready position, her triangular shaped shield remaining strapped to her back. "Not the challenge I'd hope for our first battle as a team, but I suppose it'll do as a warm up." Then in a blink of an eye, she rushed forwards and proceeded to cut down all the enemies to pieces, while Aidan looked on jaw dropping lower and lower his eyes the size of dinner plates.

So his partner was just as deadly as she was beautiful. Huh, he could live with this.

However, that was if he could get out of the doom dimension before he died of thirst. Funny, the things they left out in the show. Like the amount of suffering the brawlers should've had to endure in here! Especially Dan, he'd been in there for at _least _a day before the brawlers got to him.

But nope, the brawlers could endure it with little trouble, while Aidan had to sit on Chiveria's shoulder in order to keep himself from becoming too dehydrated.

'_Are they sure the brawlers aren't super human?' _Aidan grumbled to himself as he and Chiveria continued to make their way through the doom dimension the blond boy looking blankly out at the drab landscape around them. '_I mean they get dumped in the doom dimension and they find Dan freaking instantly, me I'm pretty sure it's been a __**day **__and I haven't seen hide or hair of Mike and Tyler!' _He let out a sigh. '_I mean sure they don't have a flying bakugan between the two of them, but Tyler's Tyler! He should've set the Doom Dimension on fire or something by now. Then again I suppose then it would __**really **__the bakugan equivalent of hell,' _Aidan snorted at that thought shaking his head.

"Something wrong Aidan?" Chiveria asked glancing in his direction.

"Yeah, the fact that it's been a day and we haven't seen hide or hair of Jet, Mike, or Tyler," Aidan said frowning. "I mean Mike's pretty quiet, but Tyler and Jet I would've expected them to make some sort of spectacle of themselves so it'd be easier to find them," Aidan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "But there's been nothing."

Chiveria nodded. "Do not worry Aidan, I sense bakugan ahead of us, a group of three."

Aidan perked up at that and straightened up focusing on what was ahead of them and he noted that he could see a flash of brown in the distance. One of Tyler's subterra bakugan perhaps?

"Yeah I think I see them," Aidan said shifting himself so he sat more comfortably on Chiveria's shoulder. Given how humanoid his partner was, it made Aidan wonder if this was what it felt like to be a bakugan perched on their partner's shoulder.

The haos bakugan quickened her pace but kept herself in check so that she didn't accidentally jostle Aidan and have him fall off her shoulder.

They drew nearer and nearer to the group ahead, and it was then that Aidan realized that these were not his friends like he'd hoped. Instead the brown shape turned out to be the giant Gorem, and walking beside him was Tigrerra and Preyas along with their respective brawlers.

"Runo, Julie and Marucho," Aidan rattled off his eyes making out the trio of brawlers walking by their bakugan. A wave of unease shot through him. This was his first time encountering the brawlers, at least he hoped it was. If they had encountered him while he was under Naga's influence the brawlers might see him as an enemy and attack him.

Once again Aidan cursed Alica and Hal-G, if it weren't for them, he wouldn't have been turned evil. Perhaps it was his fault too, maybe he should've taken into account Mike's theory about Jet and Viki being in the bakugan world rather than just laughing it off. If he had believed Mike, he along with Tyler and Mike would have found their way to this world together and perhaps prevented the events that led to the three of them being trapped in the doom dimension.

'_Although I'm to blame for that,' _Aidan thought glumly.

Aidan was about to continue his wallowing in self pity and what-ifs, when Chiveria spoke up.

"Aidan, I think they see us,"

Aidan blinked and lifted his head, sure enough the brawlers ahead had ceased movement and Gorem and Tigrerra were looking back at them and Preyas was surprisingly missing.

'_Where'd Preyas go… wait his ability is Blue Stealth, so that means!' _Aidan's eyes widened and they swept over the area, and he spotted some dust getting kicked up to their right.

"Chiveria! Shield! 2 o'clock!" He pointed in the direction for good measure.

Chiveria didn't hesitate, she snatched her shield off her back and raised it up to take Preyas's invisible punch.

There was a crunch and a shudder went up Chiveria's arms from the impact but Chiveria was unmoved. Preyas on the other hand wasn't as lucky.

"Aaaaaah! My hand!" Preyas cried turning visible. The chameleon was jumping around clutching his hand. "Oh why'd you have to go and do that!" Preyas said glaring at Chiveria.

Chiveria lowered her shield marginally but did not put it away. "You were attacking me, be glad I decided to defend rather than attack, otherwise you wouldn't _have _a hand to cry about."

"Well if you hadn't been being all suspicious and sneaking up behind us I wouldn't have _had _to try to give you the ol' one two!" Preyas retorted continuing to rub his hand.

Aidan glanced past him and noted that Gorem and Tigrerra were hurrying over to them. Chiveria tensed minutely tightening her grip on her shield, her right hand twitching by her sword, itching to draw it.

Tigrerra was the first to arrive with Runo and Marucho on her back.

"Preyas!" Marucho cried slipping off Tigrerra's back and hurrying over to his partner. "Preyas are you okay?"

Preyas grimaced and turned to Marucho. "Yeah I'm fine, but the same can't be said about my ego." He grumbled glancing towards Chiveria.

Tigrerra eyed Chiveria and Aidan Runo still perched on the tiger's back. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't recall meeting you before." Runo said frowning at Aidan.

Chiveria glanced at Aidan who nodded, the knight reluctantly returned her shield to her back before she nodded to Aidan. Then the blond boy sighed and turned back to look at the brawlers. He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed.

"Well, my name is Aidan Baxter," Aidan began rising to stand on Chiveria's shoulder. "And this is my partner Haos Chiveria." He gestured to the knight who nodded to the bakugan, and to Gorem and Julie who had just come over.

Runo crossed her arms. "Names are easy, that doesn't tell us who you are."

"I must concur with Runo," Marucho said. "I do not recall seeing an Aidan Baxter in the brawlers rankings."

Aidan grimaced, "Well uh, you guys know Jet Raynet?" He asked.

Runo's frown deepened while Julie and Marucho's eyes lit up.

"You're another friend of Jet's?" Julie asked a note of hope in her voice.

"From that other world?" Marucho added.

Aidan hesitated a moment then he nodded. "Yes, Jet and I live a block away from each other I've known her for most of my life." Then a thought occurred to him and he went into his messenger bag and dug around in it he picked up his phone and Jet's stuffed green dinosaur. "Chiveria can you set me down? I don't think I'd make that jump," A glance down at the ground made the boy gulp and push up his glasses.

Chiveria merely smiled and held out her hand for Aidan to jump into before she lowered him to the ground.

On the ground and on level with Marucho and Julie, though Runo slid off Tigrerra and came over to join them. Aidan held out his phone and the screen was still pretty badly cracked but the picture on the lock screen was a picture of him, Jet, Mike and Tyler from over the summer at summer camp. Jet had been rather sad that it would be their last summer camp as they were all 14 and thus aged out of most of the summer camps.

The brawlers studied the image and then Julie nodded.

"Yeah that's Jet, and Mike too!" Julie turned to look at Aidan and smiled. "Jet's been a great help to us,"

"I wouldn't go that far," Runo said frowning. "After all, she did disappear after Viki accused her of harboring close feelings for Masquerade."

Julie waved her hand, "Yeah but Viki went and joined Spectra, so you should like take what she says with a grain of salt." She turned her attention back to Aidan. "Jet saved my life, so a friend of hers is a friend of mine! I'm Julie by the way,"

Aidan nodded. "Yes, Jet told me...about you guys," He said rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know if the others had mentioned the whole 'you brawlers are a part of a TV show we watched back home!' but he figured it best to err on the side of caution.

"I don't know if we should trust him, I still find Jet to be shifty, and Viki proves that not all of her friends should be immediately trusted."

"As much as I'd like to agree with you Julie, I have to agree with Runo," Marucho said and Aidan's heart sank and he tightened his grip on the stuffed green dinosaur in his other arm.

Aidan hesitated, uncertain what to say. He could tell them the truth but he feared the truth would make them turn away. No now wasn't the time to reveal he'd been under Naga's control for a brief time, perhaps. Perhaps he did have something that could entice the brawlers to keep him around.

"I understand your reasons for distrusting me, but can I at least have an opportunity to prove that I _am _trustworthy?" Aidan asked, and when no one shot him down he pressed on, "The Doom Dimension is a harsh place, I've already been trapped her for a day, without water I'll be screwed in two days time."

Runo frowned. "I don't trust you at all, and I _don't _want to end like Shun," Turning away from Aidan she turned to the others. "I'm telling you guys in this place we can't afford to get blindsided like that.."

"But Runo, we can't just leave him high and dry, he's just as trapped as we are," Julie said frowning. "Plus he's Jet's friend, I couldn't face her if I abandoned one of her friends."

Runo stamped her foot, "Don't you get it?! This is _exactly _like what Shun and Viki described to us after Shun got badly hurt in that forest. They allowed some guy to tag along, and he attacked them and hurt Shun." She narrowed her eyes at Aidan. "I don't want to take any chances, and I get a bad feeling from you,"

"I mean you no harm," Aidan said holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender, "I honestly just want to get out of the Doom Dimension, and I have an _idea _of how to do it, but I won't be able to pull it off alone,"

Runo made a scoffing sound and turned away. "I don't buy it."

Marucho however looked interested. "An idea on how to get out of the Doom Dimension?"

Aidan nodded. "Trapped in here there should be these six ancient warriors, Apollonir, Exedra, Clayf, Oberus, Lars Lion, and Frosch." He glanced at the brawlers and noted that he had their attention, even Runo was eyeing him with renewed interest. "Each of the six of them possess an attribute energy and they can get us out of here, and on top of that, if you challenge them and conquer their trial you can unlock evolution,"

"You're joking," Runo said but there was no bite to her words, if anything she just sounded stunned.

Aidan shook his head, "I'm serious, I-I don't know how to _summon_ them but that's why I'm hoping a larger group will be able to find them."

Julie grinned and threw an arm around Aidan making the blond jump. "Well I believe you Aidan! Together we'll find those six ancient warriors and get out of the doom dimension!"

"Yeah, and then we can evolve and defeat Naga!" Marucho piped up.

Preyas laughed and put his hands on his hips. "Ha! An opportunity to become awesomer than I already am? Count me in!"

Tigrerra nodded. "It does sound like the best option, much better than just wandering around and hoping to stumble across something, but how will we find them."

Aidan sighed. "That I'm not so sure of, all the stories I've heard, they kind of just _appear_ but like I said a larger group means a larger concentration of strong bakugan and energy, so perhaps that'll attract the six ancient warriors to us,"

Runo frowned, "You better hope this works," She stepped up to him making Aidan draw back a hair. "And if you even _think _about betraying us, I'll make you regret it." With that said she turned on her heel and went over to Tigrerra who crouched down to let her get on her back, Marucho getting on the tiger as well. "Come on then, let's go looking for these warriors."

"Right!" Julie chirped getting back onto Gorem's shoulder, Aidan doing the same with Chiveria.

The new group began to make their way through the Doom Dimension Aidan sat back and reflected for a moment.

'_I wasn't able to get their trust, it's obvious while I was stuck with the bad guys stuff was going down.' _Aidan grimaced, '_Fortunately I don't remember much of when I was, well, evil, but that also means I don't have the foggiest clue what was going on even from the bad guys side anymore.' _He shook his head and looked up at the dark murky sky above. '_But what I don't get is why haven't the six ancient warriors shown up and whisked the brawlers off to evolve their bakugan? They appeared pretty quickly from what I recall of the show after all the brawlers gathered together, but then again Masquerade had to call Exedra out, ugh this is making my head hurt.' _Aidan sighed and adjusted his glasses. '_Or maybe there's something else at play here, something that was going on behind the scenes of the show. After all, why is it that there was a line up of guardian bakugan for me and the others? How did Spectra get involved, as far as I know there hasn't been anything about time travel much less involving him?' _He folded his arms across his chest. '_Too many questions, and not enough answers, I hope the others are faring better.' _

/-/

A cloaked woman stood facing a large crystal with images dancing across it's glittering surface. The woman's wrinkled lips pulled into a frown.

"I have only located the two," She rasped turning to the six towering figures that hung back in the shadows. "And although I can see them, taking them from the Docorrians is unwise. We don't need them coming after us when we are still missing four of them."

"It must be Oserian," The cloaked figure in red said bowing his head "She must not want balance to be restored to Vestroia,"

"Or it could be another power play, she has had many years to plot." This masked figure appeared to be seated in a chair and had a deep male voice.

"Regardless we cannot allow for a repeat of what happened millennia ago," This time it was the figure dressed in black. "Last time Vestroia was split, this time we may not be so lucky."

The cloaked woman nodded. "You are wise ancient warriors, but fear not, Oserian may be the master of the Doom Dimension but she cannot keep the brawlers from us. We will pry them from her claws and ensure that Vestroia will be saved,"

"Are we absolutely sure about this? That these children can accomplish this?" Frosch asked tilting his head.

"I think it's more of a question of should we do this," Oberus said and when no one answered she pressed. "They are children after all!"

"Stopping Naga's madness is the only priority." Apollonir retorted. "We must do everything we can to stop him, and the gains far outweigh the losses."

The woman nodded. "Indeed, indeed." She croaked. "Leave it with me Ancient Ones, and soon Naga will fall, Oserian a bad memory and Vestroia flourishing once more."

Apollonir nodded to her. "We have nothing but the utmost faith in you Silvana."

The woman nodded and turned her focus back to the crystal eyeing the images that were in its many faces. She could see Naga's group plotting, a young woman with black hair and green eyes trying to rally children to join her, a lost princess with her helpless ally, and the two brawlers suffering at the hands of the madwoman. She could not however see Oserian or those within the grasp of the Doom Dimension.

Silvana chuckled.

'_You are growing weaker and weaker Oserian, the more power Naga draws from your Silent Core the weaker you get. You can keep me out for now, but I'll get in, I always do.'_

A/N: Another new character introduced, and it seems that Oserian's been hiding the brawlers from the six ancient warriors. Plus it looks like there's more to that shady guardian of the Doom Dimension than previously thought.

I hope I didn't make Runo too bitchy, but I feel that being stuck in the Doom Dimension for a day and she already distrusts Jet's crew a lot so meeting this guy who's like 'oh let me come with you' and especially after what happened with Shun she'd be real wary of Aidan.

Anyways I have a question I want to pose to you guys, I've announced before that Dual Dimension is going to go through a revamp. But the thing is right now the overall plan is to just work on it on the side and then upload all the new chapters all at once, so that way I don't have to take down the original because truth be told theres some parts that absolutely need to be changed and some parts that are looking pretty good just need some fixing here and there.

I could of course just slot in the new chapters but there comes a bit of a problem. I was working on the revamp and I started changing some things, to where it would cause some minor changes in future chapters so I'm leaving it up to you guys to tell me how you think I should approach the revamp.

Note I have at least 3 chapters done (76 still to go )

So here are the options:

-Stick with what I'm doing (revamp all 79) and then change out the chapters for the revamped ones after I've finished that.

-Ignore possible continuity issues and just add the revamped chapters anyways, and keep adding more and more over time.

-Revamp up to a certain point (like every 20, or up to 40) and post them, then work on them in clumps adding them after every 20 (or in halves 40 chapters then the remaining 39)

-Post the 3 chapters, delete the others (or take them down) and just update it like normal (unlikely to happen since that'd mean no new readers could pick it up and then go on to D&amp;D)

So please tell me what you think is the best idea.

Next, well like I said I sat down and actually planned out stuff to a certain point (I know where I'm going now XP) but its not perfect. There will be a lot of changing povs in this story. There will be a lot of stories and subplots going on in this story, and I have to ask you is that okay?

Dual Dimensions was pretty straightforwards the revamped is going to add more stuff for the characters from Jet's world, but pretty much it was, 2 girls arriving in the bakugan world stirring up trouble, find out theres an alien out for Masquerade, Spectra shows up... Okay nevermind its not straightforwards but it wasn't jumping from 3 different settings all the time.

So I have to ask you is what's going on so far in D&amp;D confusing and what would you have me change? I'm willing to listen I'm not perfect, Tartarus yells at me to fix my commas in dialogue and I've made attempts to fix it, and grammar and me don't get along. Like at all. So that I'm making improvements thanks to her is a miracle. But storywise I can make some changes or take some suggestions.

So please please review and let me know what I can do to make this more enjoyable for you guys.


	14. Dressing it Up

A/N: Okay, this chapter we'll be hanging out with Meredith and company as they prepare to take on the forces of evil on Earth. Oh yeah get excited friends!

I need someone to say the disclaimer… Who do I want to pick?

Masquerade: You haven't had a disclaimer in ages!

I know! It's weird 0.o Do you wanna say the disclaimer?

Masquerade: …

… Fine, Mark can say the disclaimer.

Mark: After the way you've treated me?!

I can send you gift wrapped to Tartarus or Breezyfeather if you'd like! I'm sure Masky and Dan can attest to how _well _they were treated by them. *grins maniacally*

Mark: *swallows and tugs at his collar* uh well, then JetravenEx doesn't own Bakugan. She only owns this story, her characters and the ideas that appear in this story.

Thank you! Was that so hard? Now on with the story!

Chapter 14

After Mark was patched up and the group had enjoyed a nice lunch courtesy of Mrs. Kuso Meredith told them it was time they took their leave. Meredith thanked Dan's mother profusely and told the woman that if something should happen or if she needed someone to talk to about all the madness, she'd leave her cell number with her and she could feel free to call anytime.

Once they'd left Meredith sent a quick message update to Joe, Billy and the pop stars. Billy reported that he had rejoined Joe and they'd made contact with Masquerade's former minions and that it was a go. There was a bit of back and forth whether they should meet at Joe's location, but Meredith decided that for risk of Masquerade coming after Joe and Wayvern it'd be best to pick an already compromised location to meet at. So they decided to have the meeting at Super Sync Sound's mansion. It worked out as the pop stars told them they hadn't finished preparing. Now it was just a matter of getting to their mansion.

Meredith heaved a sigh of relief when they reached the pop stars' mansion without incident. The security even let them go right in after confirming their identities with the pop stars inside.

Once Meredith stepped in she noted the numerous workers moving about and how the living room was sectioned off by tape. The two pop stars were sitting at the dining room table in the other room and looked up when they entered.

"Hey guys," Jenny said waving a bit weakly. Jewls forcing a smile. Jenny's gaze followed Meredith's to where she was looking at the damage the mansion had taken in Masquerade's attack. "Uh, sorry about the mess, who're your friends?"

Meredith didn't answer too absorbed in considering the damaged area, the workers were hard at work to sweep away the glass, some of which were stained with blood. The windows were completely shattered and there were some dark bits on the floor that were being swept in with the glass.

"A darkus bakugan," Superior said quietly by her ear, Meredith's heart sinking, "Likely one of Jessica's."

Meredith grimaced at this, the pop stars had told her about what had happened and how Masquerade had taken Jess, but seeing it reminded her of the gravity of the situation. A soft cough from behind her drew her back to reality.

"Well um, I'm Mark," Mark began, Meredith glancing back to see the boy nod to the pop stars, the two gasping as they took in the bandages around his left eye. "And this is Christopher," He said gesturing to the little boy who was looking around uncertainly beside him.

"What happened to you?" Jenny asked softly looking at his face.

"Masquerade," Meredith said stepping forwards her voice and expression grave. "Which is why we need to prepare to face him as soon as possible," Meredith said glancing back at the mess. "He's caused us a great deal of grief and trouble." She narrowed her eyes, "And now it's time we return the favor." She lifted her hand and clenched it into a fist.

Jenny and Jewls nodded. "Yeah! I agree, but uh," Jewls glanced at the group, particularly at Mark and Meredith, "You sure you wanna go around dressed like that? You guys look like you're in the middle of the zombie apocalypse,"

Meredith sighed, "With one of the main hospitals being hit there wasn't anywhere we could go, Mark and I were able to receive basic first aid, and neither of our injuries are grave enough to require medical attention."

"But his eye!"

"It was a close shave," Mark cut in, "But my eye is fine, he just got me near my eye, it was hard to bandage so Meredith did the best she could. I don't mind. Be nice if I could cover it with something."

Jenny studied them for a minute, "Hey I think I might have something you could use, come on we have all sorts of old costumes and clothes you guys could try," She said.

"Uh do I need to change?" Christopher asked the little boy sounding uncomfortable.

Jewls looked at him critically then she smiled, "Nah, you're good, you can just sit and watch," She told him rising from her seat and going over to him, "It could even be fun trying on these different clothes."

Meredith considered this, "That's true, we have time before Joe and Billy arrive, and even longer before Masquerade's former minions,"

"Yeah let's have some fun!" Jenny said jumping up and raising her fist to the air. "Come on, I've got some clothes I'd love to have you try on Mere!" She said grabbing Meredith's hand.

Meredith blinked, "Wait what- AH!" She cried as the girl yanked her towards the back of the mansion, everyone else trailing a bit slower behind her.

/-/

They made it into a game of dress-up, or a fashion show of sorts. They each would pick a crazy outfit and then try it on and model it to the others. Jenny and Jewls modeled a few crazy ones. Meredith recognized some that looked like outfits straight from Daft Punk music videos, and another that looked it was right out of the Yellow Submarine.

The outfit they were dying to see Meredith in made her frown. It was basically Mira's outfit from New Vestroia except it was dark purple where Mira's had been brown. Never the less in an effort to not rain on their parade and to have a bit of an inside joke she tried to strike a similar pose as Mira did in the promotional imagery. Superior of course captured all her attempts, citing that they might be interesting to reference later on.

The next outfit she got put in was far too like Spectra's for her taste. It was a long black trench coat with white on the inside, over a dark purple shirt and black pants leading down to black boots. The girls added a simple purple eye mask for Meredith.

Meredith had taken one look in the mirror and had to hold back a laugh. She looked like a masked villain that would've been right at home in the bakugan world. She flashed her best smirk and lifted her hand doing her best to look intimidating. She wasn't sure whether it worked or not because the others took one look at her trying to be all intimidating and scary, and simply burst out laughing.

That was fine, long sweeping trench coats weren't her thing anyways. She preferred simplicity and maneuverability. Her clothing was usually practical clothing that was comfortable to sit around in and do work at a computer. But that type of clothing would not last when she was preparing to go against several of the worst of the worst. She was in need of something hardier.

It made her miss the outfit she wore when she'd been doing missions for Oserian. It had been a simple black and purple outfit. It consisted of a fitted black hooded jacket that had felt like a type of thick leather, under that she wore a simple dark purple dress that reached mid thigh, then under that she had dark silver leggings that went down to the tall black boots she wore. Around her waist had been a belt that had held various equipment if she needed it.

It had been exactly what she needed, she mused while she flipped through clothes looking for something appealing to choose from.

Fortunately, fate seemed to decide to smile on her as she settled upon something workable for her. She found a nice silver vest that she could wear over a purple v-neck shirt. She had on light skinny jeans that went into her tall black boots. To add to the look the girls had given her a pair of goggles to put on her head. With her hair pulled back in a high ponytail she found that she looked quite impressive. She added a silver belt to her waist and the look was complete.

"What do you think?" She asked when she stepped out in front of the others. Jenny and Jewls applauded, while Christopher merely nodded politely. Mark on the other hand seemed to take a deep breath and then gape at her.

"Wow," Mark said, "Y-you look great," He said flushing slightly.

Meredith smiled, while the pop stars giggled. "Thanks Mark," She said before moving to sit down. The only thing that was a bit strange was the goggle on her head that were doubling as a head band.

"What's with the goggles?" Superior asked her as she sat down, Mark and Jenny heading into the costume room to pick something out for him.

"Hmm? Oh well I thought they looked nice, plus eye protection could be useful, you never know," Meredith said shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh huh, you know this isn't Digimon," Superior said with a chuckle, Meredith raising an eyebrow. "You don't need goggles to designate yourself as the leader of the team."

Meredith blinked, "Hmm, that is true… Now that you mention it _Dan _wears goggles."

"Then maybe Bakugan isn't just the bastard love-child of Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh!," Superior said in a very serious voice, "It's actually the result of a threesome between those two and Digimon." He said nodding.

Meredith snickered at that and flicked her partner on the head. "You've been listening to Jessica and her friends too much."

"Just making an observation,"

Meredith smiled and snickered shaking her head before focusing on Mark. Mark went through the same thing as Meredith had trying on different outfits. He seemed dissatisfied with most of them until he stepped out in one that Meredith immediately recognized.

He was wearing the same ensemble he wore in the game, minus the mask and his red spiked up hair. It had taken him a few minutes to step out so Meredith had a feeling he liked this one.

"So uh, what do you guys think?" He asked placing a hand on his hip and looking at them uncertainly waiting for their judgement.

Jewls whistled. "Damn, you look _good _in that." She said nodding.

Christopher shrugged, "Yeah I guess you look okay," The kid was starting to sound bored with this. Meredith couldn't entirely blame him.

Meredith studied Mark for a moment. "It looks good, but it's missing something, come here." She said rising from where she was sitting and heading over to where something had caught her eye earlier. Mark blinked and followed her uncertainly.

Meredith pulled out the half mask she spotted and she turned to him, "Here let's see how this looks," She said placing it on the left half of his face covering the bandages and his eye. Then she stepped back and admired it. Then she nodded, "Yeah that looks good, what do you guys think?" She asked turning him to face the others.

Jenny and Jewls nodded giving a thumbs up while Christopher merely nodded.

"The only thing that would make it look better was if we dyed your hair red in some places, maybe even spiked it up in the front!" Jewls said her eyes lighting up and clapping her hands together.

"Wouldn't that make him look a little like Masquerade?" Christopher asked.

Mark frowned, then he shrugged, "Hey from what I've seen, the guys with the masks are the strongest brawlers," He said giving Meredith a sideways glance who rolled her eyes. "I'd be down for it,"

"If you're going to go all out and change your appearance so drastically, do you want a codename to go with the name?" Meredith asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that'd be so cool!" Christopher said jumping up from where he was sitting. "You'd be like a super hero or something! Like uh, um Nightmare or something."

Mark grimaced, "I'd rather not be named after something so… malevolent." He said. "Or that obviously malevolent."

"Yeah, and Nightmare is so _lame_." Jewls said as she started digging through a drawer. "So was that a yes to the hair dying thing?"

Mark glanced at Meredith who shrugged. "How long will it take?" She asked.

"Well for something more permanent, it'll take longer, but I have something for a real quick job." Jewls said pulling out a can of what looked like hair spray.

Meredith glanced at Mark, "It's your head, you decide."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I'd like to see what I'd look like with it." He said.

Jewls grinned and came over to him can in hand.

"Meanwhile we need to come up with a cool name for him!" Christopher declared.

Jenny nodded, "Hmm how about, uh Shade?"

"Mmm, nah," Mark said.

"Be cool if we could pick out a name that isn't so obvious," Meredith noted closing her eyes, she already knew what she was going to suggest the name she knew him by, _Marduk. _But that didn't mean that she wasn't curious to see what the others came up for him. "I mean think about it Masquerade and Spectra Phantom, they're names that you don't immediately think of for a villain's name but they carry an air of mystery to them don't they?"

"Then how about, uh…" Jenny frowned looking thoughtful, "How bout Noir?"

"Or Zero?" Christopher suggested.

"I don't know if I'd want to be Zero." Mark said as Jewls began to work on dying his hair, the red eyed boy taking care to not move as she worked. "It implies that I'm nothing, or a nobody. Not exactly the feeling I'm hoping to give."

"How about Dusk?" Vladitor suggested, "It is simple but, it could be fitting." He mused.

Mark sighed, "Nah, it doesn't fit. I almost want something starting with M- like like," He lifted his hand and moved it like he was trying to physically grasp the name he was trying to pick.

"Marduk?" Meredith suggested at last, arms crossed.

Everyone looked at her surprise in their eyes.

"What's that from?" Jenny asked.

"It's the name of a god from Mesopotamia, and a patron deity of Babylon," Superior said his optics flickering as he accessed the internet, he glanced at the group, "Do you wish to know more?" Meredith waved her hand dismissively to tell him he was fine.

Mark frowned and seemed to mull this over, "Yeah, yeah, _Marduk,_" He grinned, "I _like _it."

Meredith chuckled, "Good, it'll only be what we'll call you from here on out." _'And now I won't have to worry about slipping up on his name anymore,'_

Jewls stepped back from the newly named Marduk and nodded "I'm done, what do you think?" She asked holding out a mirror to Marduk.

Marduk held up the mirror and considered his reflection nodding, "Nice, I look good," He turned to Jewls. "Thanks, you did a great job."

Meredith and the others gave their approval. Meredith smiling as now the boy looked like he had in the video game, and he seemed happy with it.

There was a knock near the entrance to the giant closet space and they all turned to see one of the pop star's maids standing there.

"Pardon my intrusion, but a ship has requested permission to land, shall we give them permission, and also a Joe Brown and Billy Gilbert have asked to be let in. Shall I let them in?"

Jenny nodded, "Yes, let them in we're expecting them." She said, the maid nodded and bowed before taking her leave.

Meredith looked at everyone before rising to her feet, "Well, now that we're all dressed up let's figure out what 'ball' we'll be crashing,"

Marduk flashed her a grin, "Any party the bad guys are having,"

"Yeah, we'll like rain on their parade!"

"And their evil plans!"

Meredith smiled, it was nice to see that they were so hyped up to fight them. This game of dress up had done wonders for their morale. Now, if only their actual missions could go so well.

_/-/_

A/N: Okay filler chapter again… I'm sorry I just had to write how Mark transitions into Marduk, plus I wanted to give Mere a wardrobe change. Also the digimon thing didn't occur to me until I watched Digimon Adventure 02 a while ago, and realized that all the leaders in digimon wore goggles, and Dan in turn _also _wore goggles.

So yeah, Bakugan has roots in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokemon and Digimon. It has borrowed from the big three in beast taming series (or whatever type of trope these all fall under, it's late, I don't have time to look that up).

Anyways unfortunately there was only one review this time… T.T Thank you so much Antex, your reviews are DEEPLY appreciated. I hope that this time you guys will want to share your thoughts a little more… Please?

Anyways here's the response to the sole review for last chapter:

Antex: Yeah, I've been trying to make Runo's distrust of the group more reasonable then I had it back in Dual Dimensions. And yeah Chiveria is kick ass, it wasn't so much he didn't like that she was a female bakugan, she was just a _very _pretty and good looking humanoid bakugan. Had he gotten a dragoness like Skylord, he prolyl wouldn't have said anything.

Not that it matters since Chiveria set him straight _real _quick.

As for Oserian, heh, all will be revealed in due time XP

And that's the response to the only review, now please please share your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a review. I appreciate them so very much. Anyways, that's all for now, I'll see you guys at the next update. Bye! :D


	15. Invitations to Ambush

A/N: Ugh Writer's Block is absolutely murder right now. Starting to wonder if I should produce a bout of music one shots in my Dimensional Shuffle thing. I am also planning on doing revamping of DD, just have to get my groove back is the thing I guess.

Hopefully I can get the ball rolling here, lot of ground to cover.

But anyways, I JetravenEx don't own bakugan.

Chapter 15

When Meredith stepped into the massive dining room where all of Masquerade's former minions along with Joe had gathered while they waited for the pop stars and their guests to join them she was hit with a bout of nostalgia and surrealism.

In spite of having met almost all these characters at most a year ago, and despite having Superior with her even back home a part of her always wondered if she'd dreamed the whole thing. And Superior had been the result of her getting really lucky when she pulled a half-asleep all-nighter in her Uncle Rob's lab.

But she took a deep breath as she dropped into the chair at the head of the table and folded her hands in front of her and focused on the people gathered.

"So, you're probably wondering why I brought you all here today," Meredith began, after Jenny, Jewls, Marduk and Christopher sat down on either side of her. "Well the thing is I've come to ask your help, you all worked alongside Masquerade,"

Billy's lips tightened at the mention of the blond, and most of the other former minions looked down, although one bluenette met Meredith's eyes and replied sharply.

"Mind controlled is the term I'd prefer," Klaus said simply, "As I nor the others had any choice in our actions, you can hardly claim we 'worked alongside' him,"

Meredith smiled, "My apologies, regardless, we have a problem. Currently there are six children missing, and although the public is currently too busy fretting over the 'terrorist' attack at the hospital, we know the real problem is that those 6 are the bakugan brawlers, prominent figures in the bakugan game and their disappearance doesn't bode well for those of us in the bakugan community." She said grimly.

Komba swallowed, "Then it's true then… Master Shun, and the others…" He said shakily.

Klaus frowned, "I think the bigger question in our minds is who are you." He leaned forwards,

"I'm a friend," Meredith said firmly.

Klaus chuckled, "The last meeting ended with me being enslaved to a white dragon forgive me if I'm a little wary of unknowns,"

Meredith sighed and sat back running her tongue over her teeth debating how much to reveal, she was certain neither Joe nor Billy had voiced about her knowing the future _yet_, so she'd leave that out. She took a deep breath, "My name is Meredith Raynet, I'm 16 years old, and my younger sister is Jessica Raynet," She looked at them and she could see recognition dawning in Klaus's eyes, "You all know her as Jet."

Klaus nodded slowly, "Ah yes, the girl Masquerade had such an interest in, that doesn't exactly fill me with confidence,"

Meredith gritted her teeth, jeez Klaus and Hydron somehow it was always the rich royal blooded brats that drove her up the walls. But she needed him to work with her not fight with her. Plus he had just lost Sirenoid to Masquerade, and everyone was very tense with the loss of the brawlers. His suspicions of her weren't entirely unfounded, but that didn't make them any less frustrating.

"He took my little sister from me and banished her to the Doom Dimension," Meredith said at last, "I don't know what Jess has been doing while I wasn't around, but I can assure you that we desire the same thing,"

Everyone focused on her again, and she took a deep breath, "I was hoping that perhaps one of you still had your Dimensional Transporter, and we could make our way to the Doom Dimension,"

Chan sighed, "Well then we won't be able to help you," She said looking down clenching her fist, "Not only did Masquerade steal our partner bakugan from us, he made sure we didn't have those teleporter cards you speak of."

Meredith sighed, "I figured as much,"

"Then why bring us all here?" Julio demanded slamming his fists on the table. Chan reached out a hand to touch his shoulder to try and calm him.

Klaus grabbed his chin, and then he smiled slightly, "You didn't bring us here to ask for our card, you brought us here for something different entirely, didn't you? You could have easily asked if we had it rather than go to all the trouble of bringing us here, so what's your real angle?"

Meredith's lip quirked up in a smile, "I intend to go right to the source, if the only DT is in the possession of the masked man himself, then I'll simply go take his." She said folding her arms, to her irritation Chan scoffed and Komba looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy?!" Komba said, "He'll smoke you and steal your bakugan too!"

"I can see how you and Jet are related, you both believe so highly of yourselves," Chan scoffed with a shake of her head. "We're the best brawlers there are, after the bakugan battle brawlers and _none _of us were able to beat Masquerade, what makes you think you can?"

"Because I already have," Meredith said simply inclining her head ignoring the disbelieving looks, and even the uncertain looks the popstars were giving each other she added, "And without a single loss." She turned to Superior. "Superior, display the results of my last brawl with Masquerade,"

Superior's optics flickered and then they turned a light blue and he projected a recording of Meredith and Masquerade's brawl onto the wall. Everyone watched in silence and as the events played out they began looking at Meredith with surprised expressions and when it was over the scorn was gone and Meredith was pleased to see the beginnings of respect in their eyes.

"Look," Meredith said, "I didn't come here to toot my own horn, or lord my skills over you all, I came here to ask for your help. I can't get to Masquerade alone, and presently I only have Superior in my deck. I need help, and I was hoping you'd be willing to help me." Klaus moved to speak and Meredith held up her hand, "No one is obligated to help me, but I want to get this Dimensional Transport because I think we could use it to go to the Doom Dimension and retrieve not only the brawlers, but your stolen bakugan," She said, and then sat back. "Now, feel free to speak your minds or leave, I'm all ears."

Chan Lee frowned, "How do you plan on finding his mansion?"

"I was hoping one of you might be able to point me in the right direction, barring that, I'll hack a satellite and see if I can work some magic in finding it that way." Meredith said, "Truthfully that's not what I'm worried about, just because I beat Masquerade once doesn't mean I'm guaranteed to do it again, in all likelihood he will have considered my strategy and figured work arounds for it. I have to go in for a fight,"

"Plus he's got new flunky's," Marduk added, "Going in without help we'd be sunk,"

"Who's he got?" Jenny asked quietly.

Meredith frowned, "All right I'll do a head count, we've got the masked man himself, his fan girl Alica,"

"Who?"

Meredith waved her hand in Chan's direction, "Just a fan girl, she's only dangerous because she'll do anything for Masquerade," She frowned two fingers still extended, "Then we've got Spectra, and his Helios is pretty powerful, his flunky Gus, and-"

"Viki," Jenny finished with a grimace.

Meredith nodded holding up her hand. "That's 5, and two of them could wreck any of us if we're not careful, and these guys are great," She nodded to the pop stars, Marduk and Christopher, "And those two as well," She added gesturing to Joe and Billy, "But I need better than just great. Because we're going up against the best. I don't want to go in without some heavy hitters of my own," She said.

Julio frowned, "But our guardians -"

"I'm not going to deny losing your guardians is a blow, but you're the top 10 brawlers," Meredith said rising resting her hands on the table leaning forwards, "You rose to the top, and you didn't do that without some skill. Plus we have one thing that all of those we're fighting lack,"

"And that is?" Chan asked looking at her.

"Something real to fight for, we fight to free your guardians from the doom dimension, to save the brawlers," The group of brawlers were beginning to look at each other a thoughtful expression on their faces. "I know-"

She was cut off by a beeping sound. Everyone turned looking for the source when Joe slowly lifted his wrist the source emanating from his bakupod.

"Someone's calling me," He said frowning.

"Is it Masquerade?" Chan asked quietly.

"It doesn't say," Joe said sounding bewildered, "But that doesn't make sense, if it were Masquerade it still would've registered as him since he has to have some sort of bakupod that's connected to the overall site,"

The bakupod continued to beep as the group began to debate whether he should answer it or not. Meredith glanced down at Superior's whose optics began to flicker until they took on a green tint and began to pulse slightly.

"All right," Meredith said lifting her head raising her voice over everyone else, "Go ahead and answer it Joe, Superior will be tracking the call."

Joe blinked at her and frowned as he pushed the button and he flinched at the sight of an unfamiliar male with spiked blonde hair and a red bird like mask. "Hello, and you are?" Joe asked hesitantly.

Meredith nodded to Superior, who projected the image on Joe's bakupod on the wall, and with the signal of Meredith putting the finger to her lips Superior muted the projection so it was image only. Everyone in the room looked at the image of Spectra Phantom, all of them clearly bewildered.

Jenny leaned over to Jewls and whispered, "Did Masquerade get a face lift or something?" She asked.

Spectra chuckled the sound coming out tinny through the speakers of Joe's bakupod. "I am disappointed that you haven't heard of me, but it's forgivable, my name is Spectra Phantom, soon to be the most powerful brawler, I wish to speak with you about us forging an alliance of sorts,"

'_He's playing the alliance card?' _Meredith thought frowning grabbing her chin _'Is he assuming I don't know he's a bad guy?' _Then she glanced to the side her thoughts racing, _'Or does he not know about me? No, I battled Viki he has to know I'm around. He must be hoping that I don't have connections to Joe and he can get away with his trap. Or is he expecting me to predict his trap and has some sort of back up plan?' _She had to resist to drum her fingers on the table, half-baked plans and ideas swirling around her mind.

Joe glanced at her but then when he saw that Meredith was lost in thought he refocused on Spectra, "An alliance?" He echoed. "I don't even know who you are, why would I go into an alliance with you,"

Spectra chuckled, "I'm afraid I'm unable to speak freely where I'm at, but if you'd be willing we can meet and discuss this all at length, I have something that you'd find most valuable."

"And that is?"

Spectra smirked and held up a familiar red and gold bakugan ball, "I have one Delta Dragonoid and the location of where Masquerade ditched his partner."

"Drago, and Dan," Wayvern breathed popping open on Joe's shoulder. Meredith's eyes narrowed at Spectra's image scrutinizing the bakugan in his grasp. It sure as hell looked like Drago.

'_It's most definitely a trap, but this could play into our favor. I really didn't want to run the risk of Masquerade and Spectra teaming up because I really don't think I could best __**both **__of them,' _Meredith thought narrowing her eyes, _'But this way Spectra will be somewhere else and he'll probably have Gus and Viki with him, and that'll leave just Masquerade and Alica at the mansion. Making trying to steal the DT even easier.' _

Joe once again cast his gaze towards Meredith, his eyes questioning and she nodded her head once.

Joe took a deep breath, "All right Spectra, I'll hear your offer, where do you want to meet?"

Spectra chuckled, "Glad to hear that you're willing to listen to reason, how about we meet at the top of Wardington Tower?"

Joe forced a nonchalant smile that was shaking at the edge, "Sounds good to me," He said, "I'll see you there, at how's 4 o clock today sound?" He asked.

"Perfect, try not to be late," Spectra said before the message ended.

Once the line went dead Chan turned to Meredith and immediately asked, "What the heck was that."

"Spectra Phantom, he was in an alliance of convenience with Masquerade," Meredith said with a sigh,

"Why'd you agree to allow him to meet with Joe?" Klaus asked tilting his head narrowing his eyes, "Wouldn't that be a prime opportunity for them to ambush him?"

"Yes, there is most definitely a risk," Meredith agreed, "But I know Spectra Phantom, he's not going to settle for second best and although that was definitely Drago, I think he's forced him to evolve."

"And with an ultimate bakugan," Superior added, "He could take the infinity core,"

"Infinity Core, what's that?" Chan asked.

"It's one half of the main core of Vestroia," Superior said, "It is the source of positive energy and very powerful, and it is presently in Wayvern's possession."

Chan's eyes widened and then she slammed her hands down on the table and rose to her feet, rounding on Meredith, "And you're just going to let him walk into an ambush?! Are you trying to get him killed?"

Meredith took a deep breath, "It's not without a great deal of risk," she conceded, "But my hope is that if Spectra's gunning for the Infinity Core, and he has the Ultimate bakugan to take it, he might be intending to void his alliance with Masquerade. There can only be one brawler with the ultimate bakugan, and I know Spectra will gladly stab Masquerade in the back to get it first."

"And if you're wrong?" Chan asked.

Meredith grimaced, "If I'm wrong, then he may be walking into an ambush with both of them there." She conceded.

"So what do we do?" Klaus asked.

Meredith bit her lip, "We have several options, we send Joe to meet with Spectra, _with backup,"_ She added when Chan shot her a venomous glare. "And then the rest of us storm Masquerade's mansion and if our gamble is right Spectra and co will go to meet Joe leaving just Masquerade and Alica to defend."

"Or we storm the mansion before Joe's set to meet with Spectra and take out Masquerade and Alica with all of us,"

Meredith let out a heavy sigh, "You might think that would work, except then we'd have Spectra and co teleporting in on us, and likely end up attacking us from behind."

"I could take him," Chan said clenching her fists.

Meredith shook her head, "With them blocking our exit and all of us present? We'd be trapped. We're best off spreading them out, and in turn dividing our forces."

"And if Masquerade and Spectra are there waiting to ambush Joe?"

"Then run," Meredith said, "I know you'd fight harder than anyone to protect Joe," Chan flushed a little and ducked her head, which was magnified when Joe looked at the Chinese girl quizzically. "If they both show up, get Joe out and don't brawl them call us immediately and we'll pull out and move to back you up,"

Chan scowled, "But then they'll know what we're trying to do,"

"Chan," Joe spoke gently, the girl turning to him, "I'm not helpless," He said to both girls, "If it comes down to it Wayvern and I will fight, the brawlers are my friends and they're gone now, I want to rescue them and I'll take any risk to do so."

"But Joe, you just-"

Joe sighed, "See that's the thing I've always had to be protected, coddled, and saved. I want to do this for my friends, Meredith saved my life once, I trust her judgement. Will you trust me, Chan?"

Chan frowned and looked between Joe and Meredith and then let out a sigh, "I'm going with him," She said firmly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, you can take Billy as well,"

Billy blinked and pointed to himself, "Really me? Shouldn't I go with you?"

"I was hoping to take Klaus, Julio and Marduk with me," Meredith said turning to look at Klaus and Julio. "If they're okay with that, but I think it's about time we taught Masquerade a lesson,"

Klaus and Julio exchanged looks and then the blue haired male smirked and nodded to Meredith. "Well, then I guess class is in-session."

A/N: soooooooo much talking.

Ugh this was hardish to write so forgive me if I butchered these guys horribly. I just really needed to break my writers block. There really should've been more this chapter but I like ending it on that line.

So let's get review responses done and then I can call it a night :D

Thatbloodytartarus: Well I based Chiveria's design off of Queen's Knight from Yu-Gi-Oh so I got stuck on that part with the boob plate. . and haha thanks for the song XP that was entertaining to listen to.

And Oserian's…. *shifty eyes* up to stuff :P

Yeah Jet's fear of the dark finally has a real explanation! IT only took what over 50 chapters to get there? Eee. Well hopefully revamping can fix that a little.

I think Fabia's just REALLY confused because Jet wasn't at all what she was expecting, she's suspicious yeah but with the whole Wendigo incident (and it is bakugan sized sorry about the confusion) I'd say she's tabled her suspicions in favor of surviving.

Giant Spider! He'll be returning when we go back to Jet and Fabia… in a while….

With Jet it was more because Skylord got forced out of battle form so Reaper doesn't want to get hit by lightning like Skylord with Jet? I dunno, that is a bit dumb. Might go back and change that later.

And yeah they should've blasted it to kingdom come I think they were hoping to ditch it and run cause Jet didn't have much to use against it, it shrugged off Skylord and Reaper's attacks.

Always glad to have you reviewing Tartarus :D hopefully you'll review these recent two Meredith chapters. I hope I haven't ruined her for you. And I tried to write Klaus well but im not sure how well I did.

Antex – Yup, main purpose of this chapter going from Mark to Marduk, and giving Meredith a cool outfit cause why not. This one is getting things back on track.

And that's it, I'm planning on starting to revamp DD and begin to post the revamped chapters hopefully sometime in June. But phew that's a lot. But thank you all for your support and I;m off to sleep, hopefully this breaks my writers block.


	16. Oserian: Friend or Foe?

A/N: I don't really have much to say right now, so let's move right to the story.

I, JetravenEx, do not own Bakugan.

Chapter 16

Oserian sat looking at the pool of water before her the surface clear, the dragoness' red eyes narrowed. The viewing pool had gone clear when she'd been in the middle of tracking Rexi. This wasn't unusual as occasionally the pool would then display other images… But it had yet to.

"Sometimes I wish Aravian left instructions for this thing," Oserian grumbled dabbing a claw into the magic pool.

"Or perhaps you shouldn't have betrayed her," A male voice spoke up from behind Oserian. The black dragoness' eyes narrowed into slits and she twisted her neck around glowering at the giant figure dressed in red.

She opened her mouth but rather than give a response she charged up a beam of energy and fired it at Apollonir. The figure didn't flinch sidestepping the blast letting it slam into the wall behind it.

"You can't help but break everything you touch can you?" Apollonir admonished, sounding as if he were scolding a troublesome child. "Even your _own _sanctuary,"

Oserian curled her lip her tail lashing, "I warned you what would happen if you came back here Apollonir, we had a good thing going on, you and the other _'Legendary Soldiers' _hide under whatever rock you've found while I try to repair the damage_ you've_ caused." She hissed barring her teeth her wings flaring.

Apollonir let out a sigh shaking his head, "Still playing the blame game are we? I thought you outgrew that,"

"And I thought you lot were intelligent," Oserian countered. "I don't know what you're hoping your little plan will accomplish but it won't work,"

"Oh you should hope it won't, or it'll end with the one thing you don't want, Vestroia whole, and you shoved in some crevice to be forgotten about," Apollonir responded. "As Aravian would want,"

Oserian let out a roar and fired another blast at Apollonir. The Pyrus soldier jerked back the blast just missing his shoulder and hitting the wall.

"Do not speak my sisters name," Oserian spat creeping closer her tail lashing red eyes blazing.

"She was my leader, and a fine one at that, unlike you," Apollonir said tilting his masked face upwards, "All you've managed to do is break Vestroia and let the cores slip to Earth to be fought over by humans." He scoffed, "How pathetic."

Oserian growled lowly leaping at Apollonir, "Why don't you take off that mask of yours and come fight me!" She snapped "Or are you-" Her claws passed through Apollonir's form slamming into the stone underneath. The dragoness' eyes widened stunned by this development.

"As always Oserian you miss the bigger picture," Apollonir said his appearance flickering. "Now this conversation has been lovely but I have children to help retrieve." His image began to fade, "Farewell Oserian, the next time we speak, it will mean the end of you and your reign." Then he blinked out of existence, leaving the black dragoness gaping at the spot where he stood.

Then with a snarl she spun around and rushed back to the pool peering down into.

"Show me the brawlers!" She commanded her red eyes flashing, the water rippled, a vague image emerging but not clear enough to see. Oserian roared slamming her foot down on the ground, "Show me the brawlers!"

The water sloshed violently before the image came to life it was hard to make out with how much the water was moving, but sure enough she could make out the shapes of Lars Lion and Frosch standing before, Runo, Julie, Marucho and Aidan.

_'No! Apollonir distracted me while his cronies got to the brawlers,' _Oserian thought sitting her eyes narrowing, _'How'd he find them?' _Oserian wondered scraping her claw against the marble floor a loud screeching sound erupting from the action, Oserian ground her teeth, _'The Ancients are good, but to be able to block me from seeing Rexi, than project themselves into **my **Doom Dimension, without my knowledge... It doesn't make sense,'_

"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call! Phone call!" Oserian lifted her head snapping out of her thoughts, the image on the pool rippling as the voice emanated from it, before the waters settled showing a very familiar servant of hers, the bright red fez they wore giving away their identity.

"Rexi?" Oserian said startled, then her helper grinned and gestured to her side, where Shun, Mike and Tyler stood off to the side in the image, Oserian's red eyes widening.

"I found them boss! Now we just need you to teleport them to Docorrus so they can save the rest of their brawling buddies!" Rexi announced, "Plus the ninja dude looks like he's about to turn me into a shis kabob, because ya know trust issues and all that!"

Said ninja's eyes narrowed, while the other two boys with him exchanged bewildered looks. The blond shrugging to his friend before spinning his finger round his ear.

Oserian let out a sigh of relief, "Good old Rexi, always reminding me of how capable they are," She remarked before she lifted her claw and slashed it down a slice of a portal appearing beside her. Oserian then proceeded to step into it and teleported to Rexi's location.

At least everything wasn't a complete loss.

Mike didn't know what to think of the… person who'd shown up. It was a bit difficult to tell whether this… "Rexi" was male or female, the voice sounded feminine, but Mike didn't want to assume and be considered rude.

But Rexi's gender was the least of their concerns, the strange person had bounced up to them when they'd been in the midst of a disagreement on where to go. Her sudden appearance nearly caused her to get her head taken off when Shun had spun around and pulled a freaking _kunai _on her. As if having their bakugan partners standing nearby wasn't enough to convince her to back off, or be afraid.

Rexi's response had been to duck the kunai swipe, and then began to greet them casually, like having a person pull a kunai was the most normal of things to her.

Apparently Rexi had been sent to find them by someone named _Oserian_, who would send them to a planet called Docorrus. Neither of which Mike or Tyler had heard of, and Shun had kept his kunai at Rexi's throat but she didn't flinch or show any signs of discomfort. She just continued to prattle on about how Oserian would send them to Docorrus to help their friends who were there presently.

Then the weirdest thing happened, Rexi spun around and began talking as if there was someone behind her. She moved so quickly that Shun didn't even have a chance to react, then before any of the guys could weigh on or discuss amongst themselves to figure out what to do (or how to escape the crazy girl) a portal opened and out came a black dragon.

She was taller than any of their bakugan and she gave off an aura of _power _that made Mike nervous just being in proximity to her. She stood on all fours each ankle encased in a silver ring though they could be shackles.

Fortunately, she turned her red eyes from him and the rest of the guys to focus on the weird person who'd come up to them instead. "You did well Rexi," The dragoness told her, the strange girl grinning and bowing, throwing up a hand at the last second to catch her fez that slipped from her head.

The dragoness then returned her attention to Mike, Shun and Tyler. "Greetings, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last brawlers,"

Tyler opened his mouth, "Oh we're not –"

"Who are you, and how do you know who we are?" Shun demanded cutting Tyler off, clenching his fists at his side glaring up at the dragoness.

Tyler shot the former ninja a look before grudging backing down turning to Mike, "We're not technically brawlers," He grumbled, and Mike shrugged.

"Just leave it man, best not to split hairs over it." Mike told him, and Tyler pouted in response crossing his arms and letting out a huff.

The dragoness nodded to Shun, "I understand your concerns, my name is Oserian, I am the guardian of this dimension I keep track of what goes in and out,"

"If you're the guardian how come it took you so long to find us?" Shun demanded eyes narrowing.

"And why have I not heard of you before?" Skyress asked sharply.

A snort came from Rexi and the boys turned towards her, but the girl merely directed them to a green bakugna ball on her shoulder. The bakugan ball scoffed and popped open revealing a green and black great horned owl, although there were some graying feathers on her face. The owl fluttered her feathers.

"Why you have not heard of us is a mixture of a lack of education for the bakugan, and history being altered at the convenience of others," The owl bakugan said waving a wing, "In the end, your lack of knowledge is by no fault of ours,"

"Don't worry Skyress," Hydrogator spoke up when the phoenix clenched her beak advancing on the owl bakugan. She paused as Hydrogator continued, "I can vouch for both Oserian, and her aide, Nocturna," He added gesturing to the owl. "She was after all the one who brought our brawlers to this dimension and selected myself, Carniverus, Fireblick, Skylord, Lenorence and Chiveria to be their partners,"

"Wait what?!" Tyler cried eyes wide, "But, this is the first time we've seen her," He said gesturing towards Oserian and Nocturna, "And you guys never mentioned her before, like why didn't you tell us? Or tell us we had a friend we could call on,"

"I prefer to remain unknown," Oserian said simply, "And I am very limited outside of my Doom Dimension,"

"Then how do you know our friends are on this… Docorrus?" Shun demanded, "I see no reason to trust you, why would you help us?"

Oserian looked at him, "Because the future of our worlds has fallen into your hands," She said gravely. "My hope is by reuniting you all, and getting you all back to Earth so you can save both worlds."

"How do you know all of this?" Shun asked.

Oserian chuckled, "I possess a pool that allows me to see outside of the Doom Dimension and into other dimensions, Mike can testify to its powers."

Mike blinked jumping at the mention of his name, "I can?" He echoed frowning, narrowing his eyes trying to think, a pool? Wait. His eyes widened, "Oh! That pool we found in that dream we had! Is that what you're talking about?"

Oserian nodded, "Yes, and even before you encountered it, it affected you,"

Mike tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"You had strange dreams before the one that drew you and your friends to my sanctuary correct?"

Mike rubbed the back of his head, "Well yeah, but all they told me that Jet was with Masquerade… Oh,"

"So wait, you mean Mike can see the future?!" Tyler said turning to his friend and grabbing Mike's arm, "Mike! You have to tell me! Do I make it big in the future?!" Tyler asked.

Mike jerked back, "What no! And it wasn't really a vision of the future, it was just…" He frowned, "I didn't even know I was even doing it,"

"So she's telling the truth then?" Shun asked,

Mike nodded slowly, "Yeah, from what I understand about the pool at least, I dunked my head into it and saw Jet and Masquerade at the hospital, and then it turned out I'd just been sleeping in our home dimension the whole time." He shrugged, "But yeah the pool did allow me to see them," He decided not to mention that it had also partially transported him to the Bakugan dimension as well.

"I understand your distrust Shun," Oserian said, "And I will not force you to take my offer," She slashed the space beside her a rip in space appearing that widened to reveal the inside of a dark building. "Your friends on Earth are working to get here to find you, but your friends that are on Docorrus _need _you Shun,"

Shun frowned, "Not now they don't," He said lifting his hand clenching and unclenching his fist.

Oserian's eyes softened, "Would it help if I mentioned that the one who took your strength from you was there as well?" She asked, Shun lifting his head marginally.

"Are you suggesting I can get it back?" Shun asked.

Oserian nodded, "While I may not be particularly well versed in such magic, I am familiar with the principle behind it, you'd have to find the thief and maintain physical contact with him to recover your strength." She said.

Shun raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"That's what it took to take it in the first place no?"

Shun nodded slowly working his jaw as he mulled this over.

"Okay, saving our friends aside, I am cold, tired and thirsty, _anything _beats this place," Tyler pointed out, "Please can we go?" He asked.

Mike nodded, "I have to admit, our chances are much better if we go to Docorrus, we can work towards recovering your strength _and _rescuing our friends. Otherwise we're stuck waiting for a rescue that might not even get us in time."

Shun didn't say anything for a moment then he nodded again, "All right, we'll take your offer."

"I should add though that if this is some trap of sorts, you will regret it," Skyress said glaring at Oserian.

Oserian nodded her head, "I will accept whatever retribution you would like to dish out, all I ask is that you save Vestroia."

"We will," Skyress said reverting to land on Shun's shoulder, Hydrogator and Carniverus reverting as well. "But not because you asked," The phoenix finished.

"Suit yourself," Oserian said flicking her tail, "I can't hold the portal forever so if you'd be so kind,"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Tyler said bolting into the portal before Shun and Mike could protest.

"Tyler! Don't run ahead!" Mike protested hurrying after his friend, disappearing into the portal as well.

Shun glanced at Oserian and Nocturna once more, before he took in a deep breath and followed the other two into the portal.

The portal closed behind the boys and Oserian let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close," Oserian said.

Nocturna turned to her, "Agreed, I sensed a disturbance earlier, what was it?"

Oserian growled, "Apollonir managed to project himself into the sanctuary, he managed to disable the viewing pool and distract me. The other brawlers are likely gone," She paused for a moment tilting her head back closing her eyes energy crackling around her for a moment before she exhaled through her nose. "I can't sense them anymore; they're gone as well."

"Where do you think they took them?" Nocturna asked.

Oserian narrowed her eyes, "To Docorrus,"

"Why there?"

"Because they need a full set," Oserian said grimly, "Otherwise what they're hoping to try will not work,"

"What are they hoping to try?" Nocturna asked flicking a wing,

"I am not certain, the viewing pool will not show me clearly… But I sensed darkness and pain."

"And you're certain it's because of the Six Ancient warriors? You told me before they just took them and trained them to wield the attribute energies before!"

Oserian sat down, "That's correct,"

"Then why has that changed?" Nocturna asked, then she stiffened, "It's because you brought those otherworldly kids here isn't it? They've caused a drastic shift haven't they?"

"Yes, but it was necessary,"

"How was this necessary?" Nocturna demanded, "The future you detailed before was fine! Had we not interfered the only casualty would've been the blond villain lost to the Docorrians, now you've jeopardized numerous lives! Why would you do that?"

Oserian paused and closed her eyes, "Because I saw the future that path led to," She whispered.

"And?"

Oserian opened her eyes a small tear trickling down the side of her face, "Everything was gone," She whispered. "They had a few decades of peace, but a great power returned, no one knew, no one could stop her, and she destroyed everything and everyone. Nothing was left."

Nocturna stared at her aghast, then she slowly bowed her head. "I see… Well then, I hope you know what you're doing Oserian,"

"I do too," Oserian whispered.

/-/

The portal Oserian had made for them opened into a massive room the curved ceiling reaching high above their heads. Mike had to crane his neck to look at the intricate designs engraved into the obsidian stone.

They were in what looked to be a church, rows of pews were set up facing towards an altar set up before a massive statue depicting a serpent like dragon, it's wingspan reaching from one end of the room to another.

"Is this some kind of church?" Mike asked spinning around taking in the dark décor.

"Maybe it's a church for practicing Satanists?" Tyler suggested, which made Mike smack him lightly on the arm.

"Don't even joke about that," Mike said, "We just escaped proverbial hell, I don't want to worry about being used in some cult's sacrificial ritual."

"Nah they only sacrifice virgins," Tyler said dismissively, then he paused a grin erupting on his face, "Oh wait that's right,"

Mike rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm this time, "You're an ass." He muttered stepping past Tyler. Then a thoughtful look on his face, "Wait, so you're not –"

Tyler laughed, "I'm not telling, but if you want tips for when you free Jet from Masky's clutches," He winked.

"If you two could shut up please," Shun said going up to the altar eyes sweeping it for anything. "I think I hear," The boys stiffened at the creak of a door opening. Their eyes snapped towards the left where a young woman with bright red hair.

She was wearing a dress and a white and pink poncho in her arms were several books. She lifted her head spotting the three boys and she stilled. For a moment the four of them just looked at each other, then the young woman smiled softly.

"Ah you must be the visitors the dragoness told me about," The young woman said, "My name is Creedence," She added setting down her books on a nearby pew. "Now from what I understand you all must be famished, I just finished making some dinner, I can make more if you'd like some?"

Mike and Shun exchanged wary looks wheras Tyler's mind simply registered _food _and the blond boy happily walked over to her.

"Sweet we'd love some! Where is it?" Tyler asked heading into the door Creedence had come from lifting his head sniffing the air like a dog.

Creedence turned to him and giggled covering her mouth with her hand, "It's in the kitchen, I'll take you there in a moment, will you two be joining us?" She asked Mike and Shun.

Tyler turned to look imploringly at Mike, and the brunette boy pinched the bridge of his nose. _'I swear the Grim Reaper could walk right up to him, and Tyler would go up to him and give him a freaking hug, the moron's going to get himself killed one of these days I swear.' _He walked up to Shun and stopped beside the ninja, "What do you think?"

"Do we have any choice?" Shun asked looking at him sideways.

"She _seems _trustworthy, plus we're in a church…"

"And you two were both wondering if you'd get sacrificed," Shun said.

"If it comes down to it, I'm throwing Tyler to them." Mike said, then leaned closer to him, "You still have your kunai right?" He asked.

"No I threw it away, of course I still have them,"

"Well…" Mike glanced at Creedence's smiling face and Tyler's pleading expression, he let out a sigh and moved to join them after muttering "Just keep the handy," To Shun, then louder he said, "Well I suppose it's like they say, the best kind of food is the free kind." He said forcing a weak smile. "If you'd be so kind to lead us there, Miss Creedence?"

Creedence nodded, "Of course right this way," She said heading back the way she had come, the boys trailing after her, Shun hanging back a bit one hand clenched just hiding the kunai he held from sight.

"Isn't this great Mike?" Tyler asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah well if you get us killed, I'm voting to get you kicked to hell," Mike said, then he frowned. "Wait you'd enjoy that wouldn't you?"

"A place of fire and suffering? Well I mean the fire sounds great, but the suffering…. Ehhh," Tyler made an 'iffy' gesture with his hand.

"I just can't win with you can I?"

"Aww, Mike be nice, I got us food," Tyler whined.

"Food that _could _be poisoned, or be them fattening us up to sacrifice later," Mike said.

"Speaking of which do Satanists even perform human sacrifices?" Tyler asked suddenly.

"What? I don't know dude, I don't study religion, point is, if they try to sacrifice us I'm giving them you," Mike hissed.

"Nah man, I'm too cool to die, what would the world be without me, plus you're forgetting one thing," Tyler said in a sing song voice.

Mike narrowed his eyes, "And that is?"

"I'm not a virgin,"

Mike scowled and Tyler burst out laughing. Mike responded by shoving the blond into the wall. "God I hate you,"

"Aww, I love you too,"

A/N: Tyler is an ass sometimes. XP And Creedence and Rexi appear again! Now all we need is Antex to show up again and we've got all the characters from the contest showing up in D&amp;D!

I'm sorry I couldn't help myself with Tyler teasing Mike XP please forgive me.

Next chapter we'll go to Julie, Runo, Marucho and Aidan and get an idea of who's the real enemy here XP. Is Oserian really as good as she tries to make herself out to be? Or is there something more at play?

I wanted to go right into the next part but it's already over 3,500 words so I'm gonna cut it here and then save the encounter with the ancients for next chapter.

Now onto review responses!

ChthonicMelinoe – Such a game of emotions we play *hugs*. And well to be fair they contacted them this morning, and I know I didn't explicitly say what time it is, it could be construed as evening by now.

As for Uncle Rob… Weeeeellll he might either appear later in D&amp;D or he'll be mentioned in the revamped DD that I'm presently working on right now. (There are a lot of things that need to be fixed there .)

As for Komba, I wasn't able to fit him in when Meredith was explaining her plans, she'll touch upon where he's going when we go back to the Bakugan Defenders.

But thanks for the review, and I'm curious what part got you teary eyed the most?

Antex – Yup and now we've got Oserian lurking in the shadows some more. Though next chapter the six ancient warriors will shed some light on the shadowy guardian of the Doom Dimension. *steeples fingers cackling* As for the Masquerade bash… Well that'll happen after we go to a Vanessa bit after this, but that'll be fun trust me, we'll get to see two awesome Docorrian Huntresses kicking ass, with a bit of Pierce on the side XP

And that's all the reviews for now! I know updates haven't been as fast as I'd have liked but like I said I have begun revamping DD, so that's taking away from my updating, there's a lot to fix and add into DD but I'm hoping to get it revamped soon, so the story can be told so that it better flows into D&amp;D and hopefully less plotholes.

Thanks everyone! I'll see you at the next update :D


	17. Letting the Skeletons out of the Closet

A/N: Need to update Masking Humanity, Shattered Masks and Fighting Bakugan… But I wanted to get this chapter up REALLY bad.

Main Reason? I need to tell the back story of Oserian, Aravian and the Six Ancient Warriors :D

So without further ado let's get on with this chapter!

Chapter 17

Aidan couldn't believe their luck. They'd only resumed their walking for under an hour, when three flashes of light erupted before them making them all pause, and he wanted to jump for joy when 3 familiar figures emerged from the lights.

"The Ancient Warriors!" Aidan gasped, Frosch, Lars Lion, and Clayf standing before them.

"Greetings humans," Clayf spoke nodding his head to them. "It would appear you are in a bit of trouble,"

"Perhaps we can be of assistance?" Frosch offered shifting his cane.

Runo blinked startled by their sudden appearance before she recovered though she still looked awestruck, "You're the Ancient Warriors?" She asked.

Lars Lion nodded, "Indeed, and we've come to help you brawlers,"

"You're going to test them so they can evolve their bakugan right?" Aidan asked smirking, he knew how this went.

To his surprise Clayf turned to him and studied him and Chiveria a moment, "No,"

Aidan blinked drawing back a hair eyes wide, "Wait what?"

"We have more pressing matters to attend to," Frosch said tapping his cane on the ground.

"Huh? What could be more pressing than evolving our bakugan and getting out of here?" Julie asked.

"I concur if we can't get our bakugan to evolve, going back to Earth as we are would be pointless," Marucho added.

Frosch chuckled turning to Marucho, "Who said anything about sending you back to Earth?"

The kids drew back Marucho nearly falling off Tigrerra, Runo shooting Aidan a glare.

Aidan swallowed at Runo's look, "But we can't stay here," Aidan began weakly.

"We have no intentions of leaving you all here," Lars Lion assured him, the masked woman glanced to the side, "But we can discuss these matters further in a moment, first we need to get out of this place."

"Right, we don't have much time as it is," Frosch said holding out his hand, the other two soldiers doing the same. "Take our hands, and we'll take you from this place,"

Julie frowned and glanced towards Aidan and Runo. Marucho doing the same. Runo narrowed her eyes the bluenette clearly distrustful of the Ancient Warriors.

Aidan bit his lip, _'This doesn't make sense, why wouldn't they want to help us evolve our bakugan, and where could they be taking us?'_

He didn't get a chance to voice his thoughts when Chiveria moved forwards stepping past Tigrerra, Gorem and Preyas to clasp Lars Lion's hand.

"From what I've heard the Six Ancient Warriors are benevelont beings, anywhere they wish to take us shouldn't pose an immediate threat to us," The knight said glancing back at the other bakugan.

Aidan looked at his bakugan surprised, but he noted that Chiveria's face looked cold, like she'd slipped a mask into place. _'You said shouldn't pose an __**immediate **__threat to us, does that mean you think they're a threat to us?'_

"Hey, I'm all for a change in scenery!" Preyas remarked stepping up and grabbing Frosch's hand,

Marucho nodded glancing at Runo, "I concur,"

"Like yeah, any place beats this creepy place!" Julie chirped, Gorem moving forwards to clasp Clayf's hand as well.

Tigrerra didn't move just turned her head to look back at Runo in askance.

Runo let out a breath through her nose, then she nodded albeit reluctantly. "All right, I just hope you guys aren't wrong," She nodded to Tigrerra, "Go ahead,"

Tigrerra nodded and went up to Lars Lion, once she was close she along with Chiveria and Lars Lion began to glow a bright yellow, Frosch and Preyas glowed blue, and Gorem and Clayf glowed orange. Then there was a feeling of weightlessness as they flickered out of the Doom Dimension and reappeared in what looked like an elegant parlor. Their bakugan were back in ball form perched on their shoulders. On a table before the brawlers five bakugan balls sat looking towards them and on the other side of the table an aging woman with long flowing silver hair sat back glasses perched on her nose.

"Ah, so you're the kids the Warriors were talking about," The woman said smiling at them.

The brawlers however barely heard her, Julie was gaping at the elegant décor, the glittering chandelier that hung from the ceiling adorned with numerous crystals that cast flickers of colors everywhere. Marucho reached out and touched one of the nearby plush chairs running his hand over it like he couldn't believe it was real. Runo looked around with narrowed eyes, Aidan considering the room for a moment before focusing on the woman.

The woman chuckled and held up her hands, "Ah it must be quite a change to go from such a dark and drab place to my humble abode."

"Yeah, _real _humble," Aidan muttered glancing at a picture frame on the wall that looked to be made of gold and adorned with glittering purple gems.

Her words did snap out the other brawlers out of their reverie as Runo took a step forwards, "All right we've left the Doom Dimension, now I want answers." She said clenching her fists.

"Of course, of course!" The woman said nodding her head, "But first do sit down, make yourselves comfortable, this will likely take a while," She gestured to the plush couch behind them, Marucho and Julie happily complied dropping onto the couch, Aidan following suit sitting closest to the edge to allow room for Runo.

Runo hesitated a moment before she sat down as well sandwiched between Julie and Aidan. "First off, who are you?" She asked.

The woman smiled, "My name is Silvana, you could say I'm an old friend of the Ancient Warriors," She said nodding to the bakugan on the table. "You're familiar with them, right?"

Runo frowned, "Not particularly, although aren't there supposed to be six?"

"Oh, yes Apollonir should be along shortly, he had to make sure things ran smoothly." Just as Silvana finished speaking there was a flash of red on the table and a pyrus bakugan ball appeared on the table. It popped open revealing a multi winged dragonoid.

"Well, glad that's done," He said shaking himself, "That was more trying than I thought, projecting myself into the sanctuary rather than telelporting there,"

"Indeed, it is quite difficult, but the reward outweighs the hardship no?" Silvana asked smiling at Apollonir, "Otherwise you'd be on the receiving end of Oserian's Silent Ender,"

"I can't wait till we're rid of her," Clayf grumbled. The brawlers however looked lost, and Aidan noted that on his shoulder Chiveria had gone rigid. He waited to see if she'd say anything before he turned to the ancients.

"Er, who's Oserian?" Aidan asked.

Apollonir let out a low growl, "A monster,"

"A killer," Clayf snaped.

"A coward," Lars Lion remarked shaking herself

"A devil," Frosch hissed.

"A plague upon Vestroia," Exedra grumbled

"A problem," Oberus finished, her definition much less insulting than the others her words almost sounding resigned.

The brawlers looked at each other bewildered.

"Well besides telling us that you clearly hate her guts, can you maybe go into a _bit _more detail? For you know the ones _not _in the know?" Preyas asked.

"Yeah, who is she, what did she do?" Julie asked leaning in looking extremely interested.

"I think we're getting off topic," Runo cut in glaring at the group, Julie pouted at her, and Aidan merely nodded in agreement.

"I'd first like to establish who we're talking to after all, and also," Aidan gestured around them, "_Where _we're talking,"

Silvana nodded, "Oh that's easy to clear up, as I said I am an old friend of the Six Ancient Warriors: Apollonir, Clayf, Lars Lion, Exedra, Frosch, and Oberus." She said gesturing to each of them in turn, "They protected and served the leaders of Vestroia ages ago, as for where we are at present, we're on Docorrus,"

"Docorrus?" Julie echoed eyes widening marginally, "Oh! Is that where the Docorrians live?" She asked sitting up straighter in her seat.

Silvana blinked surprised, then she smiled and nodded, "Yes that's correct, those who live on this planet besides the bakugan are considered Docorrians,"

Runo turned to look at Julie an eyebrow raised, "How do you know this?

Julie beamed, "Mike and Jenny said that was what the group that attacked Masquerade was called," She said lifting her chin her eyes gleaming, "The planet she named sounded similar so I figured they were the people who lived on Docorrus!"

Silence fell on the group for a moment before Runo exploded. "You knew of a group of people who were going after Masquerade and you didn't think to _tell _anyone?!"

Julie pouted, "Well, they weren't exactly nice to anyone who wasn't in their group! I mean Jenny said she and Mike barely made it out of their brawl intact!" Julie huffed and crossed her arms turning away from Runo, "Plus, there was so much going on it just didn't come up!"

Runo scowled but relented letting out a sigh and turning back to Silvana.

"Your friend was right, in all likelihood Masquerade was a target of Docorrian huntresses, and they're quite dangerous." Silvana said, "They're trained to capture males from other worlds, typically those who have a bounty to rid their world of and then bring them to Docorrus. If they were presented the opportunity to get more, or if they felt someone was getting in their way they'd take you out and bring you to Docorrus," The old woman shrugged her shoulders dismissively when the brawlers turned to her and gaped at her. "It's why it's generally best to leave them alone, or at least keep them at arms distance. Unless you want to wake up in a cell," She fixed her gaze on Marucho and Aidan.

Aidan swallowed thickly, "And this place is supposed to be better than the Doom Dimension?" He said quietly his voice wavering a bit. He didn't like the idea of being thrown in a cell. "You've brought us to the place that's crawling with the people you just told us to avoid!"

Silvana waved her hand, "Well that would be if you had no idea how to deal with them, fortunately I can provide guidance for how to get through Docorrus alive and well." She smiled gently, "So don't worry your pretty little head boy,"

Aidan frowned, _'Somehow that doesn't reassure me_' He thought grimacing. _'And my head isn't little!' _

"But that still raises the question of why you brought us here," Marucho asked, "Rather than help our bakugan evolve and send us home,"

"That would've been what we'd have done normally," Apollonir said, "However,"

"We couldn't risk letting you linger for another moment in Oserian's domain," Exedra hissed.

Julie leaned back in her seat frowning, "Jeez you guys have quite the grudge against this Oserian, like what did she do?" She asked.

Apollonir paused and glanced to the other six ancient warriors, "It's a long story," He said.

"Well we're out of the Doom Dimension, we've got time," Runo said crossing her arms and sitting back crossing her legs.

"Very well,"

"But perhaps first some refreshments?" Silvana asked lifting a small silver bell that was resting on the arm of her chair. "After traveling through the Doom Dimension for heaven knows how long, you must be thirsty,"

Julie nodded her head vigorously, "Oh yes please!"

Runo frowned, but nodded as well, "All right, I guess I could go for some water." She said.

Silvana smiled and lifted her hand ringing the bell, and a few moments later a young man dressed like a butler with a pitcher of water and a few glasses on a tray entered the room. He carefully set down the tray taking care not to spill a drop. He poured drinks for the brawlers and Silvana. The elderly woman picked up her glass from the table while the young man placed four glasses on the tray and brought them over to the brawlers each of them taking one.

The boy bowed low before he left the room after placing the silver tray back on the table.

"Now then, you wanted to know about Oserian well you should first understand her history," Silvana said nodding to the six ancient warriors.

"Long ago, when some of us were still very young," Apollonir said, "The sacred orb gifted to the bakugan a powerful orb, the _perfect _core, and the ability to bring a planet to life,"

"Why would you need something like that?" Runo asked.

"It was needed to enable the leader of the ancient bakugan, Genesis Dragonoid to create Vestroia, as he and those who followed him had been driven from the bakugan's original homeland by Dharakoid, his equal,"

"His brother not by blood, but by bond," Lars Lion said, "But that's a story for another time," She added when Marucho opened his mouth to inquire.

"All you need to understand was that, Dharakoid decided to wage war against those who followed Genesis and it forced them to take drastic measures." Apollonir said nodding to Lars Lion who dipped her head to him. "But they had no where to go, no planet, that was why the Sacred Orb gifted them the perfect core."

"However," Exedra piped up, "There was a catch,"

"A catch?" Aidan asked pushing his glasses up.

"Code Eve, who watched over the Sacred Orb,"

Julie raised her hand, "Wait wait!" She said, Apollonir falling silent at her outburst, "What's the Sacred Orb?" She asked, "And who's Code Eve?"

Apollonir sighed, "The Sacred Orb is the original source of the bakugan's power, it was what made Genesis Dragonoid and Dharakoid into the first true ancestors of the bakugan. Code Eve was a former _bakugan _who sacrificed herself to keep watch over the Sacred Orb and it's power, lest it fall into the wrong hands,"

Julie blinked, "Whoa," Then her eyes widened, "Wait! If we could get ahold of the Sacred orb we could totally beat Naga!" She said turning to the others.

Marucho frowned, "I don't think it's that simple,"

"It's not," Apollonir said icily, "The sacred orb is _not _a weapon, it contains untold power messing with it could bring ruin and destruction to us all,"

"Messing with the perfect core has thrown Vestroia into chaos, and threatens to destroy both it and Earth," Chiveria added, "If the perfect core came from the Sacred Orb, messing it with could cause calamity beyond which any of us could handle,"

"Not to mention there are many safeguards in place to keep the Sacred Orb from falling into the wrong hands, and none of you would be a match for them," Exedra said looking at each of the four in turn.

Julie sighed, "Okay, okay," She said sitting back slouching a bit from being shot down.

"Okay, so now we know what the Sacred Orb and Code Eve _is _what's the deal with the perfect core, and how does it tie into Oserian?" Aidan asked trying to guide the conversation back on track.

Apollonir nodded, "The catch was simple, in order to keep the perfect core from falling into the wrong hands the Sacred Orb created two bakugan to share it's power. Together they were to keep the perfect core balanced and prevent one single bakugan from taking the full power, and their names were Oserian and Aravian. Aravian represented the positive energy of the Perfect Core, or the Infinity Core, whereas from Oserian came the negative energy, the Silent Core."

"So they were sort of like yin and yang meant to keep each other balanced?" Aidan asked.

"That was the hope," Apollonir said wearily, "And at first they did that job well, Genesis Dragonoid took them in and along with his allies raised the two protecting them when they were young from Dharakoid until the two were strong enough to forge what would be the original Vestroia that was one world."

"They sacrificed the majority of their power to form a weaker Perfect Core, but still enough to bring life and prosperity to the planet, while allowing the sisters to be stronger than the rest of the ancient bakugan at the time," Lars Lion said she let out a sad sigh. "Then Genesis Dragonoid was lost when a group of evil bakugan sent by Dharakoid, the Nonets came to destroy him and seize Oserian and Aravian. He was able to defeat them, and with Oserian's help he sealed them in what would become the Doom Dimension but in the process he disappeared. No one knows fully what happened to him, all is known that he disappeared shortly after he and Oserian imprisoned the Nonets."

"He named Oserian and Aravian to take leadership of Vestroia in his absence, and the two appointed a guard to assist them. Initially they had just one guard, one that mainly kept watch over Aravian who was not as skilled in combat as her sister, but preferred to be more diplomatic. The guard was the original legendary soldiers."

"I was a part of the first guard, along with Clayf and Exedra," Frosch said nodding towards the two, "Along with us, was Ventus Nocturna an older bakugan who had been a close guide to the two sisters, along with Pyrus Phalor a young burning phoenix eager to prove his mettle, and lastly was Haos Phorier who was more of a scholar than a fighter." He paused thinking for a moment, "I suppose you could say she was comparable to what you humans would call a swan, elegant and intelligent, but she was gifted in magic."

"She was my teacher," Lars Lion said with a note of wistfulness.

"What happened to her?" Tigrerra asked.

"She died saving her other pupil, Haos Unicorn, along with Oserian when they got into trouble," The haos soldier said bitterly, "Unicorn wanted to become a part of Oserian's guard,"

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself Lars Lion," Frosch said, "I was about to get to that, as after all, Nocturna, Phalor aren't with us either despite having _been _legendary soldiers,"

"Did they die?" Runo asked frowning.

"No," Apollonir said, "Mainly because they ended up joining Oserian's guard, initially it was as we said, there was one guard for the two of them, but Aravian kept them around more than Oserian who was confident in her fighting abilities, until she started altering her Doom Dimension,"

"Wherever Genesis Dragonoid had gone, his absence encouraged other bakugan to rise up and try to overthrow the sisters," Lars Lion said wearily, "Vladitor, some minions of Dharakoid, and others,"

"A need for a place to hold these wrongdoers became necessary," Exedra said, "And Oserian posed a plan of altering her Doom Dimension to contain them, and Aravian thought it would be a good idea. However, Oserian had full jurisdiction of it, Aravian would be allowed to approve those who were _sent _there, but outside of that she had no control. Oserian was the sole warden of the Doom Dimension."

"So did she start banishing the wrong people into the Doom Dimension?" Aidan asked, "Did she banish you?"

"She did, but that was not until later, we're getting to that," Apollonir glanced to Exedra who nodded, "With Oserian now being in a more dangerous position as the one in charge of keeping the bakugan of Vestroia safe and the wrongdoers locked up Aravian feared for her sister's safety. Thus, Phorier advised it would be good for her to have a group of bakugan at her disposal should there be an issue that would be too much for Oserian alone,"

"So Aravian sanctioned a new guard, the Silent Guard who would serve alongside Oserian," Frosch said lowering his head a bit, "Nocturna and Phalor shifted to join that guard along with Phorier, however before they left they recommended other bakugan to join the ranks of who would become the legendary soldiers,"

"As Phorier was my teacher, she encouraged me to become a part of Aravian's guard stating that Aravian had much to teach me, and that she felt I could flourish alongside her," Lars Lion said quietly, "Oberus and Apollonir were selected by Aravian herself, having been impressed with their skills,"

"Who'd Oserian get?" Julie asked,

"Along with the ones who moved from the original Legendary Soldiers, she recruited Rhinorox a tough but jovial subterra bakugan, along with Darkus Skylash the descendant of an ancient bakugan who had been a good friend to Genesis Dragonoid, and lastly there was Aquos Ursanoid another older bakugan who had been an old friend of Nocturna's." Frosch said.

"But I thought you said a Haos Unicorn wanted to be a part of Oserian's guard?" Tigrerra asked.

Lars Lion sighed and looked away, "Phorier met Unicorn after she'd decided she had nothing left to teach me, apparently she'd stumbled upon the young haos bakugan who was going over the tomes of the ancients. Phorier ended up taking her on as her apprentice, and when Unicorn met Oserian she decided she wanted to join Oserian's ranks."

"Oserian's ranks were beginning to thin out as both Phalor and Skylash had found mates and were looking to settle down with children of their own," Frosch said, "And that was around the time that Aravian found a mate and had a clutch of her own, she was worried of the eggs being harmed and Oserian feared for her safety,"

"So Oserian sanctioned that her remaining members of the Silent Guard minus Phalor and Skylash who had left to be with their families, would serve Aravian during this time." Apollonir said and then let out a bitter laugh, "Unicorn thought it was the perfect time to try and get into one of the newly vacated spaces in Oserian's guard,"

"A bakugan called Darkloid had been accused of the murder of several young bakugan so Oserian was hunting him down, Unicorn decided to follow her, and well Darkloid found her and attacked and Oserian got hurt trying to protect Unicorn," Lars Lion said quietly her voice wavering. "Phorier had followed Unicorn invisibly since she had suspected what her pupil was doing, and when she realized Oserian was too injured to defend herself and Unicorn, my mentor, never the fighter, leapt into battle against Darkloid." Lars Lion seemed to close in on herself a bit, "And she was brutally killed."

Julie let out a soft gasp her hands going up to cover her mouth,

"Before she perished, Phorier used an ability called Winged Spirit and this enabled Unicorn to evolve into Haos Alicorn, a winged unicorn, and she was able to best Darkloid with the resulting power boost," Frosch said softly, as Oberus moved towards Lars Lion pressing a toy wing against the knight like bakugan.

"But Phorier still died," Lars Lion whispered, "And at the end of it Oserian granted Alicorn's wish, she was added to the Silent Guard the day after Phorier was honored and buried,"

Runo smacked her hand on the couch her eyes wide her drink sloshing out of her glass from the movement, "How could she do that?! Especially after Alicorn's actions cost Phorier her life?"

"Oserian claimed she couldn't afford to let such valuable talent go to waste and Phorier would want her student to be a part of her guard," Exedra snorted, "Not that Alicorn ever saw much action,"

"The death of Phorier sent Oserian down a dark path," Apollonir said, "She began to get into more and more fights, rumor had it she was often in her Doom Dimension fighting prisoners to strengthen herself. She became obsessed with power, and Aravian was unfortunately unable to do anything."

"But surely Aravian would've noticed something was wrong with her sister?" Marucho asked.

Apollonir sighed, "Aravian was grieving as well, and right after Phorier died her children hatched so Aravian was busy trying to balance being a mother and being a ruler of Vestroia. If she wasn't with her children she was often in the library, and when she was out and about any mentions of Oserian had her grumbling about her sister's foolishness."

"But why not confront her?" Runo asked holding up her hands, "If she thought it was foolish, she should've told it to Oserian rather than go around grumbling it to everyone else!"

"You forget she had to run a planet," Frosch said sharply, "She didn't exactly have time to spare,"

"Then why didn't you go to Oserian?" Aidan asked frowning tilting his head to the side, "Surely she would've listened to you,"

Frosch snorted, "We weren't allowed jurisdiction into the Doom Dimension which was where Oserian kept to, she only came out to meet with Aravian and deal with trouble. Even then it took a while for her to appear," He shook himself, "Her Silent Guard often had to deal with trouble, with Oserian appearing to finish the villain off, or if she was too late for that she then took them back to the Doom Dimension,"

"Perhaps she blamed herself," Chiveria noted, "After all Phorier sacrificed herself for Oserian, throwing herself into fights to get stronger, to try and prevent that from happening again,"

"And yet she let her Silent Guard handle the majority of the villain fights," Apollonir responded, "And any of them could've perished had she not been there,"

Chiveria lifted her head, "I feel that that's unfair," She noted, "None of them perished, clearly she never let them get into a fight that was too much for them to handle without her,"

Apollonir growled, "You know nothing, do not speak as if you do!" He snapped, "It's thanks to Oserian that Vestroia was broken!"

Chiveria fell silent at this, the brawlers looking bewildered.

"But, it's been 6 separate worlds as far as I can remember!" Tigrerra said.

"You are young," Lars Lion responded, "Likely born after the split," She said.

"So you're saying Oserian was powerful enough to split Vestroia into 6?!" Preyas cried his little hands going up to his head, "How is that even possible?!"

"Such is the power she possesses, after all she along with Aravian _did _create the Perfect Core which brought life to the planet," Apollonir growled, "Which makes her extremely dangerous,"

"But why would she destroy what she made?" Runo asked frowning, "I mean she was being reclusive, to then blowing up her world? It doesn't add up,"

"Oserian desired more power," Lars Lion said, "At some point it occurred to her that the only way to become more powerful than she was she had to get the Perfect Core's power."

"But I thought you said she and Aravian existed to ensure that no one bakugan could wield the power alone. How would she get its power?" Julie asked.

Aidan frowned, "She'd have to kill Aravian, right?" He asked, Julie's eyes widening and Runo and Marucho grimaced at the thought.

Apollonir nodded, "And that's what she sent out to do, Aravian made it easy for her when she reached out to her sister,"

"Likely wanting to perhaps confront her on her misdeeds and 'foolish actions'," Frosch added.

"It was then that Oserian attacked Aravian," Apollonir said, "It was her hope to catch Aravian unawares, but Lady Aravian despite not being in combat as much as Oserian had kept herself in shape in case she needed to fight, so she was able to keep Oserian at bay while she summoned for our help when she pushed her sister back,"

"We arrived just in time to see Oserian fly out of Aravian's nursery with both of Aravian's children," Lars Lion said, "Aravian told us what had happened and we all went after Oserian,"

"Admittedly this part has become a bit of a blur to us, but what I remember vaguely was Oserian managed to convince her Silent Guard that we were the enemy, and we all fought each other, it was a brutal bloody battle," Apollonir said grimly.

"But if Oserian had stolen Aravian's children why would they help her?" Chiveria asked.

"Yeah, surely if Oserian had stolen her kids, they wouldn't want to help," Preyas added.

Apollonir shifted his wings in a makeshift shrug, "I know not of what lies Oserian told them to convince them to help her, but help her they did," He said growling lowly.

"As Apollonir said, the battle was brutal and it's a bit of a blur," Exedra said, "But we were able to best the Silent Guards so that it was just us against Oserian, but by that point Oserian had made Aravian's young disappear to somewhere so Aravian's only way to get them back was to kill Oserian,"

"Wait, something doesn't make sense," Aidan said holding up a hand, "I thought Aravian and Oserian were equals in power, surely that means one could not kill the other?"

Exedra paused, "Well… that's true,"

"I have a better memory of this part," Apollonir said, "While it's true that Oserian and Aravian can't kill the other on their own, Aravian asked us to lend our power to her so she could ensure Oserian would not endanger the bakugan or Vestroia anymore, we did so willingly,"

"But Oserian had one last trick," Oberus said softly, "She used the Doom Dimension, banishing us there before creating a rift allowing for her to draw power from it and those who were trapped with in it."

"Like Masquerade and Naga are doing," Marucho muttered clenching his fists,

"But there must've been many powerful bakugan there!" Aidan said, "She would've been more than powerful to get rid of Aravian."

"She did," Apollonir said, "Although we were no longer on Vestroia, we could see what happened through the rifts," He shuddered, "It was horrible,"

_/-/_

_A piercing headache rocketed through Apollonir's head as the multiwinged pyrus dragon weakly picked himself up. He glanced around eyes narrowing when he recognized the Doom Dimension._

'_Oserian must have banished us here,' Apollonir thought suppressing a growl of rage, how dare she betray Aravian like this! How dare she turn on the bakugan of Vestroia! Who knows how many countless bakugan that had been endangered in their all out battle on the planet._

_Around him the other Legendary Soldiers struggled to get up, all of them shocked by their present location._

"_What happened?" Oberus asked grabbing at her head, "I can barely remember anything after that fight with Aravian and Oserian broke out,"_

_Frosch grunted lifting his head, the frog bakugan glaring at the sky above them, "That's likely just the adrenalin,"_

"_Now we're trapped here," Lars Lion noted glancing around, "Although…" The surrounding area was barren and torn, "This place doesn't look as organized as it was before, where are the cells for the prisoners? Why does it look like there was a war here?"_

_Exedra righted himself his multiple heads looking about, "Undoubtedly our present surroundings were subjected to Oserian's rage."_

_Apollonir glanced around, "It's irrelevant we need to find way out of here before-"_

_He trailed off as a rift opened above them, the six ancient warriors looked up in surprise._

_Through the rift they could see Oserian and Aravian squaring off in the dark night sky of Vestroia. Aravian bared her teeth at her sister while Oserian seemed to be saying something, a moment later the two sister's clashed._

"_Quick we can get through the portal and-agh!" Lars Lion keeled over, clutching at her chest golden energy flowing out of her and moving towards the rift. The other soldiers had barely a moment to wonder about this before their own energies were being siphoned out through the rift along with hers._

"_No!" Apollonir ground out the pain of having his energy stolen from him forcing him to drop to one knee, the dragonoid lifted his head glaring though the rift. There were many rifts around Oserian, Oserian's red eyes blazing with energy, power. _

"_You leave me with no choice sister!" Oserian shouted, her voice booming through the Doom Dimension, "This ends here!" She roared before gathering energy in her mouth a multicolored beam gathering there._

_Aravian spat something back, but it was inaudible to the Six Ancient Warriors, before she charged up her own attack. _

_Apollonir's eyes widened as the two god like bakugan fired their attacks at each other, Aravian's beam of golden energy pushing back against Oserian's multicolored beam. Before their attacks had collided and blown out leaving massive craters dotting the face of Vestroia, this time however the multicolored beam of Oserian's pushed through Aravian's attack._

"_No, Aravian," Apollonir rasped reaching weakly towards his leader on the other side of the rift. He had to do something, but his energy was cruelly being siphoned into Oserian's attack, and the power of the Doom Dimension held him prisoner._

_Aravian let out a bellow as the beam hit her, and she was thrown backwards._

_Oserian's eyes began to glow bright red the dragoness closing her mouth as her beam turned into an aura around Aravian. The white wyvern like dragoness roared struggling against Oserian's attack but Oserian gritted her teeth the attack driving Aravian towards the planet. _

_Aravian spat something at Oserian but Oserian didn't respond her eyes closing the energy around her going crazy as Aravian was carried to the planets surface, and then Apollonir and the Six Ancient warriors watched in horror as the white dragoness faded into it. _

_Oserian was shaking dark electricity rippling off her. Growling, she bent her head struggling to keep control over the massive amount of power she was using._

_A seal began to form on the ground where Aravian had disappeared into the planet, the seal glowed brightly with multicolored light as it was etched into Vestroia._

_Once the seal was completed Oserian visibly drooped, the energy leaving her as fast as it had come, the seal losing its luminance. _

_Oserian panted the dragoness drifting towards the planet surface when a loud crack pierced the air, a crack that made the trapped Legendary Soldiers lift their gaze to the rift._

_A massive glowing crack had erupted on one side of the seal Oserian had just placed in the planet._

_Oserian's eyes widened as another loud crack erupted this one on the other side of the seal the cracks beginning to spread across the planet, "No, no, NO!" She shouted moving to fly towards Vestroia when the cracks began to grow more and more the planet beginning to break apart. _

_A green shape erupted from a nearby rift from the Doom Dimension and hooked her talons into Oserian's back. Nocturna, Apollonir noted. The old great horned owl was flapping madly fighting to drag Oserian back towards one of the rifts. The black dragoness struggling all the while._

_Then a shockwave erupted from Vestroia flinging Oserian and Nocturna back into one of the rifts. Then the planet exploded with Aravian's scream of agony reaching the Legendary Soldiers in the Doom Dimension just before the rift was sealed shut._

/-/

Silence fell on the gathered individuals when Apollonir wrapped up his story.

"Fortunately the scattered pieces of Vestroia were able to reform into six worlds, with minimal loss of life to the bakugan, Aravian however, was split into all of the six worlds." Apollonir said bowing his head.

Julie's hand moved to cover her mouth. Marucho and Runo shocked into wide eyed silence.

"It was a real tragedy," Silvana said bowing her head, "Which is why you were all so fortunate that we were able to get you away from Oserian,"

"How could she do something like that?" Runo asked shakily, "Trap her sister into the core of a planet and then blow it up?"

"Not to mention all the bakugan that were killed when that happened!" Tigrerra added.

Aidan's eyebrow furrowed, "But now what?" He asked.

"We need your help," Apollonir said,

"Yeah but what can we do?" Julie asked.

"We think you can help us defeat Oserian," Apollonir said, "She's an extremely dangerous bakugan, we have a way to imprison her so that she can't endanger anyone else,"

"Oh yeah, you just want us to kill a god, sure great plan, just one problem," Preyas said, "How the heck are we supposed to do that? I mean we got enough problems with Naga, and you want to tell us to go kill a god too! Sheesh, next you'll be telling us to go conquer a black hole," The aquos bakugan grumbled.

"I have to agree with Preyas on this," Tigrerra said, "Although I do not wish to be ungrateful, I don't see how we can fair better against Oserian than you all,"

"Ah you see we don't require your bakugan, we require your brawlers help," Silvana said gesturing to the kids.

Aidan raised an eyebrow, "Hate to say this, but we'd stand even less of a chance than the bakugan," He said crossing his arms.

Julie nodded frowning, "Yeah I want to help, but… how?"

Silvana smiled, "On Docorrus there is a great deal of magic prevalent here," She snapped her finger and a book with blue binding and a silver star etched on the cover appeared on the table and flipped open to a page with text and various symbols. "As you've noticed on Earth and Docorrus the bakugan can revert into a ball form," She said gesturing to the six ancient warriors,

"So you're saying we lure her to Earth so she'll revert to ball form?" Marucho asked tilting his head.

Silvana snorted, "That wouldn't work, Oserian is as you called her a god, you require something a bit more potent to force her to revert when she doesn't want to, fortunately this spell can do that," She said gesturing once more to the book. "All that's required is 6 humans who can wield bakugan effectively to use it,"

"The brawlers," Aidan finished.

"But our friends were trapped in the Doom Dimension as well!" Runo said, "And Alice is back on Earth!"

"You misunderstand me, I don't need the 'brawlers' as you call them specifically, I just need 6 humans who are masters of a respective attribute to make it work,"

Aidan let out a breath through his nose, "So we'd need a darkus, ventus and pyrus brawler to make it work."

"But we don't know where Dan is!" Runo protested, "He was taken by-" She trailed off looking around, "Docorrians,"

Silvana smiled and rose up, "I am able to tell you that your friends are here," She assured her, "All you need to do is find them and we can end the threat Oserian poses once and for all,"

Aidan frowned, "But where will we even start?"

"Rest up for today, and then tomorrow I will send you to meet up with a student of mine, she will guide you to where you need to go." Silvana said, leaning back in her chair, smiling softly when the brawlers exchanged uncertain looks. "Trust me, you're going to make a difference in so many lives,"

A/N: AGH! Finally it's over *falls over* this chapter is over 6,500 words 0.o

Yes there was a lot of telling rather than showing in a flashback but there's a lot to explain and go into… Enough I could write a whole series about the ancient bakugan .

Anyways finally we know what's happened to Aravian, why Oserian and the Six Ancient Warriors are at odds.

Oh Oserian why do you have to be so heartless!

Now review responses!

ChthonicMelinoe – Nah here's the back story ;) And I don't blame you, I can name several times I'd want to be in the anime (Dan and Masky's final brawl, 0.0 I'd love to be there to witness that in person *fans self*)

Nah Creedence is too nice to be like that, :D and as for whether Tyler is a virgin *shifty eyes* he is like 14 or 15 if I'm generous, he could be just messing with Mike, I haven't actually decided whether he's joshing Mike or if he's serious.

As for crossdressing shun *shifty eyes* And glad that you enjoyed :D I can't wait to hear what you thought about this chapter

Antex – Well here's one that's double the length of the last one *falls over* And I wonder if this chapter'll change your take on Oserian XP and yes presently the Bakugan Battle Brawlers along with Masquerade, Jet, Mike, Tyler, Aidan and Fabia are on Docorrus. I wonder what shenanigans will ensue? XP

Anyways that's all I got for now! Prolly might shift to update Shattered Masks next but we'll see, I'll see you guys at the next update! :D


End file.
